Lay your love on me
by IsabellaMarieBlack
Summary: Edward beugte sich leicht zu mir vor und sah mir tief in die Augen. Liebst du ihn? Sag mir die Wahrheit, Bella.“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, nur für meine Ohren bestimmt und seine Frage ging mir durch und durch. "Ich weiß es nicht."
1. Heimkehr

**Kapitel 1: Heimkehr**

Mein Name ist Bella Marie Swan. Ich bin 18 Jahre alt, lebe in Forks, Washington, fahre einen alten Transporter, der auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hat und bin das wohl unglücklichste Mädchen der Stadt. Wäre ich besonders pathetisch, würde ich behaupten, sogar das unglücklichste Mädchen der Welt zu sein, aber dass wäre wohl übertrieben, auch wenn ich mich im Moment so fühle.  
Wie es dazu kam? Das ist eigentlich recht schnell erzählt. Mein Freund oder besser gesagt, mein Exfreund, Edward Cullen, Vampir, ebenfalls wohnhaft in Forks und schlappe 108 Jahre alt, hat mich verlassen. Das sollte Grund genug sein, um unglücklich sein zu dürfen oder? Aber natürlich ist das nicht alles. Das wäre ja zu einfach. Denn da gibt es ja noch Jacob Black, Werwolf, wohnhaft im Reservoir des Quileute - Stammes in La Push, 16 Jahre alt, mein bester Freund und in mich verliebt. Schwierige Situation, denn nach all dem, was in letzter Zeit vorgefallen ist, weiß ich ganz ehrlich nicht, was ich für ihn empfinde. Und damit kommen wir zum Kern meines Problems. Im Moment stehe ich zwischen diesen beiden Jungs und ich habe keine Ahnung, für wen ich mich entscheiden soll.  
Man sollte meinen, die Entscheidung läge klar auf der Hand, da Edward mich ja sitzen gelassen hat und Jacob hat sich sehr um mich bemüht. Er war für mich da, als es mir schlecht ging, hat mir meinen Lebensmut zurückgegeben, aber…. Ja irgendein „Aber" gibt es doch immer, nicht wahr? Mein ganz persönliches „Aber" derzeit wäre die Tatsache, dass Edward auf ziemlich dramatische Art und Weise wieder in mein Leben getreten ist. Um das zu erklären, muß ich wohl etwas weiter ausholen, aber ich versuche, mich kurz zu fassen.

Edwards Schwester Alice hat diese besondere Begabung in die Zukunft sehen zu können. Nur leider erscheint ihr die Zukunft nicht immer in eindeutigen Zusammenhängen. Oftmals nur unvollständig und nicht immer sehr zuverlässig, da die Zukunft sich jederzeit neu gestalten kann, je nachdem, welche Entscheidungen man trifft. Nun war es wohl so, dass Alice in einer ihrer Visionen gesehen hat, dass ich mich umbringen würde. Zumindest glaubte sie, dass zu sehen. Tatsächlich bin ich, wie in ihrer Vision, wirklich von einer Klippe gesprungen. Jedoch nicht, weil ich lebensmüde war (na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen), sondern weil ich nach einem Nervenkitzel gesucht habe, um endlich wieder irgendetwas zu spüren und sei es nur Angst. Und wie man sieht, lebe ich noch! Nur dummer Weise wusste Edward das nicht und hat seinerseits versucht, sich umzubringen, da, wie er sagte, das Leben keinen Wert mehr für ihn hätte, wenn es mich nicht mehr gäbe. Irgendwie ist das ja romantisch, aber seien wir ehrlich, das ist schon bei Romeo und Julia in die Hose gegangen und am Ende hatte keiner was davon.  
Um die Verwirrung komplett zu machen, sah Alice in ihren Visionen Edwards Entscheidung, sein Leben zu beenden und sie sah ebenfalls, das ich noch lebte. Dementsprechend von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, suchte sie mich in Forks auf und bat mich darum, ihr nach Italien in eine kleine Stadt namens Volterra zu folgen, in der Edward sich derzeit befand, um ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.  
Egal, was in den letzten Monaten vorgefallen war und wie sehr er mich mit seinem Verschwinden verletzt hatte, dass er starb, war das letzte, was ich wollte. Also konnte ich nur zustimmen. Jacob, der ebenfalls anwesend war, als Alice mir von der Geschichte erzählte, versuchte mich aufzuhalten. Es kam zu einem ziemlich unschönen Streit, den ich am liebsten ungeschehen machen würde. Aber die Zeit lässt sich nicht zurückdrehen und ich muß vorerst damit leben, dass mein bester Freund mich im Moment wohl hasst. Aber darauf komme ich noch zurück.  
Also, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, wir kamen rechtzeitig in Volterra an, um Edward abzufangen und wieder mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Allerdings muß ich ganz ehrlich zugeben, dass Wiedersehensfreude wohl eindeutig was anderes ist. Zumindest was mich betrifft. Ich wundere mich selbst über meine Reaktion. Ich hatte in all den Wochen immer geglaubt, ich würde mich über nichts mehr freuen, als endlich wieder Edwards Arme um mich zu spüren, aber das einzige, was ich im Moment empfand, war Wut auf ihn und sein bescheuertes Verhalten.

Wir saßen im Flugzeug zurück in die Staaten, als wir endlich die Zeit fanden, um mit einander zu reden. Genau genommen versuchte Edward, zu reden. Ich für meinen Teil wußte nicht wirklich, was ich ihm im Moment sagen sollte. Meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und in meinem Kopf herrschte absolutes Chaos. Ich hätte gerne noch etwas mehr Zeit gehabt, um mir über einiges klar zu werden, aber der endlos lange Flug und die plötzliche Nähe zu Edward auf engstem Raum ließen das einfach nicht zu. Jeder Versuch, ihn zu ignorieren, war zwecklos.  
„Bella… können wir jetzt aufhören, uns gegenseitig anzuschweigen? Das macht mich noch verrückt. Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich zu sehen und das du lebst!" Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus, doch ich zuckte zurück und sah ihn anklagend an.  
„Nicht… ich will das jetzt nicht. Bitte! Es tut mir leid Edward, ich hätte mir unser Wiedersehen auch anders gewünscht, aber ich bin so… stinksauer auf dich, das glaubst du gar nicht!" Genau genommen war ich so wütend, das ich vor Anspannung schon zitterte und es kostete mich all meine Selbstbeherrschung, um ihn nicht vor allen Passagieren anzuschreien. Was bildete er sich denn nur ein? Das nun wieder alles Friede Freude Eierkuchen war?  
„Ja, das merke ich. Und es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du meine Entscheidung, Forks zu verlassen nicht für richtig hältst, aber es war der einzige Weg, um dich zu beschützen! Ich habe das Richtige getan."  
Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Wortwörtlich, denn augenblicklich schossen mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich ballte die Hände fest zu Fäusten, um sie ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht zu schlagen und schnaubte.  
„Das Richtige?? Wer sagt denn, das es das Richtige war? Entscheidest du allein über richtig und falsch? Vielleicht hättest du ja mal nach meiner Meinung fragen können. Vielleicht wäre uns gemeinsam eine andere Lösung eingefallen. Aber nein! Du hast den einfachsten Weg gewählt und dich einfach verdrückt! Weggelaufen bist du und hast mich allein gelassen. Edward Cullen. Das war definitiv keine richtige Entscheidung!!" Meine Stimme klang unweigerlich etwas höher und drohte zu kippen. Also presste ich meine Lippen wieder fest auf einander und Röte schoß mir ins Gesicht, als ich die Blicke der anderen Passagiere bemerkte, die sich neugierig zu uns herumdrehten. Wie peinlich. Konnte er mir nicht wenigstens diese Situation ersparen? Hektisch wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Am liebsten wäre ich in diesem Moment irgendwo anders gewesen. Egal wo, nur weit, weit weg.  
„Das ist nicht fair, Bella. Glaub nicht, dass es mir leicht gefallen ist, dich zu verlassen. Aber ich wollte… ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt! Wenn ich dich nicht so sehr lieben würde, hätte ich so etwas nie getan!"  
War denn das zu fassen? Mit dieser Aussage hatte Edward direkt noch eins drauf gesetzt um mich endgültig rasend zu machen. „Lieben?", fauchte ich fast außer mir. „Du redest von Liebe? Man verlässt jemanden, den man liebt nicht einfach so! In Sachen Liebe solltest du dir vielleicht Nachhilfe von Jacob Black geben lassen. Im Gegensatz zu dir war er nämlich für mich da! Er hat mich getröstet und mich aufgefangen, als ich wegen dir am Boden zerstört war. Ihn hat es gekümmert, wie es mir geht und nun erzähl du mir noch einmal etwas von Liebe!"  
Autsch, das war ein Volltreffer. Edward zuckte bei der Erwähnung von Jacob so heftig zusammen, dass der Sitz unter ihm leicht vibrierte. Und wäre er nicht ohnehin schon so bleich gewesen, könnte man meinen er wäre noch eine Spur blasser im Gesicht geworden. Aber Mitleid konnte er im Moment nicht von mir erwarten. Nein, ich hatte ihm nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Trotzig starrte ich ihn an und schniefte leise vor mich hin. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Edward sich aus seiner Starre löste. Ich muß zugeben, sein gequälter und verletzter Blick brach mir fast das Herz und ich bereute meine Worte fast. Aber nur fast.  
Edward beugte sich leicht zu mir vor und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Liebst du ihn? Sag mir die Wahrheit, Bella." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und nur für meine Ohren bestimmt und seine Frage ging mir durch und durch. Ein Kribbeln schoß durch meinen ganzen Körper, mein Herz schlug schneller und ich hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Was sollte ich dazu sagen? Liebte ich Jake? Himmel, nein… ja … vielleicht? Die Frage hatte ich mir selbst schon unzählige Male gestellt. „Ich weiß es nicht."  
Er nickte, wand den Blick ab und drehte mir halb den Rücken zu. „Ich verstehe. Dann solltest du versuchen, es heraus zu finden. Ich werde dir nicht im Weg stehen. Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigst. Ich lasse dich für den Rest des Fluges in Ruhe und setze mich zu Alice." Seine Stimme klang kalt und abweisend. Natürlich war er gekränkt, aber dass er nun wieder so reagieren musste, was typisch. "Ja ja, hau nur wieder ab und lauf davon", schoss es mir durch den Kopf, doch ich behielt es für mich, ließ mich in meinen Sitz sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich schluchzte leise vor mich hin, bis keine Tränen mehr fließen wollten. Der Flug war lang, so schrecklich lang und ich hatte verdammt viel Zeit, um mir Gedanken zu machen, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte und vor allem, wie es um meine Gefühle bestellt war. Auf letzter Frage habe ich bis jetzt keine Antwort gefunden, doch ich fasste den Entschluss, mich mit Jacob auszusprechen, sobald ich wieder zu Hause war.

Und hier war ich nun also wieder. Zurück in Forks, hin und her gerissen zwischen zwei Jungs, die mir beide die Welt bedeuten und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich nun machen sollte. Das Leben ist nicht immer gerecht, aber jeder hat die Chance, seine Zukunft selbst zu gestalten. Ich griff zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Jacob Black.


	2. Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt

**Kapitel 2: Wenn der Berg nicht zum Propheten kommt, muß der Prophet eben zum Berg kommen**

„Black?"  
Ach verflixt, das war Billys Stimme. Warum konnte Jacob nicht selbst rangehen.  
„Hi Billy, hier ist Bella. Kann ich bitte Jake sprechen?"  
Ein kurzes Schweigen, dann ein leiser Seufzer. „Nimm mir das nicht übel, aber ich glaube, dass ist keine sonderlich gute Idee. Ich denke nicht, das er im Moment mit dir reden will."  
Irgendwie hatte ich genau diese Antwort erwartet und befürchtet.  
„Ist er da? Sag ihm bitte, dass ich am Telefon bin. Es ist dringend. Ich würde ja vorbei kommen, aber ich habe Hausarrest. Ich kann nicht."  
Wieder dieses zähe Schweigen. Wie ich so etwas hasste.  
„Warte kurz, ich sag ihm bescheid, aber Bella… mach dir keine zu großen Hoffnungen."  
Na toll, nicht gerade das, was ich hören wollte. Ich wartete geduldig und lauschte angestrengt. Ganz leise waren Stimmen zu hören. Etwas polterte, dann ein lauter Fluch. Das war eindeutig Jake und er klang nicht gerade begeistert. Dann meldete Billy sich wieder.  
„Keine Chance, Bella. Es tut mir leid."  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Hier war ich, bereit mich zu versöhnen und mich ernsthaft mit Jacob und seinen Gefühlen (und irgendwie ja auch mit meinen) auseinander zu setzen und dieser Dickschädel stellte auf stur.  
„Verstehe, ich .. versuch es morgen noch einmal, ok?"  
„Das hat keinen Zweck, glaub mir. Wenn er mit dir reden will, dann wird er es tun, aber zwinge ihn nicht. Er weiß ja jetzt, dass du wieder zu Hause bist und dass du Hausarrest hast. Mach's gut, Bella."  
Noch bevor ich ein Wort dazu sagen konnte, hatte Billy Black bereits aufgelegt. Enttäuscht starrte ich auf den Telefonhörer in meiner Hand, aus dem nur noch das nervige Tuten zu hören war. Nicht mit mir Jacob. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los. Ich nahm mir vor, es am nächsten Tag direkt nach der Schule wieder zu versuchen.

Doch am nächsten Tag war ich auch nicht wesentlich erfolgreicher. Im Gegenteil. Dieses Mal machte Billy sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe, Jacob zu sagen, dass ich ihn sprechen wollte, und wimmelte mich direkt ab. So auch am darauf folgenden Tag und auch am dritten Tag ließ Jacob sich nicht erweichen. Langsam aber sicher hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich verfluchte meinen Hausarrest, den ich mir mit meiner überstürzten Abreise nach Italien selbst eingebrockt hatte. Aber vielleicht ließ Charlie ja mit sich reden, wenn er hörte, dass es um Jacob ging. Er mochte in schließlich. Und im Normalfall war Charlie immer hellauf begeistert, wenn es darum ging, dass ich mich mit Jacob treffen wollte. So viel Begeisterung hatte er bei Edward nicht einmal im Ansatz gezeigt.  
Da auch die Liebe eines Vaters bekanntlich durch den Magen ging, bereitete ich für das Abendessen Charlies Lieblingsauflauf vor, deckte den Wohnzimmertisch, weil Charlie am liebsten während des Essens fern sah, stellte ein Bier kalt und hoffte, ihn so ein wenig bestechen zu können.  
Freudestrahlend erwartete ich ihn bereits an der Tür und nahm ihm seine Jacke ab, wofür ich einen skeptischen Blick erntete.  
„Hey Daddy, wie war dein Tag? Geh ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hab den Tisch schon gedeckt und das Essen ist fertig."  
Charlie hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Danke, mein Tag war okay", brummelte er verhalten und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. Ich huschte schnell in die Küche, nahm das kalte Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, klemmte es mir unter den Arm und trug es zusammen mit dem Auflauf hinaus ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger." Ich platzierte die Schüssel direkt vor seiner Nase, stellte ihm die Bierdose neben den Teller und füllte das Essen auf.  
„Okay, raus mit der Sprache. Was willst du?"  
„Ich?" Unschuldig blinzelte ich Charlie an, aber ich war eben schon immer eine miserable Schauspielerin gewesen. „Na- .. na ja, also weißt du Dad, es geht um den Hausarrest. Kann ich nicht wenigstens am Samstag…" Weiter kam ich gar nicht, denn Charlie fiel mir schon ins Wort.  
„Auf keinen Fall, Bella. Das kommt nicht in Frage. Du wirst dich nicht mit dem Cullen-Jungen treffen und auch mit sonst keinem! Das ist mein letztes Wort und darüber haben wir schon ausführlich diskutiert!"  
„Aber ich will nicht zu Edward", protestierte ich. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich Jacob sehen darf. Bitte, es ist so lange her und wir haben uns in letzter Zeit so oft gestritten. Ich würde mich gern mit ihm aussöhnen."  
„Jacob?" Das klang fast ungläubig. „Dann ruf ihn doch an und frag ihn, ob er herkommen will."  
Ich konnte die Frustration in meiner Stimme kaum verbergen. „Na, das habe ich doch schon versucht. Seit 4 Tagen schon und er geht nichts ans Telefon. Er will nicht mit mir reden. Deshalb wollte ich ja nach La Push fahren."  
Charlie stocherte in seinem Auflauf herum, nahm einen Schluck Bier und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Liebes. Dann wirst du entweder bis zum Ende deines Hausarrestes warten müssen oder bis Jacob mit dir sprechen will. Dieses mal gibt es keine Ausnahmen. Ende der Diskussion." Mit diesen Worten widmete er sich dem Essen und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Also war auch dieser Plan hinfällig geworden. Abends saß ich in meinem Zimmer und zermarterte mir das Hirn, was ich nur machen sollte. Anrufen hatte keinen Zweck, Charlie ließ sich nicht erweichen und ich begann langsam aber sicher verrückt zu werden. Wenn ich etwas hasste, dann unklare Situationen wie diese. Mittlerweile beschäftigte mich das Thema so sehr, dass ich nachts kaum ein Auge zu bekam. Ich wachte oft mitten in der Nacht auf und lag dann Stunden lang wach. Manchmal hätte ich schwören können, dass irgendjemand in meinem Zimmer gewesen war, wenn ich schlief. Aber vielleicht war das nur alte Gewohnheit, denn früher hatte Edward mich fast jede Nacht besucht. Aber im Moment konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass er das immer noch tat. Wir hatten seit dem Flug nicht mehr mit einander geredet und derzeit war mir auch nicht sonderlich danach zu Mute, an dieser Situation etwas zu ändern. Erst musste ich mit Jacob sprechen. Aber wie?  
Nachdenklich sah ich aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Sonne langsam hinter den Bäumen verschwand. Hm, was wenn ich es machte, wie die Sonne und mich einfach heimlich still und leise davon stahl? Ich stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Ein Blick nach unten, und mir wurde klar, dass ich bei meinem sportlichen Untalent wohl nicht lebend auf dem Boden ankommen, würde, sollte ich versuchen, durch das Fenster hinaus zu klettern. Und selbst wenn ich es schaffen würde, auf dem selben Weg würde ich es jedenfalls nie wieder rein schaffen. Aber ich könnte warten, bis Charlie schlief und dann heimlich durch die Haustür hinaus schleichen. Das würde zwar bedeuten, dass ich nicht vor 23 Uhr in La Push wäre, nicht gerade die beste Uhrzeit für solch einen Besuch, aber da hatte Jacob dann einfach mal selbst schuld. Schließlich hätte er ja ans Telefon gehen können.  
Ich schloß das Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu, setzte mich mit einem Buch auf mein Bett und versuchte zu lesen, um die Zeit tot zu schlagen, bis Charlie endlich schlafen ging. Ich konnte mich zwar kaum auf das Buch konzentrieren, weil ich wegen meinem bevorstehenden Gefängnisausbruch jetzt schon schrecklich nervös war, aber irgendwie mußte ich mich beschäftigen. Ansonsten wäre ich im Zimmer auf und ab gelaufen und hätte wahrscheinlich eine Rille im Fußboden hinterlassen.  
Gegen 22 Uhr tat Charlie mir endlich den gefallen und ging ins Bett. Endlich! Jetzt nur noch abwarten, bis das verräterische Schnarchen zu hören war. Ich klebte mit dem Ohr schon regelrecht an der Wand, als endlich das altbekannte Urwald-Kettensägenmassaker einsetzte. Perfekt, mein Vater war im Tiefschlaf und ich schon so gut, wie in La Push. Leise, zumindest für meine Verhältnisse, schlich ich mich aus dem Haus, stieg in meinen Transporter und fuhr los. Den Weg ins Reservat hätte ich im Schlaf gefunden, so oft war ich die Strecke mittlerweile gefahren. Also machte es mir auch nichts aus, das es mittlerweile stockdunkel war. Ich erreichte La Push in Rekordzeit und parkte den Transporter vor dem Haus der Blacks. Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht. Trotzdem hatte ich nicht vor, den offiziellen Weg über die Haustür zu nehmen. Die Gefahr, wieder von Billy abgewimmelt zu werden, war mir zu groß. Der Plan war, um das Haus herum direkt zu Jacobs Zimmer zu schleichen und an die Fensterscheibe zu klopfen. Nun mußte der Plan nur noch in die Tat umgesetzt werden, aber meine Beine wollten sich nicht bewegen. Wie angewurzelt saß ich im Auto, umklammerte das Lenkrad und hörte meinem Herzen zu, wie es vor Aufregung wie wild hämmerte. Ich versuchte, mich ein wenig zu beruhigen, indem ich langsam ein- und ausatmete. Dann nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen, stieg aus dem Wagen und versuchte, mich dem Haus so leise, wie es mir nur möglich war, zu nähern. Ich duckte mich leicht unter den Fenstern und war schon sehr stolz auf mich, dass ich noch nicht über irgendetwas gestolpert war, als ich den einzigen morschen Ast auf weiter Flur fand und darauf trat. Das blöde Ding barst mit einem lauten Knacken und mit war klar, dass Jacob das mit seinen Werwolfohren unmöglich überhört haben konnte. Ich redete mir ein, dass er das Geräusch vielleicht einem streunenden Hund oder irgendeinem anderen Tier zuschreiben würde und schlich weiter auf die nächste Hausecke zu. Doch diese erreichte ich nicht mehr. Jemand packte mich von hinten an der Schulter und zog mich herum. Ich stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus und starrte in Jacobs dunkle Augen. „H-hi.." war das einzige was ich in diesem Moment heraus bekam und Jacob schien eben so sprachlos. Ungläubig sah er auf mich herab und zog seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
„Bella… was machst du hier? Um diese Zeit!"  
„Ich äh… naja.." Allmählich gewann ich meine Fassung zurück und richtete mich auf. „Du gehst ja nicht ans Telefon. Deshalb bin ich hier und siehe da, du sprichst ja doch mit mir!" Ich musterte ihn kurz von oben bis unten. „Meine Güte, Jake, du bist schon wieder gewachsen!" Allmählich kam ich mir neben ihm vor, wie ein Zwerg.  
Jacob verzog das Gesicht, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und überging meine Bemerkung bezüglich seiner Größe. „Und wundert es dich wirklich, dass ich nicht mit dir reden will?" Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln, dann ein resigniertes Seufzen. „Komm mit rein, es ist kalt. Du holst dir hier draußen noch den Tod." Mit diesen Worten gab er mir einen kurzen Wink, ihm zu folgen.


	3. Die Aussprache

**Kapitel 3: Die Aussprache**

Ohne große Begrüßung hatte Jacob mich direkt in sein Zimmer bugsiert. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Chance, Billy hallo zu sagen, woraus ich schloss, das Jake mich nicht sonderlich lange hier haben wollte, aber das würden wir ja noch sehen. Ich war fest entschlossen, ihm zu sagen, was ich zu sagen hatte. Egal ob er es hören wollte. Nur war das Problem, dass mir in dem Moment, als ich mich auf Jakes zerwühltes Bett setzte, die einzige freie Sitzgelegenheit im Raum, gar nicht mehr so recht klar war, was genau ich ihm eigentlich sagen wollte. Da hatte ich mir Tage lang den Kopf zerbrochen, weil Jake nicht mit mir reden wollte und nun, als ich ihm endlich gegenüber saß, fehlten mir die richtigen Worte. Verdammt!

Jacob baute sich, immer noch mit verschränkten Armen, fast ein bißchen drohend vor mir auf und sah auf mich herab. „Also? Warum schleichst du mitten in der Nacht um unser Haus? Was kann so dringend sein, dass du dein Leben dafür riskierst, hm?"  
Bitte was? Mein Leben? Hatte ich irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen? Ich schaute ziemlich dümmlich aus der Wäsche und versuchte zu verstehen, ob er das nun erst meinte oder ob mir eine Metapher entgangen war.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, das ich mein Leben riskiere? Du meinst doch nicht etwa wegen der Fahrt? So eine miese Fahrerin bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."  
Jake hob eine Augenbraue, dann lockerte sich seine angespannte Haltung ein wenig und er bedachte mich mit einem neuerlichen Kopfschütteln.  
„Sag mal, tust du nur so dumm, oder hast du es wirklich vergessen? Das ist so typisch für dich. Soll ich deine Erinnerung mal auffrischen? Stichwort rothaarige Blutsauger-Tussi? Ich hab den Namen von der vergessen, aber was ich nicht vergessen habe, ist, das diese Irre dir immer noch an den Kragen will. Wir laufen immer noch Patrouille, weil sie sich nach wie vor hier in der Gegend herum treibt. Ich selbst hab sie erst kürzlich gesehen, aber sie ist mir entwischt. Sie ist verdammt schnell."  
Mir wich die Farbe komplett aus dem Gesicht. „Victoria?" Großer Gott, die hatte ich wirklich vollkommen vergessen. Nun wurde mir schlagartig klar, wie schutzlos ich während der Fahrt hier her gewesen war.  
„Du hast es wirklich vergessen? Na, dein kleiner Urlaub muß ja toll gewesen sein. Hat dein Blutsauger dir so den Kopf verdreht? Oder steckt er irgendwo da draußen und paßt auf dich auf?"  
Jacobs Stimme klang schneidend und tat mir in der Seele weh. „Er ist nicht hier", gab ich kleinlaut zurück. „Ich hab ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seitdem ich wieder hier bin. Ich wollte nicht. Und was den „Urlaub" betrifft… ach Jake! Ich bin nicht hier, um mich wieder mit dir zu streiten! Ich wollte dich sehen. Ich wollte mit dir reden und mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe einige Dinge getan und gesagt, die so nicht in Ordnung waren und es tut mir ehrlich leid. Das will ich dir schon seit Tagen sagen, aber du läßt mich ja nicht. Und über all das hab ich Victoria wirklich vergessen. Ich glaube, ich hatte in letzter Zeit mehr Aufregung als gut für mich ist."  
Flehend sah ich ihm in die Augen und hoffte auf irgendeine Reaktion. Diese blieb nicht aus. Die Härte in seinem Blick schwand allmählich und machte Überraschung platz.  
„Oh, das… damit habe ich nicht gerechnet." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und seine Stimme wurde zu einem kleinlauten Murmeln. „Tschuldige, das eben war nicht sehr nett von mir, hm? War nicht so gemeint" Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, dann setzte er sich endlich zur mir aufs Bett und ich mußte mir nicht länger den Nacken verrenken, um ihn anzusehen.  
„So, jetzt noch mal langsam für mich. Du willst dich bei mir entschuldigen? Und was ist mit deinem Froschpri... äh Traumprinzen?" Jacob musterte mich neugierig und wartete auf eine Antwort. Etwas beschämt sah ich auf meine Finger, mit denen ich immer wieder nervös den Saum meines Shirts zerknüllte.  
„Edward und ich gehen erst einmal getrennte Wege. Ich muß mir über ein paar Dinge klar werden, weißt du? Es wird dich sicher freuen, zu hören, das ich ihm die Meinung gesagt habe. Das ich es nicht okay von ihm fand, mich sitzen zu lassen. Das er mich sehr verletzt hat und.. irgendwie ist mir dabei wohl auch rausgerutscht, dass du.. „ Ich stockte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten während Jakes Augen immer größer wurden und sich der Anflug eines Grinsens auf seine Lippen stahl. „Du … warst eben für mich da, das habe ich ihm gesagt und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür. Es ist alles so verwirrend. Ich will Edward im Moment jedenfalls nicht sehen." Verlegen und knallrot wie eine Tomate sah ich wieder vorsichtig in Jakes Richtung. Der grinste mittlerweile so breit, dass es aussah, als würde er versuchen seine Ohren zu essen. Ich schnaubte. „Nun grins nicht so! Das hat nichts zu bedeuten!" Das war eine glatte Lüge. Natürlich bedeutete es etwas, aber mußte er sich so schamlos und offensichtlich darüber freuen? Typisch Jake.  
„Ha, und ob es etwas bedeutet", triumphierte er. „Weißt du was ich glaube? Das du mich doch liebst. Ich wusste es doch! Ich meine, warum sonst solltest du ihm aus dem Weg gehen und mich dafür unbedingt sehen wollen?" Er rückte sofort etwas näher an mich heran, was mich nur noch kribbeliger machte. Ich weiß nicht ob es möglich war, noch röter zu werden, aber zumindest fühlte es sich gerade so an, als könnte ich einer roten Warnleuchte Konkurrenz machen.  
„Nein!" protestierte ich unwirsch. „Das bedeutet es nicht!"  
„Na schön, aber sei ehrlich, Bella. Du denkst darüber nach, oder?"  
Verlegen biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und meine Fingernägel bohrten sich durch den Stoff des Shirts, das ich immer noch malträtierte, in meine Haut. Jake hatte mich durchschaut und leugnen hatte keinen Zweck, also nickte ich zögernd, brachte aber kein weiteres Wort heraus. Wo war das Loch, in dem ich versinken konnte?  
„Hey…", seine Stimme klang auf einmal sehr sanft und weniger rau wie sonst. „Es ist okay. Ich mach mich nicht über dich lustig, falls du das denkst. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich freue mich." Vorsichtig griff er nach meinen Händen und befreite mein Shirt, bevor ich noch Löcher hinein bohren konnte. „Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben, Bella. Und ich habe auch nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass du es dir eines Tages anders überlegst. Egal, wie oft du mir das Herz gebrochen hast…. Entschuldige das ich es erwähne, aber es ist nun einmal so. Jedenfalls, egal wie oft, ich komme nicht von dir los und vielleicht beeinflusst das ja ein bißchen deine Überlegungen. Ich…" Nun zögerte Jake seinerseits. Das selbstgefällige Grinsen war wieder aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und hatte einem sehr ernsten Blick Platz gemacht. „Ich würde dir der beste Freund sein, den du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich würde dir die Welt zu Füßen legen, wenn du mich nur läßt und ich würde dich niemals allein lassen. Das ist ein Versprechen."  
Diese Worte kamen aus dem tiefsten Grund seines Herzens. Er sprach mit solch einer Inbrunst, dass es keinen Zweifel an seiner Ehrlichkeit gab. Ich mußte kräftig schlucken und starrte ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an. Ich würde ihm so gerne glauben und darauf vertrauen. Mich der Situation am liebsten einfach hingeben, weil es gerade so wunderbar einfach war, aber diese Worte riefen in mir auch Erinnerungen hervor. Edward hatte mir genau die selben Versprechungen gemacht. Und ihm hatte ich bedingungslos vertraut. Doch letztendlich hatte er sein Versprechen nicht halten können und damit meinen Glauben tief erschüttert. Ich würde Edward auch heute noch gerne glauben, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte. Ich bin sogar davon überzeugt, dass er es tat, als er die Worte aussprach, aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, auf wen konnte ich mich dann wirklich noch verlassen?  
„Ich weiß," war das einzige, was ich im Moment erwidern konnte. Seine Hände schlossen sich etwas fester um meine Finger und ich erwiderte den Druck. „Ich brauch etwas Zeit, Jake. Ich will nichts überstürzen. Edward…"  
„Shhh.. Sag nichts. Sag einfach nichts und nimm es einfach so hin. Und denk darüber nach, ob es nicht den Versuch wert wäre, mir eine Chance zu geben, okay?"  
Ich nickte und sah wieder in Jacobs Augen, die mir mittlerweile so vertraut waren. Wenn ich mich doch einfach nur fallen lassen könnte. Wenn wir uns nur unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt hätten. Wenn es Edward nie gegeben hätte, dann… Den Gedanken brachte ich nicht mehr zu Ende, denn auf einmal legten sich Jakes Lippen auf meine, warm und weich und irgendwie unheimlich tröstlich. Oh Gott, was passierte hier gerade? Er mußte meinen Blick irgendwie missverstanden und als Einladung aufgefasst haben. Mein erster Impuls war, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, aber er hielt meine Hände immer noch fest umschlossen und ich fühlte mich nicht in der Lage, mich irgendwie gegen ihn zu wehren. Im Grunde wollte ich das auch gar nicht, denn der Kuß war schön, wirklich schön. Also ließ ich es geschehen, wich nicht zurück, erwiderte ihn jedoch auch nicht. So weit war ich einfach noch nicht.  
Der Augenblick verflog viel zu schnell und als Jacob den Kuss löste, schenkte er mir ein strahlendes Lächeln. Oh lieber Gott, hoffentlich hatte ich ihm nicht zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht, denn ich wollte ihm nicht noch einmal das Herz brechen müssen. Vorsichtig aber bestimmt entzog ich ihm meine Hände.  
„Ich muß jetzt wieder nach Hause, bevor Charlie etwas merkt. Ich habe immer noch Hausarrest und er weiß nicht, das ich hier bin. Außerdem ist Morgen Schule."  
Jake nickte. „Gut, ich bring dich nach Hause. Sicher ist sicher." Er stand auf.  
„Das mußt du nicht. Wie willst du nach Haue kommen?"  
Jake grinste breit. „Werwolf, schon vergessen? Ich bin als Wolf schneller, als du mit dem Auto. Und ich laß dich bestimmt nicht noch einmal alleine losfahren. Vergiß deine verrückte Freundin nicht. Ich werde sicher nicht mit ansehen, wie du ihr in einem Anfall von Vergesslichkeit in die Arme rennst. Also keine Widerrede."

Während der Fahrt nach Forks war es sehr still. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Straße vor mir und Jacob sich auf die Umgebung um uns herum. Kurz bevor wir die Stadt erreichten, brach er das Schweigen.  
„Sag mal, du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, was in Italien passiert ist."  
Ich seufzte. „Das ist eine lange, unschöne Geschichte. Kann ich sie dir ein anderes mal erzählen? Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie dir gefallen wird." Dabei dachte ich speziell an das Versprechen, dass wir den Volturi geben mussten.  
„Klar, kein Problem. Hast du Morgen schon etwas vor? Wie wäre es mit einem Ausflug zum Strand? Wir könnten die Motorräder nehmen. Ich habe deines gut gepflegt."  
„Ich kann nicht. Hausarrest. Aber du könntest mich besuchen und mir den Knastalltag etwas vertreiben. Ich geh noch ein und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du vorbei kommst." Ich bog in unsere Straße ein und parkte kurz darauf in der Auffahrt.  
„Klar, soll ich dir ein Brot mit einer Feile darin mitbringen?" Jake lachte vergnügt. „Aber im Ernst, wenn du magst, komme ich gegen Nachmittag vorbei."  
Ich lächelte und nickt. „Okay, dann bis Morgen." Gerade schickte ich mich an, auszusteigen, als Jake mich festhielt und erneut versuchte, mich zu küssen. Doch noch bevor seine Lippen die meinen berühren konnten, hörte ich ein lautes Krachen, als würde ein Baum in zwei Teile gespalten. Ich zuckte heftig zusammen und spähte erschrocken nach draußen. „Was war das?"  
Jake starrte alarmiert in Dunkel. „Keine Ahnung, aber das gefällt mir gar nicht. Komm, ich bring dich rein und dann schaue ich nach."  
Eilig stiegen wir aus dem Wagen. Jake legte schützend einen Arm um meine Schultern und beeilte sich, mich zum Haus zu bringen. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mich hinein zu begleiten und durchsuchte vorsichtshalber das ganze Haus.  
„Schließ die Haustür und die Kellertür ab. Laß alle Fenster gut versperrt und rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, bis ich zurück bin. Ich klopfe 3 mal an die Scheibe des Wohnzimmerfensters, okay?"  
Ich nickte und ließ ihn ziehen. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. War Victoria da draußen und lauerte mir auf? Aber dann hätte sie doch niemals so einen Lärm veranstaltet. Vielleicht war es auch gar nichts. Ungeduldig saß ich auf der Couch und ließ das Fenster nicht aus den Augen. Hoffentlich passierte Jake nichts. Die Zeit zog sich quälend langsam dahin. Es verging eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, bis es schließlich 3 mal ans Wohnzimmerfenster klopfte. Ich spähte hinaus und sah Jake, nur in seine Hose gekleidet vor dem Fenster stehen. Natürlich, er hatte wahrscheinlich die Wolfsgestalt angenommen, um die Umgebung zu sichern. Ich deutete mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung Haustür, eilte zu selbiger und schloß ihm auf. „Und? Irgendetwas gefunden?"  
Jake blieb in der Tür stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht direkt, aber euren Kirschbaum im Vorgarten könnt ihr vergessen. Etwas oder jemand hat ihn in der Mitte gespalten. Und ich habe das hier gefunden. Sagt dir das was?" Jake hielt mir ein Lederarmband hin und ich erkannte sofort das metallene Cullen Wappen darauf. Mir wurde schwindelig, als ich danach griff. Kein Zweifel.  
„Das gehört Edward."


	4. Meine Schatten

**Kapitel 4: Meine Schatten**

Ich saß in der Schule und sollte mich eigentlich auf den Englischunterricht konzentrieren. Stattdessen griff ich immer wieder in meine Federtasche und berührte Edwards Lederarmband. Einfach unfassbar. Was sollte ich nun davon halten? Spionierte er mir etwa hinterher? Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Ich war schließlich nicht sein Eigentum! Erst hatte er Ewigkeiten nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen und auf einmal schien er überall zu sein. Mir fiel wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl ein, dass ich nachts nicht allein in meinem Zimmer war und allmählich war ich mir recht sicher, dass es mehr als nur ein Gefühl war. Ich hatte mir angewöhnt, immer mit offenem Fenster zu schlafen, seit ich mit Edward zusammen war und diese Gewohnheit hatte ich bis heute nicht abgelegt. Es wäre also ein leichtes für ihn, nachts in mein Zimmer zu spazieren und mir wie früher beim Schlafen zuzusehen. Irgendwie war das ja romantisch und bewies, dass ihm nach wie vor etwas an mir lag, aber dass er es heimlich tat und ohne mein Einverständnis, dass er einfach so meine Privatsphäre missachtete, nahm ich ihm übel.  
Das Edward gestern nun ausgerechnet Jacobs plumpen Annährungsversuch mit ansehen mußte, machte die verfahrene Situation zudem nicht gerade leichter. Wahrscheinlich dachte er nun, ich hätte mich bereits entschieden, aber so einfach war das nun einmal nicht. Noch war überhaupt nichts entschieden, aber wenn Edward so weiter machte und den eifersüchtigen Liebhaber mimte, hatte ich gar keine Lust, mich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen. Klar war er wütend und enttäuscht. Das wäre ich an seiner Stelle auch. Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht verstehen könnte, aber das war noch lange kein Grund unseren Garten zu demolieren.  
Als Charlie heute Morgen die Bescherung mit dem Kirschbaum bemerkte, hatte er schlimmer geflucht, als jeder Bauarbeiter. Er konnte sich schließlich auch keinen Reim darauf machen, wie so etwas passieren konnte. Ich versuchte ihm weis zu machen, dass es vielleicht in der vergangenen Nacht ein Gewitter gegeben und der Blitz in den Baum eingeschlagen hätte, aber da es keinerlei Brandspuren gab und natürlich niemand etwas von einem nächtlichen Gewitter mitbekommen hatte, verpuffte mein Erklärungsversuch sofort. Tja, jetzt hatte mein Dad ein neues Hobby. Den Baum-Schlächter von Forks suchen. Sollte er nur. Vielleicht lenkte ihn das etwas von meinen Aktivitäten ab. Im besten Fall so sehr, dass er den Hausarrest vorzeitig aufhob. Denn der Umstand, dass ich zu Hause fest saß, wurde allmählich immer ärgerlicher. Am liebten hätte ich mich heute Nachmittag auf die Suche nach Edward gemacht und ihn zur Rede gestellt. Aber das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Außerdem wollte Jake ja zu Besuch kommen.

Jake gestern Abend nach dem Fund des Armbandes wieder zu beruhigen war im übrigen auch eine Kunst für sich gewesen. Der wäre am liebsten sofort losgerannt und hätte Edward die Hölle heiß gemacht. Was unüberlegte Aktionen anging, konnte man Edward und Jacob beide in einen Sack stecken, draufhauen und man traf immer den richtigen. Nachdem ich jedoch ein paar Minuten auf ihn eingeredet hatte, beruhigte Jacob sich zum Glück, versprach mir, direkt nach Hause zu gehen und die Sache vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er sein Versprechen auch gehalten hatte.  
Kurz dachte ich darüber nach, Jacob zu bitten, dass er Edward vielleicht doch aufspürte, damit ich wenigstens wusste, wo er sich derzeit versteckte. Aber das war keine sonderlich gute Idee. Ich mußte mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen, um mit Edward in Kontakt zu treten. Vielleicht einfach mal auf seinem Handy anrufen. Die Nummer hatte ich ja noch. Die Cullens kamen jedenfalls immer noch nicht zur Schule, daher nahm ich an, dass die Familie noch nicht nach Forks zurückgekehrt war.  
„Bella..hey..Bella, aufwachen! Die Stunde ist vorbei!"  
„Was?" Irritiert sah ich auf und sah Mike Newton, der mich breit angrinste. Soviel zum Thema Englisch. Die Stunde hatte ich komplett verschlafen.

Auch der Rest meines Schultages verlief nicht gerade besser und ich war einfach nur froh, als ich es hinter mir hatte. Seit Italien konnte ich mich auf nichts mehr richtig konzentrieren und fürchtete, dass es sich bald auf meine Noten auswirken würde. Das hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt, denn der nächste Ärger mit Charlie wäre vorprogrammiert.  
Während der Fahrt nach Hause grübelte ich immer noch vor mich hin und bemerkte nicht, dass mir schon eine ganze Weile ein schwarzer, unscheinbarer Fiat folgte. Auch als ich kurz beim Supermarkt hielt, um noch ein paar Zutaten für das Abendessen zu kaufen, fiel mir nur am Rande auf, dass der Wagen ein paar Reihen hinter mir parkte, jedoch niemand ausstieg. Stutzig wurde ich erst, als ich nach dem Einkauf weiter fuhr und der Wagen sich nahtlos hinter mir in den Verkehr einfädelte. Allmählich wurde ich scheinbar paranoid. Aber um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass ich mir nur etwas einbildete, bog ich in eine Seitenstraße ab und fuhr eine unnötige Schleife um den nächsten Block. Der Fiat war immer noch hinter mir. Okay, jetzt wurde es unheimlich. Das konnte kein Zufall mehr sein. An der nächsten roten Ampel versuchte ich, durch den Rückspiegle zu erkennen, wer da hinter dem Steuer saß. Keine Chance, die Sonneblende der Fahrerseite war hinunter geklappt und ich konnte nichts erkennen. Nur das derjenige recht groß war. Was jetzt? Die Ampel sprang um auf Grün und ich drückte aufs Gas. Mein Blick huschte immer wieder zum Rückspiegel. Der Fiat blieb hartnäckig hinter mir. Ich fuhr etwas langsamer und tastete in meinem Rucksack nach meinem Handy, erwischte es, ließ es fallen (das war ja klar) und versuchte, es aus dem Fußraum der Beifahrerseite zu angeln. Dabei achtete ich nicht mehr auf den Verkehr und es kam, wie es kommen mußte. Ich verriss das Steuer, der Transporter rumpelte auf den Fußweg und stieß gegen eine Mülltonne, die polternd zu Boden fiel und ihren kompletten Inhalt über den Bürgersteig verteilte. Bravo, das war ja mal wieder eine typische Bella Swan Aktion. Aus Reflex und Schreck stieg ich auf die Bremse und brachte meinen Wagend endlich zum stehen. Erschrocken starrte ich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Dilemma vor mir. Passanten waren stehen geblieben und gafften mich nicht weniger schockiert an. Zum Glück hatte ich niemanden verletzt.  
Ich hatte mich noch nicht wieder ganz im Griff als jemand gegen das Beifahrerfenster klopfte. „Miss, sind Sie verletzt? Alles okay?" Ich blinzelte den Mann etwas verwirrt an, nickte dann und stieg aus dem Wagen, um mir das Schlamassel von außen anzusehen.  
„Sind sie verletzt? Soll ich ihnen einen Krankenwagen rufen?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und brachte ein mühsames Lächeln zustande.  
„Nein nein, alles okay. Vielen Dank." Verlegen betrachtete ich den Schaden. Mein Transporter hatte nur eine Schramme abbekommen, aber die Mülltonne war ordentlich verbeult. Hm, hätte schlimmer sein können. Ich hob die Tonne auf und stellte sie an ihren Platz, sammelte mit spitzen Fingern den Müll ein, so gut es ging und schämte mich in Grund und Boden. Peinlich, peinlich, peinlich! Der Mann, der mich angesprochen hatte, war so nett, mir bei der Schadensbegrenzung zu helfen. Ich bedankte mich noch einmal aufrichtig bei ihm und kehrte zu meinem Transporter zurück.  
Da stand er, direkt hinter meinem Wagen. Der schwarze Fiat. Verdammt! Mein Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus vor Schreck. Aber ich war doch mitten auf offener Straße. Hier konnte mir eigentlich nichts geschehen. Also gut, Angriff war bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, beschloss den Kerl zur Rede zu stellen und stapfte auf das fremde Auto zu. Ich riß die Fahrertür auf und wetterte sofort los, bevor der Kerl auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.  
„Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein, mir durch die halbe Stadt hinterher zu fahren und jetzt auch noch den….. Du???" Ungläubig starrte ich in das innere des Wagens und blickte in ein mir vertrautes Gesicht. Emmett, Edwards Bruder, grinste mich breit an und schien sich bestens zu amüsieren.  
„Ach Bella, das war zum tot lachen. Mach das noch mal. Ehrlich, mit der Nummer kannst du im Zirkus auftreten." Er lachte sein typisches, dröhnendes Lachen und schlug sich auf die Schenkel.  
Ich verschränkte gereizt die Arme vor der Brust. „Sehr komisch. Sag mir mal lieber, warum du mich verfolgst."  
Emmett zwinkerte mich immer noch grinsend an. „Na, das ist meine Schicht. Ich bin dran, auf dich aufzupassen." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett des Fiats. „Genau genommen wäre ich eigentlich erst in 5 Stunden dran, aber nach letzter Nacht hatte Edward die Faxen dicke. Du hast ihm ganz schön zugesetzt." Das Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.  
Ich schnaubte. „Ich habe ihn ja nicht gebeten, mir hinterher zu spionieren. Außerdem hat er die Situation vollkommen missverstanden. Das kannst du ihm gerne von mir ausrichten. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, sag ihm bitte, dass ich gern mit ihm darüber reden würde. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn er voreilige Schlüsse zieht. Ach und noch etwas. Warum bewacht ihr mich? Wegen Victoria?"  
Emmett lehnte sich in dem Sitz des für ihn viel zu kleinen Fiats zurück. „Und du meinst das kann ich mir alles merken, ja? Okay, ich richte es aus, aber vielleicht rufst du ihn einfach mal an. Wir sind wieder in das Haus hier in Forks gezogen. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja, bei der Wachaktion, die mich übrigens ziemlich nervt, geht es um diese Victoria."  
Das war unangenehm. Scheinbar hatten alle außer mir daran gedacht, dass ich noch immer in Gefahr schwebte, und trotzdem das Verhältnis zwischen Edward und mir gerade nicht zum Besten stand, kümmerten sich die Cullens nach wie vor um meinen Schutz. Ich fühlte mich ziemlich mies.  
„Danke Emmett, ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, was ihr da macht. Ich mach das irgendwann wieder gut. Hm, kannst du mir Edwards Handynummer mal geben? Ich habe seine alte Nummer zwar noch, aber ich glaube, die hat er mittlerweile gewechselt. Jedenfalls geht da nie einer ran."  
Emmett nickte. „Klar, hol dein Handy. Das hast du doch vorhin gesucht, bevor du dich als Stuntfrau versucht hast, oder?" Wieder grinste er und ich trollte mich schnell zu meinem Auto, um mein Handy zu suchen. Wenig später hatte ich Edwards neue Handynummer eingespeichert und saß wieder in meinem Transporter. Emmett würde mich wohl auch für den Rest des Tages observieren und an mir kleben, wie ein Schatten. Dann würde Edward ja aus erster Hand erfahren, dass ich Jacob heute schon wieder sehen würde. Dieses mal sollte ich Jacob jedoch vorwarnen, dass wir beobachtet wurden. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, wie viel Edward wohl mitbekommen hatte, als ich im Hause der Blacks gewesen war, denn da mußte er mir bereits gefolgt sein. Aber ich fürchtete, das würde ich noch früh genug erfahren.


	5. Im romantischen Schein der Flimmerkiste

**Kapitel 5: Im romantischen Schein der Flimmerkiste**

„Hallo, mein Schatz. Hast du schon sehnsüchtig auf mich gewartet?" Breit grinsend stand Jacob vor der Haustüre und wuschelte mir durchs Haar, als ich ihm öffnete.  
„Hey, werd mal nicht frech. Ich bin immer noch älter als du und soweit ich weiß, kann von ‚Schatz' keine Rede sein!"  
„Ach, fang nicht wieder die Altersdiskussion an. Die gewinne ich sowieso." Er schob sich an mir vorbei ins Haus und ging schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer. Dort machte er es sich auf der Couch bequem und wühlte in seinem Rucksack herum.  
„Was schleppst du denn da alles mit?" Neugierig setzte ich mich zu ihm und sah zu wie er nach und nach einen Stapel DVDs, Chips, Kekse und ein Kartenspiel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch verteilte.  
„Beschäftigungstherapie für meine Knastbraut." Jacob lachte vergnügt und lehnte sich zurück. „Gibt's was Neues von deinem Ex?"  
Ich nahm den Stapel DVDs auf meinen Schoß, um mir die Titel anzusehen, hielt aber bei Jakes Frage inne. Ex? Irgendwie stimmte das schon. Wirklich zusammen waren Edward und ich nicht mehr, aber so richtig getrennt waren wir auch nicht, oder?  
„Ja, indirekt. Eine Erklärung, warum er mir hinterher spioniert hat."  
Jacob legte den Kopf schief und sah mich neugierig an.  
"Na da bin ich mal gespannt. Ich hoffe, es ist ein guter Grund, sonst muss ich ihm den Kopf abreißen."  
Ich seufzte. „Jake… bitte. Sag so was nicht, okay? Er war nur hier, um auf mich aufzupassen. Wegen Victoria. Die ganze Familie passt auf mich auf. Das ist mir schon irgendwie unangenehm, weil sie sich so um mich sorgen und ich... Na ja, lassen wir das. Im Moment beobachtet uns übrigens Emmett."  
Sofort sah Jacob zum Fenster und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
„Keine Privatsphäre, mh? Der muss hier nicht rumlungern, so lange ich bei dir bin." Er stand auf, ging zum Fenster und löste die Gardinen aus der Halterung. Dann zog er das Fenster einfach zu. „So, Problem erledigt", verkündete er stolz und setzte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen wieder zu mir. Ich schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, ließ ihn aber machen. Mich nervte es ja auch ein bisschen, so auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Emmett alles was hier passierte sowieso brühwarm an Edward weiter geben würde und selbst wenn nicht, konnte Edward immer noch Emmetts Gedanken lesen. Daher war ich eigentlich sogar froh über die zugezogenen Gardinen, aber das musste ich Jake ja nicht gleich unter die Nase reiben.  
Ich betrachtete die DVDs, hob dann den Kopf und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du die ganze Videothek geplündert? Die schaffen wir heute doch alle gar nicht."  
Jake errötete leicht. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Ein paar davon gehören mir, aber die meisten hab ich mir von Embry und Paul geliehen. Paul meinte ein DVD-Nachmittag wäre ganz gut für ein erstes Date. Und lieber ein paar Filme mehr, damit wir uns auch einig werden"  
„Date?", gab ich fragend zurück. „Ich hab das hier eigentlich nicht als Date aufgefasst. Laß uns… nichts überstürzen, okay? Ich fände es besser, wenn wir das hier einfach ein Treffen bester Freunde nennen würden."  
Jacob seufzte etwas enttäuscht. „Na schön, wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss? Wir nennen es ein Treffen bester Freunde die zufällig ein bisschen mehr für einander übrige haben könnten, als beste Freunde es normalerweise tun?"  
Nun musste ich lachen. „Ach Jake. Also schön, von mir aus, aber erwarte jetzt nicht von mir, dass ich das zehnmal hinter einander sage. Und was zum Teufel ist DAS??"  
Ich hielt eine DVD hoch und zeigte Jake das Cover.  
„Underworld Teil 1, wieso?"  
„Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, oder?"  
„Warum?", Jake gluckste. „Ich mag den Film und die Lykaner sind ziemlich cool."  
Schmunzelnd schob ich den Film bei Seite. „Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gerne, hm? Aber ich glaube, ich hab wenig Lust mir einen Film anzusehen, in dem sich Vampire und Werwölfe bekriegen. Viel zu realistisch."  
Jake lachte laut auf. „Verdammt, das Gespräch hätte man auf Video aufzeichnen und bei Youtube reinstellen müssen." Nun mussten wir beide lachen.  
„Gib mal her, ich such dir einen Film raus." Er nahm mir die Filme aus der Hand, wühlte den Stapel durch und präsentierte mir dann „Braindead".  
„Na toll, an deinem Filmgeschmack müssen wir noch arbeiten."  
„Was denn? Du magst doch Zombiefilme. Besser, als irgendein Schmachtstreifen. Den heben wir uns lieber für unser erstes richtiges Date auf." Er zwinkerte. „Außerdem ist der Film wirklich lustig."  
Ich rollte nur mit den Augen. „Du hast einen echt seltsamen Humor. Okay, dann gucken wir eben den Film, aber den nächsten suche ich aus."

Wir machten es uns beide auf der Couch gemütlich, plünderten die Knabbereien, die Jacob mitgebracht hatte und ließen uns von diesem echt schlechten Film berieseln. Zumindest musste man beim Gucken nicht nachdenken.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Jake machte den ersten Annäherungsversuch. Mich hatte es schon fast gewundert, dass er sich für seine Verhältnisse so viel Zeit gelassen hatte. Der Film lief bestimmt schon seit 20 Minuten, fühlte sich aber deutlich länger an. Jake stützte den Arm auf die Rückenlehne der Couch und zupfte an meinem Haar, dabei hielt er den Blick starr auf den Fernseher gerichtet. Ich schielte zu ihm rüber. Was nun? Irgendwie war es ja schon etwas blöd, dass wir wie die Salzsäulen so nebeneinander hockten.  
Seine Hand glitt hören, berührte kurz meinen Nacken und kam an meiner Schulter zur Ruhe. Ach verflixt, was soll's! Ich rutschte näher an ihn heran, lehnte mich an seine Seite und benutzte seine Schulter als Kopfstütze. Das musste reichen. So und nicht weiter! Jake lächelte zufrieden und zog mich etwas fester an sich heran. Dabei ließ er den Fernseher nicht aus den Augen. Ab und an war sein kehliges Lachen zu hören, wenn ein Zombiekopf zerplatzte oder Gedärme durch die Gegend flogen. Seine Hand kraulte sanft über meinen Oberarm und ich schloss für ein paar Minuten die Augen. Nicht wegen des Films, sondern einfach nur, um den Augenblick des Friedens und der Ruhe zu genießen. Solche Momente waren in letzter Zeit eher spärlich gesät.  
„Bella, erzählst du mir von Italien?"  
Ich riss die Augen auf und sah Jake verwundert an. Wieso jetzt? Er hatte sich vom Fernseher abgewandt und sah mich mit ernstem Blick an.  
Kurz presste ich meine Lippen fest auf einander. „Jake, ich.. würde damit gerne noch etwas warten."  
„So schlimm ist es also?"  
„Eventuell schon, ja." In Gedanken fügte ich noch ein „Für dich auf jeden Fall" hinzu. „Ich erzähl es dir nach dem Abendessen. Einverstanden? Du bleibst doch zum essen oder?"  
Jacobs Gesicht hellte sich deutlich auf. „Klar, mit Essen kann man mich immer bestechen."  
Ich grinste. „Gut, dann hab ich den Ochsen ja nicht umsonst geschlachtet. Der reicht hoffentlich für dich allein."  
„Hey!" Jake protestierte gespielt und piekte mir in die Seite. Überrascht quietschte ich auf, zuckte zusammen und schlug nach seinen Fingen.  
„Ach schau an, bist du da etwa kitzelig?" Oh nein, ich ahnte, was mir nun blühte. Ehe ich mich außer Reichweite flüchten konnte, hatte Jake mich bereits mit einem Arm um die Hüften gepackt und kam drohend mit den Fingern seiner freien Hand näher. Ich lachte und strampelte, versuchte mich zu wehren, aber natürlich ohne Erfolg.  
„Laß mich los, du Spinner. Ich warne dich. Meine Rache wird grausam sein!"  
„Ich zittere vor Angst!"  
Und schon berührte er mich wieder an meiner Seite, was mir ein neuerliches Quietschen und Lachen entlockte.  
„Hör auf Jake, bitte!", rief ich unter Lachtränen, wand mich hin und her und warf meinen Oberkörper nach vorn, in der Hoffnung, damit seinen Griff zu lockern. Rumms!  
Der Schwung kam wohl zu überraschend und riss uns beide von der Couch zu Boden. Zum Glück reagierte Jake schnell genug, ließ mich noch im Fallen los und federte seinen Sturz mit den Armen ab, bevor er mich unter seinem Gewicht begrub. Wäre er auf mich drauf gefallen, wäre ich jetzt wohl platt wie eine Flunder.  
Ächzend lag ich auf dem Bauch und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Jacob über mir lachte sich halb tot und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Mühsam drehte ich mich unter ihm auf den Rücken und funkelte ihn an. „Sehr witzig, du Scherzkeks. Das tat ganz schön weh. Lass mich bitte aufstehen."  
Doch Jacob rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, beugte sich tiefer und sah mir fest in die Augen.  
„Keine Chance Bells, ich lass dich jetzt bestimmt nicht laufen."  
„Jake…" Mehr brachte ich nicht über die Lippen. Mein Hals wurde auf einmal staubtrocken und sein intensiver Blick machte mich ganz nervös. Oh Gott, mein Herz raste wie wild und ich spürte, wie ich errötete. Dieses Gefühl kannte ich nur zu gut. Allerdings hatte das bisher nur einer bei mir ausgelöst: Edward!  
Jacobs Blick wurde dunkler, entschlossener, wie der eines Raubtieres, das seine Beute fest im Blick hatte. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, den Wolf in ihm erkennen zu können.  
Dann senkten sich seine Lippen auf meine und raubten mir endgültig den Atem. Er war so unendlich sanft und vorsichtig, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte. Wie von allein legte sich meine Hand in seinen Nacken, zog ihn näher an mich heran bis seine enorme Wärme mich zu überfluten schien. Schüchtern erwiderte ich seinen Kuss während Timothy Balme über den Fernseher flimmerte und mit einem Rasenmäher einem Zombie das Gesicht wegmähte.


	6. Not schafft neue Wege

**Kapitel 6: Not schafft neue Wege**

Charlies Blick wanderte während des Abendessens immer wieder fragend und verwundert zwischen Jacob und mir hin und her. Jacob grinste die ganze Zeit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und verputzte seine riesige Portion Kotelett mit Kartoffelbrei, während ich unter Charlies Blicken immer wieder hochrot wurde und mich ziemlich lang an meinem Essen aufhielt.  
Als Charlie von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, hatte er mich und Jake gerade dabei erwischt, wie wir uns in der Küche mit Kartoffelschalen bewarfen und ein heilloses Durcheinander anrichteten. Ich hatte Jake nämlich gebeten, mir beim Kochen zu helfen, was sich als großer Fehler heraus stellte. Nach dem Kuss war er so euphorisch und aufgedreht, dass er einfach nicht von mir ablassen konnte, was mir schnell zu bunt wurde. Erst gab es einen kräftigen Klaps auf seine Finger, dann flog ein Kochlöffel und letztendlich bewarfen wir uns mit allem, was wir finden konnten. Charlie musste unser Lachen schon vor der Haustür gehört haben. Daher war sein erster Gang in die Küche, um zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging. Den kuriosen Anblick nahm er schweigend mit einem Kopfschütteln hin, doch ich bin mir sicher, den Anflug eines zufriedenen Lächelns auf seinen Lippen gesehen zu haben, als Charlie uns nach einer knappen Begrüßung wieder allein ließ.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich noch ein Weilchen bleibe? 1 oder 2 Stunden?", fragte Jacob an Charlie gewandt. Mein Dad setzte einen grüblerischen Blick auf, schaute kurz zur Wanduhr über der Tür und nickte dann.  
„Ausnahmsweise, aber nicht länger. Ihr müsst Morgen beide zur Schule."  
Jacob strahlte. „Prima! Sag mal Bella, isst du das nicht mehr?" Und schwups war mein Teller weg.  
„Wo lässt du das alles?" Ich sah Jake kurz zu, wie er die Reste meines Koteletts inhalierte, und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen.  
Gemeinsam wuschen wir schnell das dreckige Geschirr ab und zogen uns dann in mein Zimmer zurück. Unaufgefordert ließ Jacob sich auf mein Bett plumpsen, dass unter seinem Gewicht bedenklich quietschte, und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
„Was ist? Hab ich etwas im Gesicht?"  
Er grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, im Gesicht nicht." Mit diesen Worten griff er nach meinem Handgelenk, zog mich zu sich heran und klaubte mir ein Stück Kartoffelschale aus dem Haar. „Sei froh, dass es kein Reis war. Da hättest du noch Tage lang was von."  
Fragend hob ich eine Braue. „Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht wissen, woher du das so genau weißt."  
Ich befreite mein Handgelenk aus seinem Griff und setzte mich im Schneidersitz neben Jacob aufs Bett. Sein Blick fixierte mich nach wie vor und ich war mir ziemlich sicher zu wissen, worauf er wartete. „Italien?"  
Jake nickte. „Erzähl es einfach. Ich reiß dir schon nicht den Kopf ab. Seit heute nicht mehr." Er lächelte sanft, doch der Nachsatz ‚Nicht mehr' machte mich stutzig.  
„Moment, ich glaube vorher muß ich noch etwas klarstellen", setzte ich an, doch Jacob fiel mir ins Wort.  
„Das der Kuss vorhin keine Bedeutung hatte? Ach komm, Bella, hör auf dich selbst anzulügen. Ich bin es langsam leid."  
Jake lehnte sich zu mir und griff mit beiden Händen nach meinen Schultern. Dabei sah er mir mit ernstem Blick direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich will dich nicht bedrängen, aber ich will auch nicht ständig von dir hören, das dieses oder jenes bedeutungslos sei, okay? Das ist es nicht. Nicht für mich und ich bin mir sicher, für dich auch nicht! Du bist nämlich eine verdammt schlechte Lügnerin. Der einzige Mensch, den du anlügen kannst, bist du selbst. Warum suchst du meine Nähe, wenn da nichts zwischen uns ist? Warum hast du mir nicht wie sonst einfach eine gescheuert, als ich dich geküsst habe? Du hättest mir kräftig zwischen die Beine treten können. Ich lag schließlich genau richtig. Aber das hast du nicht! Ganz im Gegenteil! Und wenn ich dir jetzt in die Augen schaue, soll ich dir sagen, was ich dann sehe?" Er wartete meine Antwort nicht ab. „Ich sehe verdammt viele Fragen und Unsicherheit und Zweifel. Aber das ist nicht alles. Ich sehe auch Sehnsucht darin. Bella… lass dich einfach mal fallen und tu das, was dein Herz dir sagt. Stell deinen Verstand endlich ab und horch in dich hinein. Dann wirst du sehen…" Er zögerte. „…was ich sehe."  
Uff, mir verschlug es einmal mehr die Sprache. Wie zum Geier konnte er den Nagel so genau auf den Kopf treffen? Das war einfach nicht fair. Scheinbar trug ich meine Gedanken ja wie ein offenes Buch mit mir herum. Verlegen schlug ich die Augen nieder, um seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll Jake. Außer der Bitte, mir einfach Zeit zu lassen. Aber das sagte ich dir gestern schon. Ich würde mich gerne einfach fallen lassen. Aber weißt du, ich habe auch Angst, dich wieder zu enttäuschen, falls das mit mir und Edward eben doch… na ja... du weißt schon. Ich kann es nicht ausschließen. Ich hasse es ja selbst, dass ich mich nicht entscheiden kann. Ich find es zum kotzen, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, aber das ändert leider nichts. Hab bitte Geduld mit mir."  
Jacob nickte und ließ mich los. „Ich gebe mir Mühe, aber sieh es mir nach, dass ich hin und wieder einfach nicht widerstehen kann. Es wäre so einfach mit uns, weißt du?"  
„Ja, ich weiß."  
Er hatte verdammt Recht. Eine Beziehung mit Edward war schrecklich kompliziert. Ständig war Edward vollkommen angespannt und hielt sich krampfhaft zurück, damit er mich nicht mit seinen übermenschlichen Kräften verletzte. Küsse mussten abgebrochen werden, wenn sie zu leidenschaftlich wurden und jeder nähere Körperkontakt war streng verboten. Das nervte mich unheimlich. Ich wollte mehr! Und ich hätte all das bei Jacob haben können. Einfach so. Außerdem war es so leicht, mit Jake umzugehen. Wenn wir uns so gut verstanden, wie jetzt gerade, machte es mir unheimlich viel Spaß mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Wir konnten mit einander herumblödeln, Seitenhiebe austeilen und einfach nur Teenager sein. Das war mit Edward nicht so leicht. Er war manchmal einfach schrecklich steif. Ich liebte seine altmodische Art zu reden und jedes Mädchen wünscht sich einen Gentleman als Freund. Aber manchmal wollte man doch auch einfach nur mal jung und verrückt sein, rumtoben, sich mal mit dem anderen rangeln und nicht immer ständig auf der Hut sein müssen. Es hatte eben beides seine Vor- und Nachteile.  
Also schön, Jake wollte, dass ich einfach nur mal meinem Gefühl folgte? Man konnte es ja auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen und mein Gefühl sagte, das ich gerne eine Umarmung hätte, wenn ich schon die unschöne Volterra - Geschichte erzählen musste. Ich rutschte dicht an Jake heran, drehte mich mit dem Rücken gegen ihn, lehnte mich an seine Brust, ergriff seinen rechten Arm und legte ihn um meine Hüften. Vorteil an dieser Sitzposition war, dass ich ihm nicht in die Augen schauen musste.  
Jake verkrampfte sich im ersten Moment ein bisschen, doch dann schloss er mich fest in die Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar.  
„Nicht an den Kartoffeln verschlucken", neckte ich und atmete einmal tief durch. „Also gut… Volterra.. Das Alice und ich Edward aufhalten konnten, hast du ja schon mitbekommen"  
„Leider", brummelte er leise. Ich sparte mir jeden Kommentar dazu, schließlich konnte ich kaum mit einem Jubelschrei seinerseits rechnen.  
„Unglücklicher Weise hatten wir das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, auf die Volturi treffen zu dürfen. Edwards öffentlicher Auftritt ist von ihnen nicht unbemerkt geblieben. War eigentlich auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Jedenfalls gibt es mit denen nun ein kleines Problem. Die Vampire haben es schließlich nicht so sonderlich gern, dass Menschen von ihrer Existenz erfahren und ähm… tja.. ich bin wohl irgendwie ein Mensch."  
„Ein Glück!"  
Ich seufzte, erzählte aber weiter. „Sie wollten mich nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Nur unter einer Bedingung"  
Jacob versteifte sich augenblicklich. „Welche?"  
„Ich… muß ein Vampir sein, wenn die Volturi die Cullens das nächste Mal aufsuchen werden."  
Schweigen. Jacobs Griff wurde fester, als hätte er Angst, ich könne mich plötzlich in Luft auflösen. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine und ließ ihm Zeit sich zu sammeln. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich hektisch und ich konnte seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken spüren. Es war offensichtlich, dass er gerade sehr um seine Beherrschung bemüht war. Seitdem er die Werwolfgestalt annehmen konnte, ging sein Temperament schneller mit ihm durch, als früher. Im schlimmsten Fall hatte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle und verwandelte sich, ohne es beeinflussen zu können.  
„Und du hast zugestimmt."  
Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.  
„Ich hatte keine Wahl. Wenn ich abgelehnt hätte, wäre ich jetzt tot."  
„Verstehe. Dann werden wir diese elenden Blutsauger töten müsse."  
Seine Stimme klang fest und entschlossen, duldete keine Widerrede. Ich wand mich aus seiner Umarmung, drehte mich um und sah ihn ernst an.  
„Nein, Jake, das werdet ihr nicht. Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Was macht es denn schon, wenn ich ein Vampir bin? Wir können doch trotzdem…"  
„Nein, können wir nicht und das weißt du! Ein Vampir und ein Werwolf? Nie im Leben! Und ich will das auch nicht! Ich will nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie man aus dir ein stinkendes Monster macht!"  
Jake zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut und lief rot an. Was sollte ich jetzt nur machen? Er war kurz vorm platzen.  
„Hey", vorsichtig nahm ich sein Gesicht in beide Hände, "wir finden eine Lösung. Aber ich will auf keinen Fall, dass du dich Hals über Kopf in einen aussichtslosen Kampf stürzt. Die Volturi sind viele, Jacob. Zu viele für Euer Rudel. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren. Schon gar nicht so!"  
„Wieviel Zeit bleibt uns?" Seine Stimme klang rau und kehlig.  
„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht Monate, vielleicht Wochen. Aber uns fällt etwas ein! Ich muß nur mit Edward reden. Er ist auch dagegen, dass aus mir ein Vampir wird."  
„Na was für ein Glück. Ausnahmsweise sind wir uns da mal einig! Aber was soll er ausrichten, was ich nicht auch könnte? Du brauchst ihn nicht!"  
Meine Hände lagen immer noch an Jakes Wangen und mein Daumen fuhr beruhigend über seine glühende Haut.  
„Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich ihn brauche, aber er und seine Familie kennen die Volturi, im Gegensatz zu dir. Wenn jemandem etwas einfällt, dann ihnen. Ich möchte eine friedliche Lösung."  
Jacob griff nach meinen Händen, umschlang sie mit den seinen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es die geben wird. Aber gut, wenn du mit den Cullens reden willst, bestehe ich darauf stellvertretend für mein Rudel dabei sein zu dürfen. Es geht auch mich etwas an, was mit dir geschieht. Und sei es nur als dein bester Freund."  
Ungläubig blieb mir der Mund offen stehen. Wollte Jacob mir damit gerade sagen, dass er sich für mich mit den Cullens zusammen tun würde?  
Ein warmer Finger schob sich unter mein Kinn und klappte meinen Mund wieder zu.  
„Ist dir das nicht recht?"  
„Was? Doch doch! Ich dachte nur gerade, ich hätte mich verhört. Aber du bist nicht der Anführer eures Rudels. Was wird Sam dazu sagen?"  
Jacob zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Kümmere du dich einfach nur darum, dass die Cullens zu einem Gespräch bereit sind. Wo ist mir egal. Ob nun ihr Revier oder unseres, dass ist vollkommen gleich. Sag ihnen, ich wäre bereit, einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln."  
„Oh Jake…" Jedes weitere Wort blieb mir vor Rührung im Halse stecken. Glücklich fiel ich ihm um den Hals und umarmte ihn fest. „Danke."  
„Bedank dich nicht zu früh, Bella. Ich garantiere für nichts."  
Er schlang seine Arme um mich und hielt mich einfach nur fest.


	7. So sollte es nicht sein

**Kapitel 7: So sollte es nicht ein**

Seit 10 Minuten starrte ich nun schon mein Handy an und konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden, Edwards Nummer anzuwählen. Ich las immer wieder seinen Namen auf dem Display, klickte die Detailansicht des Adressbuches an, studierte die Nummer, als sähe ich sie zum ersten Mal und brach den Vorgang dann doch wieder ab. Ich hätte sterben können vor Nervosität. Mir war schon ganz übel und in meinem Bauch zwickte es unangenehm.  
Gestern Abend hatte ich Jacob zugesagt, dass ich Edward darum bitten würde, sich mit ihm wegen der Volturi auseinander zu setzen und heute wünschte ich schon wieder, ich hätte es Jacob ausgeredet. Und das nur, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich es Edward beibringen sollte. Zumal es sicher nicht das Thema war, welches sich Edward für ein erstes Gespräch nach unserer Auseinandersetzung wünschte. Ich verfluchte meine Feigheit, klickte Edwards Nummer erneut im Adressbuch an, hielt den Atem an und drückte auf ‚Wählen'.  
Ich schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass es die Sache angenehmer machen würde, was natürlich Blödsinn war, aber zumindest bildete ich mir ein, dass alles mit geschlossenen Augen nur halb so wild war. Es klingelte. Gut, sein Handy war also nicht abgeschaltet.

„Hallo Bella."  
Natürlich, er sah meine Nummer auf dem Display und seine Stimme klang nur halb so distanziert, wie ich erwartet hatte.  
„Hey…" Kurze Pause. Ich schluckte. „Wie geht es dir?"  
Oh Gott, war das unangenehm! Und dann noch so eine blöde Floskel. Ich hatte alle Zeit der Welt gehabt, um mich vernünftig auf dieses Gespräch vorzubereiten und alles was mir gerade durch den Kopf schoss, war sinnloses Gestotter.  
„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich nehme an, dir geht es gut?"  
„Den Umständen entsprechend."  
Edward lachte trocken. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Anrufes? Das mit dem Baum tut mir übrigens Leid. Ich kauf Charlie einen neuen."  
Ach ja, der Baum. Den wollte Charlie dieses Wochenende abholzen und feierlich zu Brennholz verarbeiten.  
„Vergiß den Baum. Ich habe ihn eh nie gemocht. Ständig habe ich die klebrigen Blütenblätter bei mir im Zimmer. Die sind echt überall."  
Das stimmte nicht. Ich fand die Kirschblüten toll, aber ich wollte Edward kein schlechtes Gewissen machen.  
„Deswegen rufe ich auch nicht an."  
„Das dachte ich mir schon."  
Seine Stimme klang irgendwie komisch. Zu beherrscht, um als ruhig durchzugehen. Edward gab sich merklich Mühe, die Fassung zu behalten und scheinbar nicht damit heraus zu platzen, was er mir am liebsten alles an den Kopf werfen würde. Zumindest konnte ich mir denken, dass es so war.  
„Also, was hast du mir zu sagen? Geht es um deinen …. ‚Freund'?"  
Die Art und Weise, wie er das letzte Wort betonte, spöttisch und verbittert, gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich hatte augenblicklich das Gefühl, mich rechtfertigen zu müssen.  
„Falls du Jacob meinst, er ist ‚ein' Freund, nicht mein Freund. Und ich…"  
„Einen Freund küsst man nicht, Bella."  
Nun glich seine Stimme eher einem drohenden Knurren. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, aber ich versuchte sachlich zu bleiben. Streit war das letzte was ich jetzt wollte.  
„Ja, er hat mich geküsst und du weißt, dass es nicht das erste mal war. Aber darüber will ich jetzt nicht mit dir reden. Schon gar nicht am Telefon. Können wir uns sehen?"  
„Und wenn ich dich nicht sehen will?"  
„Dann wäre ich gezwungen, doch am Telefon mit dir zu reden. Aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich dir dabei in die Augen sehen könnte, Edward."  
Er schwieg kurz und schien zu überlegen.  
„Wann und wo?"  
Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er sich nun doch dazu bereit erklärte, mich zu treffen.  
„Das ist das Problem. Ich habe doch Hausarrest und kann nicht hier weg."  
„Für den Hund schleichst du dich auch heimlich aus dem Haus."  
Ich schnappte nach Luft und lief mal wieder knallrot an. Es war das erste mal, dass ich hörte, wie er so abfällig über jemand anderen sprach.  
„Vergiss es, Bella. Ich will gar nicht, dass du dir wegen mir noch Ärger mit Charlie einhandelst. Den hast du schon zur Genüge. Lass das Fenster auf. Ich komme heute Abend zu dir."  
Ehrlich gestanden war mir etwas mulmig bei dem Gedanken, dass Edward heute Abend hier aufkreuzen würde. Zum einen, weil ich Bedenken hatte, Charlie könnte es mitbekommen und zum anderen würde Edward hier überall Jacobs Geruch wahrnehmen. An mir, meinen Kleidern, meinem Bett. Das machte ja einen hervorragenden Eindruck, aber es half alles nichts. Da mussten wir beide durch.  
„Okay, bis heute Abend."  
„Bella" Edward zögerte kurz. „Du fehlst mir."  
Bei diesen Worten schlug mein Herz sofort höher, doch ich brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Ich erwachte erst aus meiner Starre, als es in der Leitung klickt. Edward hatte aufgelegt.

Am Abend verabschiedete ich mich früh von Charlie mit der Begründung, ich müsse noch lernen. Ich zog mich auf mein Zimmer zurück und wartete. Und wartete…. Und wartete. Und wie das so ist mit dem Warten, verging die Zeit im Schneckentempo. Dennoch war ich nicht in der Lage, mich irgendwie abzulenken. Also saß ich weiter mehr oder minder geduldig vor dem Fenster und rührte mich nicht vom Fleck.  
Um kurz vor 21 Uhr dann endlich die Erlösung. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Edward plötzlich vor mir auf. Sein Blick war ernst und er verzog keine Miene als er mich ansah. Doch ein Blick in seine karamellfarbenen Augen und es bedurfte keiner Worte mehr. Niemals hätte ich für möglich gehalten, dass er so leiden konnte. Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und ich unterdrückte nur mühsam den Impuls, ihm um den Hals zu fallen und mich für alles zu entschuldigen was ich gesagt und getan hatte. Denn wenn man es genau betrachtete, gab es nichts, wofür ich mich hätte entschuldigen müssen. Ich hatte ihm schließlich nur meine Meinung gesagt und ich war ehrlich genug, ihm von vornherein zu sagen, dass ich eventuell mehr für Jacob übrige haben könnte. Für meine Gefühle konnte ich schließlich nichts.  
Noch ehe ein Wort der Begrüßung fiel, rümpfte Edward angeekelt die Nase und sah demonstrativ zum Bett.  
Das holte mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und der Wunsch, ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf.  
„Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen", murmelte ich etwas angesäuert. „Komm rein und setz dich."  
Doch Edward blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Ich denke, ich verzichte vorerst. Sag, was du zu sagen hast."  
Seufzend rückte ich meinen Schreibtischstuhl, den ich ans Fenster gestellt hatte, wieder zurück an seinen Platz, setzte mich und zog das rechte Bein so hoch, das ich mein Kinn auf meinem Knie abstützen konnte.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich nichts für meine Empfindungen kann, okay? Ich will nicht darauf herum hacken, aber das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben." Ich seufzte. „Denk bitte nicht, ich hätte mich nun schon fest für irgendetwas entschieden. Ganz ehrlich? Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so unentschlossen, wie im Moment. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ich will, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich oft an dich denke. Jeden Tag! Mein Herz schlägt wie wild, wenn ich an dich denke. Die Gefühle sind nicht weg, Edward. Aber ich bin immer noch so sauer auf dich und auf das was du getan hast, dass ich im Moment einfach nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann."  
Edward nickte bedächtig, ging dann langsam auf mich zu und setzte sich auf die Tischplatte.  
„Das verstehe ich. Ich möchte dir Zeit geben, alles zu überdenken. Aber ich ertrage es nicht, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie du dich mit diesem…", Edwards Zähne knirschten kurz „… mit Black herumtreibst." Ich ahnte, welches Wort er herunter geschluckt haben musste. Hund…  
„Das wirst du aber akzeptieren müssen, Edward. Ich habe ihn sehr gern. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie gerne."  
„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Ich kann dich nicht einsperren. Aber wisse, das sich meine Gefühle für dich niemals ändern werden."  
Wieder einmal fühlte ich mich elend und schuldig. Es war ein gemeines Spiel, was ich da mit diesen beiden Jungs trieb, aber so ist die Liebe. Grausam und manchmal sehr sehr ungerecht.  
Bedauernd musterte ich Edward. „Vielleicht kannst du jetzt etwas nachempfinden, wie es mir ging, als ich glaubte, dich verloren zu haben. Glaub bitte nicht, ich würde dir nun eins auswischen wollen. Aber das du mich verlassen hast, hat bei mir einen ziemlich heftigen Knacks hinterlassen. Es hat viel kaputt gemacht."  
Edward schwieg und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an.  
„Aber ich wollte nicht mit dir reden, damit wir uns gegenseitig nur Schuldzuweisungen machen. Ich wollte mit dir über die Volturi reden und das Versprechen."  
„Ja, das ist ein Problem. Du weißt, dass ich dagegen bin, dieses Versprechen einzuhalten. Und ich nehme an, dass auch du mittlerweile anders darüber denkst."  
Ich nickte. „Es ist immer noch verlockend, aber du hast Recht. Zumindest jetzt kann ich noch kein Vampir werden. Vielleicht auch nie. Ich weiß es nicht. Trotzdem müssen wir eine Lösung finden, wie wir die Volturi vielleicht umstimmen oder so."  
„Umstimmen? Ha!" Edward lachte humorlos. „Die Volturi stimmt man nicht um. Halten wir das Versprechen nicht, ist es eine offene Kriegserklärung. Aber ich wäre bereit, dafür in den Kampf zu ziehen. Für dich…"  
Sowas nannte man dann wohl Déjà vu. Gestern um diese Zeit hat Jacob mir etwas sehr ähnliches gesagt.  
„Du meinst, es geht nicht ohne Kampf?"  
Edwards Blick blieb weiter starr auf die Wand gerichtet während er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich glaube es nicht. Aber ich werde mit Carlisle reden. Vielleicht fällt ihm etwas ein."  
„Okay, danke. Aber… da wäre noch etwas."  
Jetzt kam der wirklich schwierige Teil dieses Gespräches, das ohnehin schon alles andere als gut lief. „Ich soll dir von Jacob ausrichten, dass er stellvertretend für sein Rudel mit euch sprechen möchte. Er möchte einen Waffenstillstand aushandeln, bis die Sache mit den Volturi geregelt ist. Er bietet die Hilfe des Rudels an."  
Ein Knacken ließ mich zusammen schrecken. Edward saß da wie eine Statue in einem Museum, doch seine Hände hatten sich so sehr zusammengekrampft, dass er das Stück der Tischplatte, welches er eben noch umklammerte, einfach zu Staub zermahlen hatte. Kein gutes Zeichen.  
„Was verspricht sich der Köter davon?"  
Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, konnte die unterdrückte Wut jedoch nicht verbergen. Es fiel mir schwer, in diesem Moment noch ruhig zu bleiben, da er meinen besten Freund massiv beleidigte. Doch ich hielt es für besser, den unflätigen Ausdruck einfach zu ignorieren.  
„Jacob", ich betonte den Namen absichtlich „möchte lediglich nur helfen. Er sorgt sich um mich, genau wie du. Und so wie ich ihn kenne, wird er einen Weg finden, um sich einzumischen. Ob ihr nun mit ihm sprecht oder nicht. Aber realistisch betrachtet wären die Werwölfe doch eine große Hilfe, sollte es zum Kampf kommen oder?"  
Mir gefiel die Vorstellung eines Kampfes zwar nicht, egal, wer daran beteiligt war. Aber ich hoffte weiterhin, dass es einen anderen Weg geben würde, der sich vielleicht auftat, wenn die Vampire und die Werwölfe zusammen arbeiteten.  
Vorsichtig griff ich nach Edwards Hand, die immer noch zur Faust geballt war. „Bitte redet wenigstens mit ihm. Hört euch an was er zu sagen hat und dann könnt ihr immer noch ablehnen."  
Nun sah Edward endlich wieder zu mir. Es war ein langer, forschender Blick, der mir durch und durch ging. Edward war immer noch so schön und so verlockend. So verführerisch. Und tief in mir drin schrie ein kleines Stimmchen der Sehnsucht.  
„Na schön, sag ihm, wir werden darüber nachdenken. Ich laß dich noch bis zum Wochenende wissen, wie meine Familie entschieden hat."  
Er rutschte von der Tischplatte und entzog mir seine Hand. „Dann ist für heute alles gesagt. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, meine Bella."  
Seine Bella? Ja, das würde ich wohl immer sein. Und diese Worte trieben mir fast die Tränen in die Augen. Es lag so viel Schmerz und Sehnsucht darin, dass es nun doch um meine Beherrschung geschehen war. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, warf ich mich an seine Brust und schlang die Arme um ihn. Doch es war nicht wie es sein sollte. Es war hart und so kalt. In dem Moment, als seine eisige Kälte mich umfing, vermisste ich bereits die wohlige Wärme, die ich fälschlicher Weise in seiner Umarmung erwartet hatte. So war es einfach nicht richtig.  
Gerade wollte er seine Arme um mich legen, als ich mich auch schon wieder von ihm löste. Seinem Blick ausweichend starrte ich auf meine Füße.  
„Paß auf dich auf, Edward. Oh und bevor ich es vergesse, hier ist dein Armband." Ich zog das Lederband aus meiner Hosentasche und reichte es ihm. Als Edward danach griff und mit seinen Eisfingern die meinen berührte, begann ich zu frösteln. So etwas hatte ich bei ihm doch früher nie empfunden! Und auch ihm entging die Gänsehaut nicht, die meinen Arm überzogen hatte. Erschrocken starrten wir uns beide an. Hier lief etwas mächtig schief.


	8. Der Nebel lichtet sich

**Kapitel 8: Der Nebel lichtet sich**

Freitagabend, endlich Wochenende! Gut, ich würde mein Wochenende zu Hause verbringen müssen, aber Jacob hatte sich (mal wieder) angekündigt. Unter dem Vorwand, er könne ja nicht zulassen, dass ich allein in meinem Zimmer zu Grunde gehe, aber mir war schon klar, dass er weniger selbstlose Hintergedanken bei der Sache hatte. Zum einen, weil er darauf bestand, auf mich aufzupassen, so lange mein rothaariges Problem noch durch die hiesigen Wälder schlich und zum anderen wohl auch, um Edward von mir fern zu halten. Aber mal ehrlich, wenn Edward mich sehen wollte, würde er sich nicht von Jakes Anwesenheit beeindrucken lassen. Tja, und was für Hintergedanken Jacob sonst noch im Kopf hatte, wollte ich im Moment eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen, aber er sollte sich mal bloß nichts einbilden. Dieses Mal würde er einen kräftigen Hieb auf die Nase bekommen, wenn er mich wieder einfach so küssen wollte.

Und was Edward betraf, von dem hatte ich bisher nichts mehr gehört, seit er hier gewesen war. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er mir wegen des Treffens mit den Werwölfen noch bis Morgen Bescheid geben würde, denn Jake würde mir sicher damit auf die Nerven gehen, wenn ich ihm nichts Genaueres sagen konnte.

Ich war gerade dabei, meine Schulsachen zu sortieren, als der Vibrationsalarm meines Handys brummte. Sofort schnappte ich es mir und öffnete die SMS, die gerade angekommen war. Edward hatte mir geschrieben.

„Sag Black, dass ich ihn Sonntagabend an der Grenze treffen will. Alleine! Er weiß wo. -Edward-"

Verwirrt las ich die Nachricht wieder und wieder durch. Was sollte das? Warum wollte Edward sich alleine mit Jacob treffen? Die Sache gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Eigentlich traute ich Edward nicht zu, dass er etwas im Schilde führte. Jedenfalls nicht der Edward, den ich kannte. Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht brachte die Eifersucht eine ganz neue Seite an ihm hervor. Jedenfalls stand für mich fest, dass ich die beiden Streithähne ganz sicherlich nicht alleine lassen würde. Das kam nicht in Frage. Selbst wenn Edward in friedlicher Absicht kam, kannte ich Jacob nun mittlerweile gut genug, um einschätzen zu können, dass er Edward provozieren würde. Und ob das gut ging, war eher fraglich.

Ich tippte eine knappe Antwort - SMS, in der ich Edward wissen ließ, dass ich es ausrichten würde und legte mein Handy wieder bei Seite. Den Rest des Abends verbrachte ich grübelnd in meinem Zimmer, versuchte die Eindrücke der letzten Tage zu verarbeiten, kam aber wie immer zu keinem eindeutigen Ergebnis. Mal sehen, ob das Wochenende neue Erkenntnisse brachte.

Samstag hatte ich den ganzen Tag sturmfreie Bude. Charlie musste arbeiten und wollte abends nach la Push fahren, um mit Billy und ein paar anderen Karten zu spielen. Wäre ich ein besonders misstrauischer Mensch, würde ich denken, dass da eine kleine Intrige am laufen war und unsere beiden Väter Jacob und mich mit voller Absicht alleine ließen. Wahrscheinlich diskutierten die beiden schon heimlich über die Namen ihrer zukünftigen Wunschenkelkinder.

Jacob stand pünktlich um 14 Uhr auf der Matte und hatte wieder für reichlich Beschäftigung gesorgt. Er hatte die DVDs wieder mitgebracht und außerdem einen Schwung Videospiele sowie die dazugehörige Konsole. Ich musste grinsen, als ich das sah. Das war irgendwie so typisch Jungs. Oder zumindest die Jungs von heute. Edward wurden solche Spiele schnell langweilig, weil er sie meistens gleich beim ersten Versuch durchgespielt hatte. Und ich könnte mich nicht erinnern, dass wir jemals zusammen seine Playstation gequält hätten.

Wir machten es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, Jacob schloss die Konsole an und schon wenige Minuten später lachte er sich halb kaputt, weil ich mich beim Autorennen so blöd anstellte.

„Da hast du richtig Spaß dran, oder?" Ich schielte ihn von der Seite an und verzog das Gesicht, als ich mein virtuelles Auto mal wieder gegen eine Mauer setzte, während seines schon zum dritten Mal an mir vorbei zog.

Bis über beide Ohren grinsend legte Jake sein Joypad bei Seite. „Schon, mit meinen anderen Freunden habe ich es nämlich weniger leicht. Die lassen sich nicht so schnell abziehen, wie du. Soll ich dir mal zeigen, wie das richtig geht?"

Jacob schob sich näher an mich heran, legte die Arme um mich und schloss seine Hände um meine. Etwas skeptisch ließ ich das ganze über mich ergehen. Er ließ eben keine Gelegenheit aus, um mich irgendwie zu berühren.

„Schau, wenn du das Steuerkreuz ein bisschen gefühlvoller drückst, geht es gleich viel besser."

Jake schob meine Finger mit seinem Daumen über das Pad und schien sich auf das Geschehen im Fernseher zu konzentrieren. Meine Konzentration war allerdings ziemlich dahin. Ich biß mir auf die Unterlippe und mühte mich ab, seine unnatürliche Wärme zu ignorieren, die mich einzulullen drohte. Und außerdem roch er unheimlich gut. Moment mal… der Geruch war neu, oder?

„Sag mal, benutzt du Parfum?"

„Hä?" Fragend sah Jake mich an. Dann lachte er. „Nein, After Shave. Stell dir vor, auch ich muss mich gelegentlich rasieren."

„Aber das hab ich bei dir noch nie gerochen!"

Jake zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gehört auch eigentlich Dad, aber er benutzt es nicht. Es steht nur rum. Da dachte ich mir, bevor es verkommt… Hey, ich wusste ja nicht, dass du so an mir schnuppern würdest."

Er lachte und ich fühlte mich irgendwie ein bisschen ertappt. Außerdem wurde mir langsam ziemlich warm, um nicht zu sagen heiß. Daher wand ich mich unter seinen Armen heraus und überließ ihm das Joypad.

„Okay, jetzt wissen wir, dass ich zu blöd für solche Spiele bin. Ich hab langsam Hunger. Lass uns was zu essen machen. Einverstanden?"

Jacob ließ die Arme sinken und sah mich etwas verwirrt an.

„Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Wenn ja tut es mir leid."

„Was? Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht." Ich lächelte aufmunternd, um meine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. „Ich habe nur einfach Hunger. Hilfst du mir schnell, die Pizza zu belegen?"

Jakes Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich wieder auf. „Hmmmm, Pizzaa!!!" Eine nahezu perfekte Homer Simpson-Imitation. Fehlte nur noch das Sabbern.

„Na dann komm", gluckste ich amüsiert und verschwand in der Küche.

Dieses Mal ließen wir die Küche einigermaßen sauber. Zumindest flogen keine Gegenstände durch die Gegend. Jake war sogar ziemlich geschickt. Nicht so tollpatschig und unbedarft wie die meisten Jungs seines Alters. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder. Da Billy im Rollstuhl saß und vieles einfach nicht machen konnte, schmiss Jake den größten Teil des Haushaltes. Da hatten wir was gemeinsam, nur mit dem Unterschied, das Charly einfach kein Händchen für Hausarbeiten hatte… und keine Lust.

Während die Pizza im Ofen war, deckten wir gemeinsam den Küchentisch und warteten. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens ergriff Jacob das Wort. Er klapperte mit der Gabel gegen den Teller vor ihm und sah zu mir.

„Haben sich die .."

Ein kurzes Zögern als suchte er nach dem richtigen Wort, dann sprach er etwas gepresst weiter.

„Die Cullens. Haben die sich schon gemeldet?"

War klar, dass er das Thema heute irgendwann ansprechen würde. Ich hatte nur gehofft, es vielleicht noch etwas hinauszögern zu können dennoch nickte ich.

„Ja, Edward läßt ausrichten dass er dich Morgen Abend an der Grenze treffen will und zwar allein. Und du wüßtest, welchen Ort er meint."

Jacob nickte wortlos und klapperte weiter nervös mit der Gabel.

„Du… ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch alleine trefft."

Ein schiefes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich? Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Bin ja schon groß."

Er fand das vielleicht witzig, aber mir war weniger zum Lachen zumute.

„Ich werde mitkommen, Jake. Bevor ihr euch noch die Köpfe einschlagt. Darauf habe ich nämlich echt keine Lust."

Doch Jacob schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Das geht nicht, Bells. Du hast Hausarrest. Schon vergessen?"

Nein, das hatte ich nicht vergessen, aber in diesem Fall war es mir herzlich egal. Das würde ich schon regeln.

„Das laß mal meine Sorge sein. Ich bestehe darauf, dabei zu sein. Es geht ja schließlich auch um mich. Also habe ich auch ein Recht darauf, dabei zu sein."

Jacob legte den Kopf schief. „Okay, von mir aus ist das sicherlich kein Problem. Ist nur die Frage, ob das dem Blutsauger gefällt. Aber gut, das ist mir eigentlich auch herzlich egal. Aber es ist schon irgendwie süß, wie du nach Argumenten suchst, um mitkommen zu können. Hängst du so sehr an mir?"

Ich blies gespielt beleidigt die Backen auf und schnaubte.

„Bild dir nichts ein, Jacob Black. Ich will nur hinterher nicht eure Leichen verscharren müssen. Das ist alles."

„Natürlich, das klingt absolut plausibel." Spöttisch grinste Jake mich an. „Um wen hast du mehr Angst? Um ihn oder mich?"

Darauf konnte ich nur mit den Augen rollen. „Ich verweigere die Aussage und möchte meinen Anwalt sprechen."

„Gut, aber bedenke, du hast nur einen Anruf." Jake lachte schallend und schielte dann mit offensichtlichem Hunger zum Ofen.

„Du würdest die Pizza auch roh essen, oder?", witzelte ich. „Sie ist ja gleich fertig, aber lass mir bitte auch ein kleines Stück über"

„Wenn du schnell genug bist, bekommst du vielleicht noch etwas ab."

Schmunzelnd tippte ich seinen Fuß unter dem Tisch mit meinem an. „Wie nett von dir. Aber noch mal zurück zu dem Treffen mit Edward. Hast du mit Sam geredet?"

Jacobs Miene verfinsterte sich und das fröhliche Lachen verschwand augenblicklich.

„Hmm, ja habe ich. Er sieht die Sache etwas anders als ich, aber das ist mir egal. Seiner Meinung nach können wir nicht mit Vampiren zusammen arbeiten. Aber er versteht das nicht. Ich springe auch nicht gerade vor Begeisterung im Dreieck, wenn ich daran denke. Doch es geht hier nicht nur um dich, Bella, sondern auch darum, dass unser Revier massiv bedroht wird, wenn eine Horde wild gewordener Vampire hier aufkreuzt. Ich kenne mich mit diesem ganzen Blutsauger-Ding nicht besonders gut aus, aber ich nehme mal nicht an, dass diese komischen Volturi sich nur mit Tieren zufrieden geben, wenn sie hier einfallen sollten. Also sollte es auch Sams oberste Priorität sein, das schlimmste verhindern zu wollen. Nur über die Methoden wurden wir uns nicht einig. Im Moment sieht es jedenfalls so aus, das ich nicht für das Rudel sprechen werde, sondern nur für mich."

Nicht gerade gute Neuigkeiten.

„Verstehe. Aber erhärte dem Gespräch an sich wenigstens eine Chance geben können."

„Ja das sehe ich auch so, aber keine Sorge, ich werde ihn sowieso alles wissen lassen, was ich berede und möglicher Weise stimmt es ihn um. Abwarten und Pizza essen."

Blieb zu hoffen, das Jacob recht behielt.

Eine Pizza, 10 verlorene Autorennen und zwei Filme später saßen Jake und ich in meinem Zimmer. Es war mittlerweile schon recht spät geworden. Charlie war zwischenzeitlich kurz zu Hause gewesen, um sich umzuziehen, warf einen kurzen enttäuschten Blick auf das leere Backblech und verabschiedete sich ungewöhnlich schnell wieder, um zu seinem Kartenspielabend zu fahren. Doch bevor er ging, ließ Charlie mich noch wissen, dass es wohl spät werden würde. Und was er dann sagte, schlug dem Faß den Boden aus: „Jacob, wenn du so spät nicht mehr nach Haue fahren willst, kannst du auch auf der Couch schlafen."

Fassungslos und mit offenem Mund starrte ich dem Mann nach, der vorgab mein Vater zu sein. Doch ich war mir in diesem Augenblick ziemlich sicher, dass eine fremde Macht Besitz von ihm ergriffen haben mußte. Hatten Aliens ihn entführt und ihm das Gehirn ausgelutscht oder was war mit ihm los?? Eine deutlichere Einladung konnte es für Jacob gar nicht mehr geben und dem fiel es natürlich ziemlich schwer, seine Begeisterung zu überspielen. Der Drops war gelutscht. Jacob würde es sich nun auf keinen Fall nehmen lassen und über Nacht bleiben.

Das an sich war ja nicht schlimm. Wir hatten einen tollen Tag und ich mochte ihn gar nicht gehen lassen, aber mir wäre es deutlich lieber gewesen wenn der Vorschlag 1. von mir gekommen wäre, weil ich es auch so wollte und 2. das ganze einen etwas weniger abgekarteten Eindruck gemacht hätte.

Tja, nun waren wir also in meinem Zimmer und Jacob untersuchte verblüfft die Stelle meines Schreibtisches, an der Edward ein Stück heraus gebrochen hatte.

„Was ist denn damit passiert? Züchtest du Mutanten-Holzwürmer?"

Über die Bemerkung schmunzelnd erwiderte ich: "Nein, nur wütenden Besuch. Edward hat sich sozusagen vergriffen, als er letztens hier war."

„Und dann zerstört er gleich deine Einrichtung? Nicht sehr nett."

Jacob hockte sich vor mein CD Regal und ging die Titel durch, während ich mich aufs Bett setzte und ihm zusah. Ich wollte ihm nichts über die Details meines Gespräches mit Edward erzählen. Wenn er wüßte, wie wütend und verletzt Edward reagiert hatte, würde Jacob das mit Sicherheit nur ausnutzen.

Jacob zog eine CD aus dem Regal, nahm sie aus der Hülle und legte sie in meinen Player. Ein Sampler mit verschiedenen Pop- und Rock-Titeln. Gleich der erste Song war „Beautiful" von Christina Aguilera. Alles in allem eine sehr ruhige CD, die nicht störte, während man sich unterhielt.

„Darf ich?" Jacob deutete auf das Bett und sah mich fragend an.

„Ja natürlich, seit wann fragst du?" Das waren ja ganz neue Töne.

„Ich fand es gerade angebracht zu fragen." Er setzte sich zu mir und sah mich lange an. So lange, das mir ganz mulmig zu Mute wurde. Da war er also. Der große Annäherungsversuch, den er den ganzen Tag nicht gemacht hatte. Wohl geplant auf den Abend verschoben bei lauschiger Musik, während mein Dad aus dem Haus war und zu allem Überfluss hatte Jake auch noch einen Freibrief für die Nacht bekommen.

„Nun schau nicht so Bella, ich fresse dich nicht."

„Da bin ich mir gerade nicht so sicher. Hör zu, ich finde es schön, das du heute Nacht hier bleiben darfst, aber das heißt nicht gleich das…"

Bevor ich ausreden konnte legte Jacob mir den Zeigefinger auf den Mund und brachte mich zum schweigen.

„Laß das Bella, ich möchte jetzt keine Reden über Dinge hören die wir nicht tun sollten, okay?" Er rückte näher. „Ich nehme nur das, was du mir gibst. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Ich zwinge dich zu nichts Bella, aber laß mich einfach bei dir sein. Wenigstens für eine Nacht. Ich schlaf auch auf dem Boden, wenn du das willst."

Sein Blick war so bittend und seine Stimme so eindringlich, dass ich ihn unmöglich hätte abweisen können.

„"Okay, du hast gewonnen." Mit einem langen Seufzer ließ ich mich auf den Rücken fallen und streckte mich der Länge nach aus. „Aber versprich mir, das du die Finger bei dir behältst. Sonst fliegst du achtkantig aus dem Haus und kannst auf der Straße schlafen."

Ermutigt von meinem Einverständnis machte Jake es sich nun ebenfalls auf dem Bett bequem, rollte sich auf dem Bauch neben mich und sah mich an, während ich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen an die Decke starrte. Schweigend lauschte ich der Musik und grübelte darüber nach, was ich nun tun sollte. Was sagte mein Herz in diesem Augenblick? Es war so schwierig das richtig einzuschätzen. Jakes Nähe tat mir gut. Er beruhigte mich, gab mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit. Sollte ich es wagen und es einfach auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen? Ich drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Er lächelte und sah mich einfach nur an, machte keinen Versuch mir irgendwie näher zu kommen und schien einfach zufrieden zu sein. Aber war ich zufrieden? Nein, ich war es nicht. Wie konnte ich denn zufrieden sein, wenn mein Herz bei Jakes Blick wieder anfing höher zu schlagen, seine Wärme mich wie magisch anzog und ich mich einfach nur in seine Arme wünschte? Langsam drehte ich mich auf die Seite und schob mich näher an ihn heran. Jakes Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Sein Blick wurde erst fragend, dann verstehend und das schönste Lächeln das ich wohl je bei ihm gesehen hatte, breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. So voller Zuneigung und bedingungsloser Liebe, das es mir fast die Kehle zuschnürte. Zögernd streckte ich meine Hand nach ihm aus, legte sie an Jakes Wange und fuhr mit den Fingern die Konturen seines Gesichts nach. Er schloß kurz genießerisch die Augen, legte einen Arm um meine Hüften und kraulte über meinen Rücken. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Jetzt oder nie. Zum Teufel mit der Grübelei. Wenn ich nicht langsam mal aktiv wurde, würde ich niemals eine Antwort auf meine Fragen finden.

Also tat ich es einfach. Ich drückte meine Lippen auf seine, erst vorsichtig dann drängender, bis wir beide in einen heißen Kuss verwickelt waren, der mich ganz schwindelig machte. Seine Lippen waren so unheimlich süß, so berauschend, das ich nicht mehr von ihm lassen konnte. Ein überwältigtes Ächzen entrang sich Jacobs Kehle, doch ich hörte es kaum, presste mich fest an ihn, umschlang ihn mit einem Bein und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Jetzt war es endgültig um mich geschehen. Ich ließ mich nur noch von meinen überkochenden Gefühlen leiten, genoss seinen Geschmack in vollen Zügen und war tatsächlich erstaunt, dass er sich als so guter Küsser entpuppte. Ob er heimlich geübt hatte?

Mit den Händen durchwühlte ich immer wieder sein kurz geschnittenes Haar, neckte ihn mit meiner Zunge, während er immer wieder nach meinen Lippen schnappte. Ich hätte die ganze Nacht so weiter machen können, doch dann ging auf einmal die Haustüre. Charlie war zu Hause. War es tatsächlich schon so spät?

„Bella? Jacob?" Charlies Stimme dröhnte durch den Flur und seine Schritte näherten sich der Treppe. Erschrocken ließen Jacob und ich von einander ab, richteten hektisch unsere Kleider und die zerwühlten Haare. Dann sprang ich auf, eilte zur Zimmertür und riß sie auf. „Hi Dad, wie war dein Abend?" Meine Lippen brannten angenehm von Jacobs Küssen und ich war mir sicher das sie deutlich gerötet waren, aber vielleicht merkte Charlie das ja nicht.

„Prima, und bei euch alles okay? Ist Jacob noch da?"

„Ähm ja alles super. Jake ist noch hier. Er wollte dein Angebot annehmen und hier übernachten."

Nun streckte auch Jacob den Kopf hinter mir aus der Tür. „Hi Charlie. Das geht doch noch klar oder?"

„Sicher. Hier, das soll ich dir von Billy geben. Frische Klamotten und deine Zahnbürste."

Oh, diese beiden hinterlistigen Intrigenspinner! Ich wusste doch das alles von langer Hand geplant war! Jake nahm die Tasche entgegen, die Charlie ihm hinhielt und grinste.

„Also schön, ihr beiden, es ist spät. Macht nicht mehr zu lange. Jacob, ich richte dir die Couch her."

Jake räusperte sich. Oh nein, er würde doch nicht etwas… ?

„Also eigentlich würde ich ganz gerne bei Bella im Zimmer schlafen, wenn das in Ordnung ist. Ich faß sie auch nicht an. Ehrenwort! Ich schlaf auf dem Boden im Schlafsack. Ihr habt doch einen oder?"

Warnleuchtenalarm! Mein ganzer Kopf glühte krebsrot und am liebsten hätte ich Jake dafür eine rein gehauen. Charlie schaute nicht minder überrascht. „Eigentlich …" Es schien meinem Vater tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Dann nickte er.

„Ich vertrau dir, Jacob. Ausnahmsweise. Aber wehe ich finde dich Morgen früh nicht im Schlafsack!"

Jake salutierte grinsend. „Jawohl, Sir! Gute Nacht, Sir!"

Kopfschüttelnd aber sichtlich gut gelaunt ließ Charlie uns allein und ich schloß meine Zimmertür. War das zu fassen? Bei Edward wäre so etwas ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen!

„Puh, das war knapp, hm?", murmelte Jake mit dem Anflug eines Lachens in der Stimme.

„Das kannst du laut sagen."

Starke Arme legten sich von hinten um mich und Jake zog mich an sich. Sein Gesicht vergrub sich in meinem Haar und ich spürte seine Lippen an meinem Hinterkopf

„Bist du müde, Bella?"

„Ein bißchen.."

„Okay, ich geh kurz ins Bad und putz mir die Zähne"

Er drückte mir noch einen Kuss auf den Hals und verschwand. Ich nutzte die Zeit, mir schnell meinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen, den Schlafsack aus dem Schrank zu kramen und auf dem Boden auszubreiten. Nicht das ich Jake wirklich dort hin verbannen wollte, aber zumindest für Charlie wollte ich den Schein wahren.

Als Jacob zurück ins Zimmer kam, saß ich bereits in meinem Bett, hatte die Musik ausgestellt, das Fenster zugezogen und es brannte nur noch meine kleine Nachttischlampe.

„Mh, sehr romantisch", grinset er, blieb aber etwas verloren an der Tür stehen. Er trug immer noch seine normale Straßenkleidung. Klar, an so etwas wie einen Pyjama hatte Billy natürlich nicht gedacht, wenn Jake so was überhaupt besaß.

„Willst du etwa in Jeans und T-Shirt schlafen?"

Jake sah an sich herab.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob, naja, ob dir das unangenehm ist wenn.." Im Dämmerlicht der Nachttischlampe war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich hätte schwören können, das er errötete. Lächelnd klopfte ich aufs Bett.

„Komm schon her. Es ist mir nicht unangenehm."

Unglaublich, nach dem was vorhin zwischen uns passiert war, fing Jake nun an, schüchtern zu werden. Es war doch nicht das erste mal, dass ich ihn ohne T-Shirt sah. So wild war das ja nun auch wieder nicht. Aber noch während ich das dachte, strafte er mich lügen, zog noch während er zum Bett ging das T-Shirt aus und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Genau so schnell war die Jeans ausgezogen. Hm, schwarze Boxershorts.

„Sexy", schnurrte ich kichernd und reckte mich ihm entgegen, als er sich zu mir aufs Bett setzte. Augenblicklich lagen wir uns wieder küssend in den Armen. Etwas weniger heftig, als vorhin, aber dennoch unheimlich schön und berauschend. So nahe war ich nicht einmal Edward gekommen und allmählich dämmerte es mir, dass ich das möglicherweise auch nie wieder würde. Jacob Black hatte mein Herz in Beschlag genommen und es sah nicht so aus, als würde er es so schnell wieder hergeben.

Kurz vor Mitternacht lösten sich unsere Münder von einander. Atemlos aber glücklich schmiegte ich mich in Jakes Arme und schloß die Augen. Er hielt mich fest umschlungen und ich war schwer beeindruckt, dass Jake mich zwar mit einem unglaublichen Verlangen geküßt, aber trotzdem die ganze Zeit seine Hände anständig bei sich behalten hatte. Er hielt sein Versprechen, nichts zu tun, was ich nicht wollte. Ich unterdrückte ein Gähnen, was Jake ein Kichern entlockte.

„Wir sollten schlafen."

Ich nickte, tastete nach der Nachttischlampe und schaltete sie aus. Die Müdigkeit übermannte mich und während ich schon fast in Jakes Armen eingeschlummert war, hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte: „Schlaf gut, meine Bella."


	9. Die Standpauke

**Kapitel 9: Die Standpauke**

Morgens weckte mich das penetrante Gurren einer Taube, die wohl beschlossen hatte, direkt vor meinem Fenster zu nisten. An jedem anderen Sonntagmorgen hätte ich wohl mit irgendetwas geworfen, um das lästige Vieh zu vertreiben, mich umgedreht und weiter geschlafen, aber nicht an diesem Morgen. Ich fühlte mich viel zu gut, um mit irgendeinem Federvieh Streit zu suchen.

Jacob schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen und ich schmiegte mich fest an seine Seite. Mein Kopf lag an seiner Brust und ich lauschte seinem ruhigen, regelmäßigen Atem und dem Pochen seines Herzens. Wie ungewohnt. Der Junge, mit dem ich sonst morgens auf diese Art und Weise aufgewacht war, hatte weder einen Herzschlag, noch atmete er oder gab sonst irgendeinen Laut von sich. Er schlief ja nicht einmal.

Verdammt. Warum musste ich Edward und Jake eigentlich ständig mit einander vergleichen? Es lag schließlich klar auf der Hand, das die beiden so unterschiedlich waren, wie Feuer und Wasser, oder besser gesagt Feuer und Eis.

Ich malte kleine Kreise auf Jacobs Brust und bewunderte seinen durchtrainierten Körper. Seitdem sein Werwolferbe ihn eingeholt hatte, war er so unglaublich in die Höhe geschossen und war so erwachsen geworden, dass man ihn unmöglich für einen 16-jährigen Teenager halten konnte. Und noch vor ein paar Monaten hätte ich niemals geglaubt, dass es jemals zu einer Situation wie dieser hier kommen könnte. Ich ahnte schon letztes Jahr das Jacob sich in mich verguckt hatte, aber da war er gerade mal 15 Jahre alt und ein bisschen schlaksig, eben seinem Alter entsprechen und ich muß ehrlich zugeben, dass ich ihn nicht für voll genommen hatte. Außerdem war ich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon bis über beide Ohren in Edward verschossen und verschwendete kaum einen Gedanken an den Jungen aus La Push. Und nun lag er hier in meinem Bett und brachte mein ganzes Leben durcheinander. Ist die Welt nicht witzig?

Neckend zwickte ich Jake in die Seite, in der Hoffnung, ihn aus seinem Tiefschlaf zu holen, doch seine einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem leisen Brummen und dem Versuch, sich von mir wegzudrehen. Von Wegen! So schnell entkam er mir nicht. Ich streckte mich etwas, schlang den Arm fester um ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Aufwachen, du Langschläfer."

Endlich regte er sich. Langsam und träge kam Jake zu sich. Seine Augenlider flatterten kurz, dann sah er mich verschlafen und etwas verwirrt an, als hätte er nicht erwartet, mich zu sehen. Oh mein Gott, das war einfach zu süß, wie er so dalag, noch ganz benebelt und orientierungslos. Nur sehr langsam schien ihm die Erkenntnis zu kommen, was er eigentlich hier tat und die Verwirrung wandelte sich in ein hinreißendes Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen. Bist du schon lange wach?" Er gähnte und streckte sich unter mir.

„Nein, erst ein paar Minuten. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Jake grinste sein typisches spitzbübisches Grinsen. Wie die Katze, die gerade den Kanarienvogel verputzt hatte.

„So gut wie noch nie."

„Alter Schmeichler!"

Er lachte. „Du wolltest eigentlich Schleimer sagen, oder?"

„Ach was, auf den Gedanken käme ich nicht einmal."

Vorsichtig zupfte er an einer meiner Haarsträhnen, klemmte sie hinter mein Ohr und zog mich dann zu einem zarten Guten-Morgen-Kuss zu sich heran. Ich gab ein leises, wohliges Seufzen von mir. Das war ja fast schon abartig, wie leicht es mir auf einmal fiel, mich auf ihn einzulassen.

Ich ließ mich wieder in seine Umarmung sinken, legte meine Hand an seine Schulter und hoffte im Stillen, das es nun immer so sein konnte. So friedlich und ruhig, wie die Idylle eines Disney-Films. Fehlten nur noch die singenden Tiere, aber die Realität konnte mir wohl nur mit der nervigen Taube dienen, die immer noch vor sich hin gurrte.

„Sag mal Bella, war das hier eine einmalige Sache?" Jakes Stimme war zu einem Flüstern gedämpft und klang nach einer fatalen Mischung aus Hoffnung und Zweifel.

Verdammt gute Frage. War es eine einmalige Sache?

„Nein, ich hoffe nicht."

Jacob unterdrückte einen Jubelschrei. „Also sind wir jetzt zusammen?"

Mein Disney-Morgentraum war dahin. „Ich weiß nicht. Nicht so richtig. Vielleicht ein bisschen."

„Was ist denn das für eine Aussage?" Jacob stemmte sich in Sitzposition hoch und zwang mich dadurch dazu, mich ebenfalls aufzusetzen. Seufzend sah ich ihn an.

„Das heißt so viel wie, ‚Ich würde schon gerne, aber ich bin nach wie vor unentschlossen'. Meinst du, du schaffst es, vielleicht noch ein bisschen zu warten, bevor ich dir eine eindeutige Antwort geben kann?" Es tat mir so leid, ihm das sagen zu müssen, aber was wenn ich nun einwilligte und in einer Woche doch wieder mit Edward zusammen sein wollte?

„Man, du verlangst echt verdammt viel von mir, weißt du das eigentlich? Was muß ich denn noch tun, damit du dir endlich sicher bist, das wir zusammen gehören?" Das klang gereizt. Zu recht! Ich konnte es Jake wohl kaum übel nehmen, dass er gerade nach dem letzten Tag ziemlich genervt auf mein Ausweichmanöver reagierte.

„Du sollst gar nichts tun. Sei einfach du selbst. Es liegt doch an mir. Ich bin die unentschlossene Idiotin, die nicht weiß, was gut für sie ist."

„Hey, hör auf meine Freundin zu beleidigen. Aber ernsthaft, kann ich irgendetwas tun? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir bitte. Ich bin gerade dabei, mich endgültig und hoffnungslos in dich zu verlieben und wenn du mir nun wieder sagst, dass du lieber zu dem komischen Blutsauger rennen willst, dreh ich durch. Ich kann so nicht ewig weiter machen. Also, wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, um dir die Entscheidung zu erleichtern, dann nur raus mit der Sprache."

„Du kannst etwas tun." Ich schob mich auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Küß mich."

Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte ich seinen Mund bereits mit meinem versiegelt und nahm mir, was ich begehrte.

„Bella, du hast Besuch!" Charlies Stimme tönte durch das Haus und ließ mich zusammen fahren. Besuch? Von wem das denn? Und vor allem so unangekündigt um diese Zeit? Na gut, es war schon fast Mittag, aber trotzdem! Jacob sah mich fragend an und ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Schweren Herzens lösten wir uns von einander und ich tappte zerwühlt und immer noch im Schlafanzug mit zu Berge stehenden Haaren aus dem Zimmer.

„Wer ist es denn?"

„Guten Morgen Bella!!" Diese glockenklare Stimme kannte ich nur zu gut.

„Alice? Was machst du denn hier?" Schon flog mir das zierliche Persönchen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln entgegen, breitete ihre Arme aus und wollte mich umarmen, als sie plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt und das Gesicht verzog.

„Bella, Liebes, du stinkst nach nassem Hund. Und wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Hast du etwa noch geschlafen?"

„Ähm… naja, ja.. es ist Sonntag und…"

Alice nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich mit sich die Treppe hinauf. Leise, nur für meine Ohren hörbar zischte sie. „Er ist immer noch hier, nicht wahr? Meine Güte, was findest du nur an ihm? Würde mein Herz noch schlagen, hätte ich gestern fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als ich euch zusammen gesehen habe. Ich dachte Emmett und Edward übertreiben schamlos!"

„Laß mich raten, du bist damit dran, auf mich aufzupassen?"

„Genau."

Als wir in mein Zimmer kamen, war Jacob gerade dabei, seine Hose anzuziehen. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich deutlich auf, als Alice das Zimmer betrat und ein leises Grollen kam aus seiner Kehle. Was will die hier?"

„Reg dich nicht auf, Wuffi. Ich bleib nicht lange." Alice Blick blieb kurz an Jacob hängen, der sein T-Shirt aufhob und es sich über den Kopf zog. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu mir.

„Na schön, der Punkt geht an dich, Bella. Aber ein Waschbrett ist nicht alles im Leben."

Ich rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Bist du hier, um mir einen Vortrag über mein Beziehungsleben zu halten?"

Alice nahm auf der Fensterbank platz und ließ die Beine baumeln. „Du bist meine beste Freundin, Bella. Ich glaube, da steht es mir zu, dir meine Meinung zu sagen, oder? Und da er ja schon mal hier ist..", sie nickte in Jakes Richtung „.. kann er sich das auch gerne anhören."

Aus Jakes Richtung kam nur ein verächtliches Schnauben. „Verzichte. Außerdem geht es dich nichts an, was wir tun!"

„Falsch! Wenn jemand aus meiner Familie darunter leidet, geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an. Und Edward geht es wirklich mies. Weißt du, warum ich gerade dir das erzähle?" Sie funkelte Jake an. „Weil ich nicht will, das Edward eine Dummheit macht. Wenn du dich heute Abend mit ihm trifft, tu mir bitte bitte einen Gefallen und behalte deine Gedanken für dich. Provozier ihn nicht, sonst könnte das böse Enden. Ich wünschte, ich könnte genau sagen, wie euer Treffen heute Abend verlaufen wird, aber ich kann dich nicht sehen. Und seitdem du ständig bei Bella bist, kann ich auch sie nicht mehr sehen. Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass dieser Umstand unser Vorhaben, Bella zu schützen, deutlich erschwert."

„Und deshalb soll ich jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, oder was? Vergiß es. Ich lasse mir von dir nicht vorschreiben, was ich tun soll. Und wenn dieser Spinner meint, mir in den Kopf gucken zu müssen, hat er selbst Schuld! Außerdem braucht Bella euren Schutz nicht. Ich passe auf sie auf!"

„Hallo?", versuchte ich auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. „Könnt ihr euch etwas weniger laut ankeifen? Charlie bekommt das noch mit und ich habe keine Lust, ihm erklären zu müssen, was das mit dem Gedanken lesen auf sich hat und warum alle meinen, mich beschützen zu müssen."

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Ruhe. Dann ergriff Alice wieder das Wort. „Ich meine es nur gut." Nun richteten sich ihre Worte an mich. „Ich kann deine Entscheidungen nicht beeinflussen und wenn du glaubst, mit ihm glücklicher zu sein, dann hast du selbstverständlich meinen Segen, aber das was du gerade mit Edward tust, ihn so sang und klanglos abfertigen, ist mindestens genau so unfair, wie das, was er dir angetan hat. Willst du, dass es ihm genau so geht? Du solltest es doch besser wissen. Mach einen klaren Schnitt und tu ihm nicht länger weh."

Da war wieder mein schlechtes Gewissen. Auf ihre Weise hatte Alice Recht und mir war selbest klar, dass ich mich nicht gerade vorbildlich verhielt. Aber wenn ich genau gewusst hätte, wie es weiter gehen sollte, dann hätte ich doch schon längst entsprechend gehandelt.

„Wenn ich es könnte, hätte ich es doch schon längst getan. Das ist ja das Problem."

Alice rutschte von der Fensterbank und kam auf mich zu.

„Meine liebe süßte Freundin, ich glaube, du weißt schon sehr genau, was du möchtest, kannst es dir aber nur noch nicht eingestehen. Mach dieser Farce ein Ende. Wir haben wichtigere Probleme, um die wir uns kümmern müssen und das weißt du auch. Und rede deinem Freund hier noch einmal ins Gewissen, dass er sich heute Abend beherrscht oder bestenfalls gar nicht erst zu dem Treffen hingeht. Ich weiß wie gesagt nicht, was geschehen wird, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, das es nicht gut geht. So, und nun lasse ich euch wieder allein."

Naja, wenn man es ‚allein' nennen konnte, das sie draußen weiterhin auf der Lauer liegen würde… Betreten sah ich Alice nach. Da begann ich gerade, auf sicherem Boden zu stehen, was meine Entscheidung betraf und nun zog sie mir wieder den Teppich unter den Füßen weg. Ich hatte Mitleid mit Edward und das stellte augenblicklich alle meine Gefühle wieder in Frage. Ein verfluchter Teufelskreis.


	10. Highnoon in Forks

**Kapitel 10: Highnoon in Forks**

Jacob blieb auch den Rest des Tages noch hier bei mir. Allerdings war die Stimmung seit Alice' Besuch etwas gedrückt, aber vorerst sprachen wir nicht mehr über das Treffen, die Volturi oder unser Verhältnis. Jake war sehr bemüht, mit mir einfach einen ganz normalen Tag zu verbringen ohne Streit oder dem Mittagessen ließ er sich von Charlie breitschlagen, ihm beim Abholzen des Kirschbaumes zu helfen. Das Wetter war für Fokrsverhältnisse recht gut, sprich es regnete nicht, daher wollte Charlie diesen Umstand schnellstmöglich ausnutzen.

Während die beiden also im Garten schufteten, hatte ich es mir auf der Treppe vor dem Haus bequem gemacht und beobachtete sie. Ich konnte den Blick einfach nicht von Jake lassen. Das Spiel seiner Muskeln, als er mit viel Schwung dem armen Baum den Rest gab, machte mich ganz kirre im Kopf. Nachdenklich schlürfte ich geräuschvoll mit einem Strohhalm an meiner Cola herum, pustete hin und wieder ein paar Blubberblasen in das Getränk und ärgerte mich innerlich etwas über Alice Auftritt. Ich liebte sie wirklich und aufrichtig dafür das sie mir eine so gute Freundin war, aber trotzdem mußte mir ja nicht alles gefallen, was sie sagte. Und ihr Timing hatte mich gefühlsmäßig wieder ziemlich aus dem Ruder geworfen. Was dachte sie denn? Natürlich hatte ich noch Gefühle für Edward. Die verschwanden nicht so schnell, aber Jacob ließ mich genau so wenig los und gewann allmählich die Oberhand. Soviel war mir immerhin schon klar geworden. Das meinte Alice sicherlich, als sie sagte, ich wüßte doch was ich will. Doch mir reichte das nicht als Sicherheit.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Jake fast im Alleingang den Baum zerlegt und Charlie staunte nicht schlecht über sein Tempo. „Junge, Junge, du hast aber auch Muskeln bekommen", brummte er halb neidisch, halb anerkennend.

„Dad, vergiss es! Und wenn du noch 100 mal ins Fitnessstudio gehst, Jake holst du nicht mehr ein!"

Das brachte Jacob augenblicklich zum Grinsen und meinen Vater zum Schmollen. Männer! Nach getaner Arbeit schlenderte Jake zu mir und setzte sich neben mich auf die Treppe. Ungefragt zupfte er mir den Strohhalm aus dem Mund, schob ihn sich selbst zwischen die Lippen und trank mir den Rest Cola weg.

„Hey, sag doch einfach das du Durst hast. Ich hätte dir was zu trinken geholt", protestierte ich und erntete dafür nur ein neuerliches schiefes Grinsen.

„Ich weiß, aber die hier schmeckte besser."

Ich errötete augenblicklich und wich seinen Blick aus. Komisch, warum brachte er mich nur immer wieder so aus der Fassung? Langsam mußte ich doch an sein Geflirte gewöhnt sein.

„Soll ich mir mal den Chevy ansehen? Der klappert so komisch."

„Findest du? Hab ich gar nicht gemerkt." Wie auch? Mein Transporter röhrte so oder so immer wie ein brünstiger Elch. „Dann laß dich nicht aufhalten."

Gesagt, getan. Jacob lieh sich den Werkzeugkoffer meines Vater, der natürlich nicht halb so gut ausgestattet war, wie sein eigener und untersuchte meine alte Kiste mit akribischer Gründlichkeit. Ich ließ ihn derweil einen Moment allein, um für Getränkenachschub zu sorgen. In der Küche sprach Charlie mich an.„Bella, ich hab mir überlegt, deinen Hausarrest aufzuheben. Du hast dich die Woche ja wirklich gut benommen und außerdem dachte ich mir… " Er griff in seine Hosentasche, zog etwas hervor und drückte es mir in die Hand. „Hier hast du 20 $. Geh doch mal mit Jacob ins Kino, hm?"

Verwundert sah ich auf den Schein in meiner Hand. Charlie legte sich ja ganz schön ins Zeug, um mich mit Jake zu verkuppeln. Aber besser als das Geld war die Aufhebung meines Hausarrestes. Ich strahlte Charlie glücklich an. „Wow, danke, da ist super! Heißt das, ich darf heute schon ausgehen?" Das wäre ja nahezu perfekt! Dann dürfte ich sogar legal zu dem Treffen heute Abend mitkommen.

Mein Dad nickt. „Ja, darfst du. Mach irgendwas nettes mit Jacob, okay? Aber sei pünktlich zu Hause. Vergiß die Schule nicht. Hast du eigentlich deine Hausaufgaben gemacht?"„Klar, schon Freitag Abend. Alles fertig. Du bist der Beste, Daddy!" Ich drückte Charlie einen Kuß auf die Wange, schnappte mir die Flasche Cola und 2 Gläser und flitzte wieder hinaus auf den Hof, wo Jacob gerade geschäftig am Innenleben meines Wagens herumwerkelte.

„Lebt er noch?"„Hm? Wer? Dein Wagen? Ja gerade so. Ist was? Du strahlst ja so? Oder freust du dich nur, mich zu sehen."

„Auch, aber Charlie hat gerade den Hausarrest aufgehoben. Wir haben heute Abend also freie Bahn. Ich kann mitkommen."Jake runzelte kurz die Stirn, zuckte dann gleichgültig mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder der Arbeit. „Wenn du darauf bestehst."

Was hatte er denn? Ich füllte beide Gläser mit Cola und hielt ihm eines hin. „Was ist? Das klang nicht sonderlich begeistert. Du wusstest doch, das ich mitkommen möchte. Jetzt erstrecht! Einer muß doch den Schiedsrichter spielen."

Jake nahm mir das Glas ab, nippte daran und stellte es dann auf das Dach das Transporters.

„Es ist nichts. Mir ist es nur ehrlich gesagt egal, ob du mitkommst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, du weißt, wie gerne ich in deiner Nähe bin. Aber das heute Abend… Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir und ich denke nicht, das es ein Gespräch über diese Killervampire wird. Das ist etwas persönliches und ich bin überzeugt, das es dir nicht gefallen wird. Aber wenn du schon mitkommst, könntest du ihm ja gleich sagen, wie schlecht seine Chancen bei dir stehen."

Ich verzog etwas das Gesicht bei Jakes letzter Bemerkung. „Ich werde ihm gar nichts in der Art sagen. Wenn ich kann, halte ich mich weitestgehend raus, aber wenn auch nur einer von euch Anstalten macht, dem anderen an die Gurgel zu wollen, bekommt er es mit mir zu tun."

Jake hob eine Augenbrauen und sah mich an, als würde er sagen wollen ‚Und was willst du gegen uns ausrichten?', schwieg aber. Stattdessen beugte er sich wieder über den Motor des Transporters und fummelte an einem Kabel herum.

Damit war das Thema vom Tisch. Auch recht. Keiner von uns beiden wollte Streiten.

Der Abend brach schnell genug herein und unter dem Vorwand, das Jake und ich noch ein bißchen herumfahren wollten, verabschiedete ich mich von Charlie. Dieser ermahnte mich noch einmal, ich sollte nicht zu spät nach Hause kommen, ließ mich dann aber ziehen.

Ausnahmsweise durfte Jake meinen Transporter fahren, weil ich nicht wirklich wusste, wo dieser ominöse Treffpunkt an der Grenze sein sollte. Jakes Stimmung war im Laufe des Tages immer angespannter geworden und während der Fahrt sprachen wir kaum ein Wort. Ich nahm an, es wäre erst einmal besser ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Scheinbar machte ihn die Sache doch nervöser, als er zugeben wollten. Ich hätte ihm gerne etwas aufmunterndes gesagt, aber was? Schließlich war ich selbst ziemlich nervös. Und ich freute mich insgeheim ein bißchen, Edward gleich zu sehen, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefallen würde, das ich mitgekommen war.

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde lenkte Jake den Wagen in einen kleinen Waldweg und parkte auf einer Lichtung.

„Wir müssen noch ein Stück zu Fuß gehen. Ich hoffe, der Blutsauger ist auch da. Hätte ja wenigstens mal ´ne genaue Uhrzeit nennen könnten. Ich steh mir bestimmt nicht Stunden lang die Beine in den Bauch."

Uff, ein Spaziergang durch den Wald war ja genau das richtige für mich und meine zwei linken Füße. Ich stieg aus dem Auto und heftete mich an Jakes Fersen, der mit grimmiger Miene voran schritt. Die Dämmerung brach bereits herein und wäre ich alleine hier gewesen, wäre mir wohl ziemlich mulmig zu Mute. Daher drängte ich mich etwas näher an Jake heran und ergriff seine Hand. Er sah mich kurz fragend an, lächelte dann aber nachsichtig und drückte kurz tröstlich meine Finger. Das dieser Auftritt bei Edward einen ziemlich schlechten Eindruck machen könnte, bedachte ich dabei gar nicht.

Wir marschierten circa 10 Minuten durch den dunkler werdenden Wald, als Jake endlich anhielt. Zum Glück, bisher hatte ich die Strecke geschafft, ohne zu stolpern und dabei würde ich es gerne belassen. Jake sah sich suchend um, ließ dann meine Hand los, wand den Kopf nach rechts und schaute finsterer denn je drein. Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah Edward an einen Baum gelehnt stehen. Er sah hinreißend aus in dem grauen Mantel und der dazu perfekt passenden dunklen Hose. Sein Gesichtsausdruck jedoch ließ mich schaudern. Er starrte uns wütend an und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Das Edward seine Gefühle so offen zur Schau stellte, alarmierte mich, denn für gewöhnlich war er sehr geübt darin, einen gelassenen Eindruck zu machen, egal wie aufgewühlt er war. Dieses mal mußte es also wirklich schlimm sein.

Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Jacob an mir vorbei langsam auf Edward zuging und auch Edward rührte sich endlich und kam ihm entgegen. Ich kam mir vor wie im wilden Westen. Die beiden Kontrahenten blieben nur wenige Meter von einander stehen und starrten sich stumm an, während ich wie angewurzelt das Spektakel verfolgt.

Edwards Gesicht verzog sich zu einer vor Wut verzerrten Grimasse, während sich auf Jacobs Lippen ein spöttisches Grinsen kräuselte. Oh Gott, Edward las seine Gedanken!

„Das hat sie nicht getan!" kam es knurrend von Edward.

„Frag sie."

Edwards Kopf ruckte in meine Richtung und ich wurde blass. War das Mordlust in seinen Augen? Meine Güte, woran dachte Jacob da nur? Es konnte nur der vergangene Abend sein. Was sonst!

„Edward, bitte laß mich erklären! " Aber weiter kam ich gar nicht. Er brachte mich mit einer erhobenen Hand zum schweigen und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Schlechter konnte das ganze hier wohl kaum laufen.

„Was macht sie hier überhaupt, Black? Ich sagte, du sollst allein kommen."

Jacob zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Bella hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Im Gegensatz zu dir werde ich ihr nicht verbieten, irgendwo hinzugehen, wenn sie es möchte. Und nun komm zum Punkt. Reden wir über die Volturi oder möchtest du lieber noch ein paar Details von gestern hören? Ich könnte dir da Dinge zeigen… aber du weißt ja selbst, wie sie küßt."

Bitte nicht! Edward würde jeden Moment explodieren, wenn Jacob ihn weiter so reizte.

„Jake!", rief ich, doch es war bereits zu spät. Edwards Hieb folgt so schnell, dass ich ihn nicht kommen sah. Jacob wurde in hohem Bogen von den Füßen gefegt und landete ächzend ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Waldboden. Nun brach die Hölle los. Jakes Augen sprühten regelrecht Funken vor Wut. Ein Zittern erfaßte seinen Körper und innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er die Gestalt des Wolfes angenommen. Mit gefletschten Zähnen und aufgestelltem Nackenfell gab er ein drohendes, kehliges Knurren von sich. Dann stürzte er sich auf Edward, der bereits in Kampfstellung gegangen war. Beide gingen unerbittlich auf einander los und ich stand nur da, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und voller Panik, ohne irgendetwas unternehmen zu können.

„Hört auf!!! Seid ihr verrückt geworden??" Doch meine Schreie gingen im Lärm des Kampfes völlig unter. Die beiden hatten so unmenschlich viel Kraft, dass sie ganze Bäume in ihrer Wut umrißen und ich mußte in Deckung gehen, um nicht von fliegenden Ästen und aufgewirbeltem Steinen getroffen zu werden. Sie würden sich gegenseitig umbringen, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah. Die beiden schenkten sich keine Gnade. Während Jake sich in Edwards Schulter verbiß, riß ihm dieser mit seinen steinharten Fingern ein klaffendes Loch in die Flanke. Ein gepeinigtes Jaulen war zu hören und Jacob ließ kurz von Edward ab. Doch nicht lange. Nun bekam er sein Bein zu fassen und schleuderte Edward mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum. Der Kampf wogte hin und her und trieb die beiden immer weiter in den mittlerweile stockdunklen Wald hinein. Das ließ mich endlich aus meiner Starre erwachen und so schnell ich konnte, mühte ich mich ab, den beiden zu folgen. Immer wieder schrie ich, sie sollen verdammt noch mal mit dem Mist aufhören, doch ohne Erfolg. Sie entfernten sich immer weiter von mir und ich war schon ziemlich aus der Puste, als das unvermeidliche geschah. Ich stolperte über eine Baumwurzel und schlug der Länge nach hin. War ja klar. Als ich aufsah, konnte ich die beiden schon nicht mehr sehen und nur der Lärm ihres Gefechts ließ mich erahnen, wo sie ungefähr sein mußte.

Gerade wollte ich mich aufrappeln, als sich kalte Finger in mein Haar schoben und mich mit roher Gewalt hochrissen. Ich schrie vor Schreck und Schmerz auf, griff nach hinten und bekam den eisigen Arm zu fassen, der mich gepackt hatte. Ich zappelte, wurde herum gezerrt und sah Victoria direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ei ei, wen haben wir da. Hallo, mein Schätzchen. Schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen." Ihre Stimme klang honigsüß doch ihre roten Augen und das Raubtiergrinsen ließen mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. War das mein Ende? Nein!

„JAKE!!!!!!!"

Ich schrie seinen Namen so laut ich nur konnte, doch dann verschlossen mir Victorias Finger den Mund.

„Shhhhhh, stör die beiden Süßen doch nicht beim spielen. Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, dich endlich alleine zu erwischen."Sie presste ihre Hand weiter auf meinen Mund, umschlang mich mit dem anderen Arm fest wie mit einem Schraubstock, sodass mir fast die Luft wegblieb und zerrte mich mit sich, als wäre ich nichts weiter als eine Strohpuppe. Sie rannte mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit mit mir durch den finsteren Wald und der Wind brannte so sehr in meinen Augen, das mir die Tränen kamen. Ich zappelte und wand mich, so gut es nur ging, doch gegen einen Vampir hatte ich einfach keine Chance. Meine erbärmlichen Bemühungen entlockten ihr nur ein amüsiertes Lachen.

Wo würde sie mich hinbringen? Der Wald flog an uns vorbei und ich dachte schon, sie würde nie mehr anhalten, doch plötzlich stoppte sie so abrupt, dass mein Kopf mit Schwung gegen ihre harte Brust schlug und mir ganz schwindelig wurde. Ich blinzelte ein paar mal und versuchte, die Situation zu deuten, rollte hektisch mit den Augen, um die Umgebung zu erfassen und auf einmal war hinter uns ein lautes Krachen zu hören.

Victoria knurrte gereizt. Etwas kam auf uns zu. Mein Herz schlug noch schneller, als ohnehin schon. War das meine Rettung? Hatte Jake meinen Schrei gehört? Angestrengt versuchte ich irgendetwas zu erkennen und plötzlich stand Edward dicht vor uns. Seine Kleidung war völlig zerrissen, seine makellose blütenweiße Haut war mit Dreck beschmiert und sein Haar stand wild in alle Richtungen ab.

„Laß sie los!" Edwards Stimme klang schneidend, schien Victoria jedoch in keinster Weise zu beeindrucken. Aber wo war Jacob? Mir wurde übel. Wenn Edward sich allein Victoria entgegen stellte, konnte das nur eines bedeuten. Edward hatte den Kampf gewonnen und Jacob war…. Nein, nein, nein!! Das durfte nicht sein! Ich durfte diesen Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende denken, denn wenn ich es nicht zu Ende dachte, konnte Jake auch unmöglich tot sein!

„Ich glaube, du bist nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen, Brudermörder Edward Cullen. Ein Schritt näher und ich breche deiner Kleinen das Genick." Victoria kicherte und brachte ihre Lippen dicht an meine Kehle.

„Mhhhh, sie riecht wirklich köstlich, aber wer wüßte das besser, als du, nicht wahr? Wir könnten sie teilen."

Edward spannte sich an, als würde er sich zu einem Sprung bereit machen und funkelte Victoria warnend an. „Denk nicht einmal daran. Ich sage dir noch einmal, laß sie los oder du wirst es bitter bereuen!!"

Als Antwort darauf verstärkte Victoria nur den Griff um meine Taille und drückte mir schmerzhaft die Eingeweide zusammen.

„Tss tss tss, du wirst mich töten, nicht wahr? Versuch es ruhig, aber vorher wird deine Gefährtin sterben, so wie meiner gestorben ist! Mein Tod wird sie dir nicht zurückgeben. Quit pro quo! Du wirst leiden wie ich l-…"

Ein heftiger Stoß in den Rücken schnitt Victoria das Wort ab, warf sie nach vorn und brachte sie dazu, mich loszulassen. Ich taumelte voran und wurde von starken Armen aufgefangen. Edward!

Er drückte mich kurz an sich, schenkte mir ein Lächeln und schob mich dann sanft bei Seite.

„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!"

Ich war zu schockiert und verwirrt, um alles zu begreifen, was hier gerade geschah. Edward stürzte voran auf Victoria zu, die am Boden lag und mit einem riesigen rostbraunen Wolf rang. Jacob! Er lebte, blutete jedoch aus mehreren Wunden. Unmöglich zu sagen, ob sie ihm von Victoria zugefügt worden waren oder von Edward. Egal, ich war nur erleichtert, dass sich meine schlimmste Befürchtung nicht bewahrheitet hatte.

Mit zittrigen Knien und einem Puls von 180 sah ich mit an, wie Edward und Jake sich gemeinsam auf die rothaarige Vampirin stürzten, an ihr zerrten und zogen, bis ihre Glieder barsten und sich mit einem lauten Knacken von ihrem Körper trennten. Ich schlug die Hände vor die Augen, um das grausige Geschehen nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. Es war zwar dunkel, aber dennoch sah ich mehr, als mir lieb war. Victorias Schmerzensschreie hallte durch den Wald und brachte meine Ohren zum klingeln, so laut und durchdringend war sie. Dann hörte ich Edward, der Jacob etwas zurief.

„Halt sie in Schach! Wir brauchen Feuer!"

Wenig später loderte eine Flamme auf dem Waldboden auf. Edward hatte innerhalb von Sekunden mit zwei Stöcken ein Feuer entfacht und besiegelte damit endgültig Victorias Schicksal. Ich hörte es immer wieder laut knacken. Ihre Schreie waren mittlerweile verstummt. Dafür erfüllte ein unwahrscheinlicher Gestank die Luft. Ich nahm zögernd die Hände von den Augen und blinzelte in ein in seltsam schillernden Farben leuchtendes Feuer. Es war vorbei. Victoria war tot.

Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. Ich hob den Kopf und sah in Edwards Augen, die im Zwielicht des Feuers sehr dunkel wirkten. „Bist du in Ordnung? Laß dich anschauen."Seine Stimme war voller Sorge, als er mich prüfend ansah. Doch ich war mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders.

„Jake..", war das einzige, was ich schluchzend hervor brachte. Und dann flog ich dem Wolf, der hechelnd neben dem Feuer saß und sich seine Wunden leckte auch schon um den pelzigen Hals.

Ich weinte vor Erleichterung darüber, dass es vorbei war und vor Freude, dass mein Jacob lebte!

„Ich hatte solche Angst", murmelte ich unter Tränen und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Vorsichtig lehnte er seinen riesigen Kopf gegen meinen und gab ein leises Grollen von sich, das wohl beruhigend wirken sollte.

Etwas abseits dieser Szene stand Edward mit hängenden Schultern und sah uns schweigend an. Hätte ich mich in diesem Moment zu ihm umgedreht, wäre mir nicht entgangen, wie deutlich ihm seine Gedanken auf die Stirn geschrieben standen: „Ich weiß, wann ich mich geschlagen geben muß."


	11. Highnoon in Forks Outtake Edwards Sicht

**Kapitel 10: Highnoon in Forks - Outtake - Edwards Sicht**

Alice hielt mich per Handy den ganzen Tag auf dem Laufenden über die Dinge, die in Forks vor sich gingen. Im Halbstundentakt gingen bei mir so sinnlose SMS ein wie „Bella sitzt vor dem Haus", „Bella geht jetzt wieder ins Haus" und so weiter. Ich war ja froh, dass sie mir die Details ersparte. Immerhin wusste ich auch so, dass der Köter noch um sie herumscharwenzelte. Aber dennoch hätte ich mir lieber Aussagen wie „Bella jagt den Hund zum Teufel" gewünscht. Das hätte jedoch an ein Wunder gegrenzt. Ich ging durch meine ganz persönliche Hölle bei dem Wissen, dass er bei ihr sein konnte und ich nicht. Das er wer weiß was mit ihr anstellte. Dinge die ich womöglich niemals mit MEINER Bella tun konnte. Aber nein, niemals! Nicht Bella! Das war doch nicht ihre Art! Oder doch? Langsam wusste ich nicht mehr, wie ich sie noch einschätzen sollte. Ich glaubte zu verstehen, warum sie so wütend auf mich war. Aber sie sah einfach nicht, das mein Handeln nötig gewesen war. Warum verstand sie nicht, das ich sie nur schützen wollte? Und das ich es nur aus Liebe zu ihr tat? Seit wir aus Volterra zurückgekehrt waren, plagten mich diese Fragen. Der Liebeskummer und die Eifersucht brachten mich fast um den Verstand. So sehr, das ich mir nicht mehr sicher war, was schlimmer sein konnte: zu glauben, dass Bella tot war oder zu wissen das sie einen anderen liebte.

Gegen 20 Uhr kam endlich die SMS, auf welche ich schon den ganzen Tag wartete: „Der Hund ist auf dem Weg."

Das war mein Stichwort, mich nun ebenfalls zum Treffpunkt aufzumachen. Der Ort, an dem uns damals vor so vielen Jahrzehnten die Quileute das erste mal begegnet waren. Der Ort, an dem das Abkommen getroffen wurde, das Land der anderen nicht zu betreten.

Ich kam lange vor Black dort an und wartete. Noch bevor ich sie sah, roch ich sie schon. Bella! Ihr Geruch war unverkennbar. So süß und verführerisch und quälend. Warum brachte er sie mit? Ich hatte doch extra betont, das ich ihn allein sehen wollte. Doch im Grunde brauchte ich nicht lange darüber nachdenken, warum sie hier war. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, Black über Bella zu kontaktieren. Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass sie ihren Dickkopf durchsetzen würde und uns niemals allein ließe. Na schön, sie wollte es nicht anders. Nun konnte ich es auch nicht mehr ändern.

Ich spähte in die Richtung aus der ihr Duft zu mir herüber wehte und unterdrückte ein Husten, als sich ihre Geruch mit dem des Hundes mischte. Widerlich.

Dann sah ich sie endlich und ich wünschte augenblicklich, ich hätte sie nicht gesehen. Hand in Hand kamen sie daher. Das war doch nicht zu glauben! Hatte sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen? Warum? Nein!!

Wut kochte in mir hoch und es kostete mich all meine Selbstbeherrschung, um meinem Widersacher nicht sofort an die ungeschützte Kehle zu springen.

Ich ballte meine Hände so fest, dass ich mir fast die eigenen Finger dabei brach, aber wen kümmerte das schon?

Der Hund hatte meine Fährte aufgenommen und kam auf mich zu. Also dann, Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich stieß mich von dem Baum ab, an dem ich lehnte, bemühte mich so beherrscht wie es nur ging ihm entgegen zu kommen und blieb nach wenigen Schritten schon wieder wie angewurzelt stehen. Eine Flut an Bilder sprang mir entgegen und bohrte sich wie tausend Nadelstiche in meinen Kopf. Bella, wie sie nachts im Bett lag und schlief. Vorstellungen des Hundes wie sich ihre weiche Haut wohl unter dem Schlafanzug anfühlen mochte und weitere Dinge, die ich nicht einmal aussprechen wollte. Doch dann das schlimmste. Bella wie sie sich Black an den Hals warf und ihn immer wieder und wieder küßte.

„Das hat sie nicht getan!", knurret ich, doch Black grinste mich nur süffisant an.

„Frag sie." Dabei nickte er leicht in Bellas Richtung. Jede Frage nach der Wahrheit war überflüssig, als ich den Kopf gehetzt zu Bella umwand und ihr in die schockierten Augen sah. Sie hatte!

„Edward, bitte laß mich erklären!" Ihre Stimme drang kaum durch den roten Nebel der Wut und Verzweiflung zu mir durch, die von mir Besitz ergriffen. Und ich wollte auch gar nichts hören. Abwehrend hob ich eine Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Kein weiteres Wort! Ich wusste bereits alles dank dieses verfluchten Köters, der sichtlich Spaß daran hatte, sein Kopfkino immer wieder von vorne abzuspielen.

Mühsam zwang ich mich, Black wieder anzusehen ohne ihm das selbstgefällige Grinsen mit einem kräftigen Fausthieb aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Was macht sie hier überhaupt, Black? Ich sagte, du sollst allein kommen."

„Bella hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Im Gegensatz zu dir werde ich ihr nicht verbieten, irgendwo hinzugehen, wenn sie es möchte. Und nun komm zum Punkt. Reden wir über die Volturi oder möchtest du lieber noch ein paar Details von gestern hören? Ich könnte dir da Dinge zeigen… aber du weißt ja selbst, wie sie küßt."

Das war genug! Ich gab auf, mich zusammenreißen zu wollen, holte mit aller Kraft aus und traf den Bastard so heftig ins Gesicht, dass er sich fast überschlug und auf dem Boden landete. Was nun passieren würde, war mir klar. Er verwandelte sich, baute sich drohend vor mir auf, doch das imponierte mir nicht einmal ansatzweise. Wir stürzten uns aufeinander. Bellas Schreie ignorierte ich gekonnt und schenkte dem Hund keine Gnade. Wir verbissen uns in einander, rollten über den Waldboden, teilten Hiebe aus und keiner achtete mehr auf das, was um uns herum geschah. Meine Welt bestand nur noch aus dem irrationalen Wunsch, Black die Hölle heiß zu machen und ihn in Stücke zu zerreißen.

Der Kampf tobte mit einer unglaublichen Heftigkeit und ich mußte feststellen, dass ich den Werwolf unterschätzte. Bisher hatte es kein Wesen gegeben, dass es ernsthaft mit meinen vampirischen Kräften aufnehmen konnte. Doch Black brachte mich ziemlich in die Bredouille. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Gerade schien es, als würde er die Oberhand über mich gewinne, als er plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte, die Ohren spitzte und von mir abließ. Sein Kopf ruckte in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren. Mit der Absicht, meinen plötzlichen Vorteil zu nutzen und ihn zu übermannen, stürzte ich mich erneut auf ihn. Doch das Wort, welches plötzlich von seinen Gedanken in meinen Kopf schoß, ließ mich erstarren.„BELLA!"

Ohne mich noch eines Blickes zu würdigen rannte er los. Mir entging dabei nicht, das er stark humpelte und auch ich hatte einige unschöne Blessuren davon getragen. Das erste mal seit Ewigkeiten spürte ich so etwas wie körperlichen Schmerz.

Aber das war nun vollkommen unwichtig. Irgendetwas war mit Bella geschehen. In Blacks Gedanken hörte ich, wie sie voller Panik seinen Namen schrie. Seinen Namen!! Ein weiterer Stich in mein ohnehin schon blutendes Herz.

Während ich Black hinterherhetzte, schoß mir die Frage durch den Kopf, warum ich sie nicht gehört hatte. Wie konnte das nur passieren, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit so weit abgedriftet war? Ich machte mir Vorwürfe. Nach wenigen Sätzen war ich direkt neben dem großen Wolf.

„Was ist passiert?" Ausnahmsweise war der Umstand, dass ich seine Gedanken lesen konnte durchaus von Vorteil.

Black bedachte mich mit einem kurzen Seitenblick während er weiter durchs Unterholz preschte.

„Riechst du sie nicht? Hier stinkt es nach der anderen. Diese Rothaarige."

Jetzt da er es erwähnte, nahm auch ich ihre Witterung wahr. Was war denn nur mit mir los, dass ich nicht einmal so etwas bemerkt hatte? Die Wut hatte mich vollkommen blind gemacht. So blind, das Victoria leichtes Spiel hatte und mir das Mädchen entriss, dass ich liebte. Etwas, wovor ich sie doch eigentlich schützen wollte.

„Warte, wenn wir sie frontal angreifen, wird sie Bella sofort umbringen! Das können wir nicht riskieren." Ich wollte mir gerade eine Strategie zurecht legen, wie wir Victoria am effektivsten zur Strecke brachten, doch Black kam mir zuvor.

„Ist mir klar. Du rennst frontal auf sie zu. Mach Lärm, um sie auf dich aufmerksam zu machen. Ich schlage einen Bogen und versuche, sie von hinten zu überrumpeln. Lenk sie ab!"

Ich hatte ihn schon wieder unterschätzt. Er schien die Situation völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben, während ich mir wie ein Trottel vorkam. Der Werwolf entfernte sich nun von mir, schlug einen Haken und verschwand im Wald. Also gut, er wollte Lärm? Den sollte er bekommen. Während ich rannte, verpaßt ich einem Baum einen kräftigen Schlag, sodass dieser krachend umstürzte. Das durfte laut genug gewesen sein, um Victorias Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich nahm ihre Gedanken bereits wahr. Sie hatte Mühe, Bella nicht sofort das Blut aus den Adern zu saugen. Der betörende Geruch machte sie ganz wild. Und sie hatte mich gehört. Noch wenige Meter, dann stand ich direkt vor ihr. Sie hielt Bella, die kalkweiß und ängstlich zu mir starrte, fest umklammert.

„Laß sie los!"

Victoria verzog den Mund zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

„Ich glaube, du bist nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen, Brudermörder Edward Cullen. Ein Schritt näher und ich breche deiner Kleinen das Genick.", erwiderte sie kichernd und beugte sich an Bellas Kehle. Die Anspannung war kaum zu ertragen. Am liebsten wäre ich vorgeprescht und hätte ihr Bella entrissen, aber ich wäre niemals schnell genug gewesen.

„Mhhhh, sie riecht wirklich köstlich, aber wer wüßte das besser, als du, nicht wahr? Wir könnten sie teilen."

Ja, wer wusste das besser als ich. Ich kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut, das Bellas Geruch in einem Vampir auslösen konnte. Dieses schreckliche Brennen in der Kehle und der alles umfassende Wunsch, von ihr zu kosten. Der unbändige Hunger!

Ich duckte mich leicht, als würde ich zu einem Sprung ansetzen, um Victorias Aufmerksamkeit weiter auf mich zu lenken. Sie hatte den Werwolf noch nicht bemerkt, der leise näher kam und sich drohend hinter ihr aufbaute.

„Denk nicht einmal daran. Ich sage dir noch einmal, laß sie los oder du wirst es bitter bereuen!!"

Sie wußte ja nicht, wie sehr sie es bereuen würde, da sieh nicht sah, was ich sah. Hätte Victoria die Gefahr erahnt, die hinter ihr lauerte, hätte sie, feige wie sie war, schon längst Reißaus genommen. Doch noch fühlte sie sich siegesgewiss.

„Tss tss tss, du wirst mich töten, nicht wahr? Versuch es ruhig, aber vorher wird deine Gefährtin sterben, so wie meiner gestorben ist! Mein Tod wird sie dir nicht zurückgeben. Quit pro quo! Du wirst leiden wie ich l-…"

Black ließ sie nicht ausreden, setzte zu einem Sprung an und schnappte sie im Genick. Der Stoß kam so heftig, dass sie Bella losließ. Ich sprintete voran, fing Bella auf und drückte sie an mich. Welch Erleichterung! Es tat so gut, sie wieder in den Armen zu halten, doch der Moment währte nicht lang. Behutsam schob ich sie außer Reichweite des Kampfgetümmels und ermahnte sie, sich nicht vom Fleck zu rühren. Deswegen mußte ich mir jedoch wohl keine Sorgen machen. Bella stand unter Schock und starrte mit angstgeweiteten Augen auf das Geschehen. Keine Zeit mehr, um lange nachzudenken. So wenig ich den verfluchten Werwolf auch mochte, diesen Kampf konnte ich ihn nicht alleine kämpfen lassen. Ich kam ihm zur Hilfe und mit vereinten Kräften überwältigten wir Victoria, rissen sie in Stücke, als wäre sie aus Papier. Doch das genügte nicht, um ihr endgültig ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Halt sie in Schach! Wir brauchen Feuer!"

Während der Hund weiter an ihr zerrte und ihren ohnehin schon geschundenen Körper malträtierte, entfachte ich blitzschnell mit den trockenen Ästen am Waldboden und etwas Laub ein Feuer. Das Zeug brannte wie Zunder und die Flammen loderten schnell hoch.

Gemeinsam warfen wir Victorias Einzelteile ins Feuer und sahen zu, wie sie verbrannte. Die Schlacht war vorbei.

Während Black sich keuchend auf den Boden fallen ließ und leise hechelnd seine Wunden versorgte, war ich mit zwei Sprüngen an Bellas Seite. Sie hatte während des Kampfes ihre Hände fest auf die Augen gedrückt, um das ganze nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, doch nun schaute sie mit ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen zu mir auf, immer noch ängstlich, doch der Schock wich allmählich von ihr.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Laß dich anschauen." Vorsichtig untersuchte ich ihren Hals und ihre Arme auf Bissspuren, konnte zum Glück jedoch nichts finden.

Ich hätte sie so gerne wieder in meine Arme geschlossen, doch das leise gehauchte Wort, welches über ihre Lippen kam, ließ mich innehalten.

„Jake.."

Da war er wieder. Der stechende Schmerz in meinem leblosen Herzen. Alles krampfte sich in mir zusammen. Ich wollte sie packen, sie schütteln und ihr sagen, dass sie ihn nicht bräuchte. Ich wäre doch derjenige, den sie liebte. Ihm ging es doch gut! Er brauchte ihr Mitleid nicht! Aber ich… ich brauchte sie so sehr, dass der Schmerz nahezu unerträglich wurde, wenn sie nicht in meiner Nähe war. Doch alles was ich tun konnte, war tatenlos mit ansehen, wie sie dem Köter weinend um den Hals flog, sich in seinem Fell vergrub und ihn scheinbar nie wieder loslassen wollte.

Das war es also. Das Ende von Bella und Edward. Gelähmt starrte ich die beiden wortlos an und wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. Eines war klar, ich wusste, wann ich mich geschlagen geben mußte.


	12. Verwirrung ist mein zweiter Vorname

**Kapitel 11: Verwirrung ist mein zweiter Vorname**

**Ich saß allein im Wohnzimmer der Blacks und drehte eine Tasse heiß dampfenden Kamillentees in meinen Händen hin und her. Der Fernseher dudelte leise vor sich hin, doch ich beachtete ihn gar nicht. Meine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das, was ich gerade im Wald mit ansehen mußte. Ich hätte erleichtert sein sollen, denn Victoria war tot und wurde mir nicht länger gefährlich. Dennoch war meine Stimmung gedrückt. Wegen mir hatten sich Edward und Jacob fast die Köpfe eingeschlagen und ich mußte Victoria tatsächlich dankbar für ihren Angriff sein. Ohne sie würden die beiden sich entweder immer noch verprügeln oder einer von beiden hätte bereits das zeitliche gesegnet.**

**Meine anfängliche Erleichterung darüber, dass keinem von beiden ernsthaft etwas zugestoßen war, hielt nicht lange an. Ich konnte es mir nicht nehmen lassen, beiden noch vor Ort die Leviten zu lesen, doch mein Gemecker löste sich genau so im Wind auf, wie der Rauch des Feuers in dem Victoria gestorben war. Edward sah mich nur schweigend an und Jacob knurrte irgendetwas in seinen Wolfsbart, das ich nicht verstehen konnte. Kindsköpfe, alle beide!**

**Was mich jedoch stutzig machte, war Edwards unglücklicher Blick. Sicher, er hatte von vornherein nicht gerade glücklich ausgesehen, aber nun sah er mich an, als wäre ich unerreichbar für ihn. Es wurde immer schwieriger, mit ihm umzugehen. Zumal er sich scheinbar weigerte, überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen. Er löschte nach einer Weile das Feuer, sah Jacob kurz von der Seite an und drehte mir den Rücken zu.**

„**Bring ihn nach Hause. Seine Wunden müssen behandelt werden. Außerdem kann er sich hier nicht zurückverwandeln. Es ist ihm peinlich. Seine Kleider sind kaputt."**

**Jacob stieß ein gereiztes Knurren aus, doch das schien Edward herzlich wenig zu interessieren. Über die Schulter sah er noch einmal zu mir zurück.**

„**Wir reden noch einmal über die Volturi. Aber nicht mehr heute. Du.. wirt mir fehlen, Bella."**

**Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich stehen und verschwand so schnell aus meinem Sichtfeld, das es schien, als hätte er sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst.**

**Mit Jacob zusammen kehrte ich zu meinem Transporter zurück. Jake zog das rechte Bein etwas nach, ließ sich aber nicht anmerken, das er schmerzen haben mußte. Am Wagen angekommen sprang er auf die Ladefläche des Transporters und rollte sich zusammen. Nun blieb es an mir hängen, den Weg irgendwie nach La Push zu finden. Tatsächlich verfuhr ich mich nur zweimal, bis ich Jake endlich zu Haue abliefern konnte. Und nun saß ich hier mit meinem Tee und wartete auf ein Lebenszeichen von Jake, der von Billy sofort in sein Zimmer gescheucht wurde. Jake bekam wohl die Standpauke seines Lebens. Billy wurde jedenfalls ziemlich laut, dennoch verstand ich wegen des Fernsehers kaum ein Wort. Einmal rollte Billy kurz aus dem Zimmer, um Verbandszeug zu holen, verschwand jedoch sofort wieder.**

**Ich nutzte die Zeit, um Charlie anzurufen. Der ging bestimmt schon die Wände hoch, weil ich noch nicht zu Hause war. Immerhin war es fast Mitternacht. Ich hätte ihn schon früher bescheid geben sollen, das alles in Ordnung war.**

**Als er sich meldete, hörte ich ihm sofort die Sorge an.**

„**Hey Dad, ich bin's, Bella. Tut mir leid das ich jetzt erst Anrufe aber…"**

„**Bella, wo zum Teufel steckst du? Ist etwas passiert?"**

„**Ich bin noch bei den Blacks. Jake hatte einen Unfall. Er wurde von einem Hund gebissen und ich mußte ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen. Aber er ist nun schon wieder zu Hause."**

**Das war die Geschichte, die wir mit Billy abgesprochen hatten. Ich konnte Charlie ja unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen.**

„**Du lieber Himmel, wie ist denn das passiert? Wie geht es Jacob? Ist es schlimm?"**

„**Ich weiß auch nicht. Wir waren im Park spazieren und da kam auf einmal dieser Hund an. Der war total aggressiv und wollte erst auf mich los. Jake ging dazwischen und wurde ins Bein gebissen. Aber es ist nicht schlimm. Der Arzt meinte, es ist in ein paar Tagen verheilt. Jake macht schon wieder dumme Sprüche, also kann es ihm nicht so schlecht gehen."**

**Charlie seufzte erleichtert. „Dann sieh zu, dass du bald nach Hause kommst."**

„**Mach ich, Dad. Bis gleich."**

**Ich legte auf, nippte an meinem Tee und wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass Billy mit Jake fertig war. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür von Jacobs Zimmer schwang wieder auf. Billy fuhr mit seinem Rollstuhl zu mir uns Wohnzimmer und nickte mir zu.**

„**Du kannst jetzt noch einmal 5 Minuten zu ihm, aber dann mußt du nach Hause. Es ist spät. Hast du deinen Vater angerufen?"**

**Ich nickte, ließ die Tasse auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stehen und stand auf.**

„**Tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist, Billy. Ich wollte das nicht."**

**Billy seufzte nur. „Schon gut, es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die beiden sich mal wegen dir schlagen würden. So sind Jungs eben."**

**Ja, aber normale Jungs hatten auch keine übermenschlichen Kräfte und brachten sich halb um. Etwas befangen verließ ich das Wohnzimmer und ging zu Jake. Er lag auf dem Bett und bot einen ziemlich lädierten Anblick. Sein rechter Oberschenkel war in einen dicken Verband gewickelt, an den Armen hatte er einige Kratzspuren, die aber bereits zu heilen schienen und sein Gesicht zierte ein blaues Auge. Und das waren nur die Stellen, die ich sehen konnte. Am Rücken und an den Schultern hatte es ihn auch erwischt, aber dank des Werwolf-Gens würden die Wunden in kürzester Zeit heilen. Für Jacob war das nur eine Lappalie, aber für mich war es schlimm. Immerhin war ich der Grund dafür.**

„**Hey, wie geht es dir?", fragte ich besorgt und zog mir einen Stuhl an sein Bett heran.**

**Jacob grinste bereits wieder vergnügt. „Och, ging schon besser, ging schon schlechter. Aber ich glaube, meine Ohren bluten von Billys Gezeter." Er rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich auf.**

„**Viel wichtiger ist, wie es dir geht. Hat sie dir irgendetwas getan?"**

**Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur ein paar blaue Flecke. Ich hatte wohl mehr Glück, als Verstand."**

„**Na Gott sei dank! Warum dann die Trauermiene?"**

**Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und zögerte meine Antwort ein paar Sekunden hinaus.**

„**Na weil… Ich dachte… ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht, als Edward auf einmal alleine vor Victoria stand. Ich dachte…. Er hätte dich.."**

**Jakes Augen wurden groß, dann lachte er laut los.**

„**Oh mein Gott, du dachtest, er hätte mich erledigt? Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? So schnell bekommt der mich nicht klein. Außerdem war ich gerade am Gewinnen, als du nach mir gerufen hast."**

**Darauf war er wohl mächtig Stolz, merkte aber, dass es mir nicht gerade gefiel was er da sagte. Seufzend griff er nach meiner Hand und verflocht meine Finger mit den seinen.**

„**Hast du dir wirklich solche Sorgen um mich gemacht?" **

**Ich nickte und schaute ihm direkt in die dunklen Augen. „Ja, natürlich. Was hättest du an meiner Stelle gedacht? Ich glaubte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren und das wäre… das wäre das schlimmste überhaupt gewesen."**

**Jacob lächelte, hielt meine Hand und schwieg.**

„**Ach Jake!" Ich rutschte vom Stuhl auf die Bettkante, schlang vorsichtig meine Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn.**

„**Mach so etwas nie wieder! Versprich es mir!"**

**Lächelnd zog er mich in seine Arme und tätschelte beruhigend über meinen Kopf. „Nicht, wenn es nicht Not tut."**

**Das war nicht unbedingt die Antwort, die ich hören wollte, aber vorerst gab ich mich damit zufrieden. Ich entzog mich ihm sanft aber bestimmt.**

„**Wehe wenn nicht. Das nächste blaue Auge bekommst du sonst von mir. Aber ich muß nun los. Charlie wartet."**

**Jake grinste. „Wenn du mir ein blaues Auge schlagen willst, müssen wir wohl eher Angst haben, dass du dir dabei die Hand brichst. Aber gut, das ist ja schon Grund genug, damit ich mich an das Versprechen halte, nicht wahr? Sehen wir uns Morgen?"**

**Ich überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaub, ich brauche mal 1 bis 2 Tage meine Ruhe. Nimm mir das nicht übel. Aber ich muß ja auch noch ein bißchen was für die Schule tun und ich muß den Kopf mal etwas frei bekommen. Ich ruf dich an, okay?"**

**Jake nickte enttäuscht, ließ mich aber ziehen. Schnell drückte ich ihm noch einen Kuß auf die Stirn bevor ich ging. „Gute Besserung, du Draufgänger!"**

**Nun wurde es aber wirklich Zeit. Ich ließ Jake allein, verabschiedete mich von Billy und sah zu, dass ich endlich nach Hause kam.**

**Der nächste Morgen war die Hölle. Ich musste wegen der Schule früh hoch und fühlte mich wie gerädert. Zu wenig Schlaf und schmerzende Knochen waren keine gute Kombination. Außerdem hatte ich Muskelkater in den Beinen von meinem Sprint durch den Wald. Meine Kondition war wirklich erbärmlich.**

**In der Schule lief alles fast seinen gewohnten Gang. Aber eben nur fast! Zu meiner großen Überraschung waren die Cullens wieder da. Als ich morgens auf den Parkplatz vor der Schule fuhr, sah ich Alice' auffälligen Porsche schon von weitem. Emmetts Jeep stand direkt daneben. Nur der silberne Volvo von Edward war nirgendwo zu sehen. Das wunderte mich, denn für gewöhnlich zog Edward es vor, selbst zu fahren. Er war einfach nicht zum Beifahrer geboren.**

**Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betrat ich das Schulgebäude und sah mich immer wieder nach den Cullens um. Aber wahrscheinlich waren sie bereits in ihren Klassenzimmern. Also würde ich bis zur Mittagspause warten müssen, um sie zu sehen. Schon merkwürdig, das sie nun wieder hier waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte das mit Victorias Tod zu tun und irgendwie hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, was das betraf. Immerhin hatten sie mir zur Liebe ihre Zeit geopfert und Emmett hatte deutlich klar gemacht, dass er sich etwas Spannenderes hätte vorstellen können, als Babysitter zu spielen. Außerdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollten, seitdem es mit Edward und mir so schlecht lief.**

**Der Tag dümpelte recht ereignislos vor sich hin, es sei denn man betrachtete einen unangekündigten Vokabeltest in Spanisch als große Aufregung. Mir war klar, dass ich den ohnehin versemmeln würde, aber einmal konnte ich mir das wohl leisten. Ich nahm mir vor, mich endlich mal wieder auf den Hosenboden zu setzen und zu lernen. Das war wirklich bitternötig.**

**Die Mittagspause kam und als wäre es nie anders gewesen, saßen die Cullens an ihrem üblichen Tisch. Alle bis auf Edward. Alice winkte mir gleich fröhlich zu, als ich herein kam und Rosalie ignorierte mich gekonnt. Wie immer. Und nun? Setzte ich mich zu ihnen oder wie jeden Mittag zu Angela, Ben, Mike und den anderen? **

**Ich hob kurz eine Hand und nickte Alice zu, ging dann zur Essensausgabe und holte mir etwas von der vegetarischen Lasagne. Die sah noch am vertrauenswürdigsten aus. Außerdem konnte ich Käsemakkaroni langsam nicht mehr sehen. Die gab es hier mindestens zweimal die Woche.**

**Mit dem Tablett in der Hand ging ich auf den Tisch der Cullens zu und setzte mich neben Emmett, der bereitwillig ein Stück rutschte und mir Patz machte. Von meinem Stammtisch erntete ich dafür natürlich gleich ein paar missgünstige Blicke. Entschuldigend sah ich zu Angela, doch sie war wohl die einzige, die das ganze mit einem Lächeln hinnahm. **

„**Wo hast du denn den Möter gelassen?", fragte Emmett mit dem Anflug eines Lachens in der Stimme.**

„**Den was?" **

„**Na den Möter, halb Mensch, halb Köter." Über diesen dummen Witz hätte sich Emmett fast totlachen können und auch Jasper und Rose grinsten in sich hinein. Alice blieb als einzige ernst und verpasste Emmett unter dem Tisch einen kräftigen Tritt gegen das Schienenbein.**

„**Das war nicht komisch."**

"**Schon gut, Alice", wehrte ich ab. „Ist mir klar, dass sich eure Begeisterung für Jake in Grenzen hält. Das macht nichts. Und ähm… wenn ich gehen soll, ist das auch okay. Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen."**

**Alice kalte Hand legte sich auf meine.**

„**Red keinen Unsinn, Bella. Du bist uns immer willkommen. Auch wenn das mit Edward nun vorbei ist. Wir sind doch Freunde!"**

**Verblüfft schnappte ich nach Luft. „M-mit Edward.. vorbei? Moment mal, wie kommst du denn darauf?"**

**Alice legte den Kopf schief und die Stirn in Falten.**

„**Na ganz einfach. Weil Edward das gestern sagte, nachdem er nach Hause kam. Daher nahm ich an, du hättest endlich einen Schlussstrich gezogen."**

**Da fiel mir glatt die Gabel aus der Hand. „Was? Nein, ich habe überhaupt nichts in der Art zu ihm gesagt! Keinen Ton!"**

„**Tatsächlich? Naja, dann hat er wohl keine Lust mehr auf das hin und her. Tut mir leid, Bella. Ich dachte, ihr hättet noch einmal mit einander geredet."**

„**Ist er deswegen nicht hier?"**

**Alice nickte. „Er braucht etwas Zeit für sich. Die offizielle Version ist allerdings eine Magenverstimmung."**

**Nun war mir der Hunger eindeutig vergangen und ich schob das Tablett von mir. **

„**Verstehe."**

**Das war gelogen. Ich verstand überhaupt nichts. Wie so oft, wenn es um die Dinge ging, die Edward tat. Alice ließ meine Hand los und lächelte aufmunternd.**

„**Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Mal ehrlich, das konnte so doch nicht weiter gehen mit euch beiden. Es ist besser so. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide demnächst mal wieder shoppen gehen, mh? Das bringt dich auf andere Gedanken und ich finde sowieso, dass man deine Garderobe mal aufmöbeln könnte. Glaub nicht, dass du mich loswirst, nur weil du mit Edward nicht mehr zusammen bist." Sie zwinkerte und ihre fröhliche Art entlockte mir doch noch ein verhaltenes Lächeln.**

„**Geht klar. Vielleicht nächste Woche?"**

„**Perfekt! Wir machen uns einen netten Frauennachmittag. Nur wir beide. Wirst schon sehen, ich bringe dich auf andere Gedanken."**

**Damit war das also beschlossene Sache, obwohl ich Shoppingtouren eigentlich haßte. Aber Alice hatte sicher Recht. Etwas Ablenkung von dem ganzen Beziehungschaos tat mir sicherlich gut.**

**Den Nachmittag verbrachte ich vorbildlich damit, meinen Entschluß, wieder mehr für die Schule zu tun, in die Tat umzusetzen. Das Wetter war ohnehin ziemlich mies. Es regnete aus Kübeln und schien gar nicht mehr aufzuhören.**

**Hin und wieder drohte meine Konzentration zu kippen. Ich dachte an Edward und an Jake, versuchte irgendwie die Puzzlestücke zusammen zu bringen, doch es gelang mir nicht wirklich. Alles was blieb, war Frustration über die Situation und ein Gefühl der Ausweglosigkeit. Über mein Spanischheft gebeugt beschloss ich, mich nicht vor Donnerstagabend bei Jake zu melden, auch wenn das vielleicht gemein war. Ich sollte mich wenigstens wegen seiner Verletzungen erkundigen. Trotzdem beließ ich es dabei. Ich brauchte etwas Zeit zum nachdenken.**


	13. Party, Party, Party!

**Kapitel 12: Party, Party, Party!!!**

Tja, das hatte ich nun davon, dass ich unbedingt bis Donnerstag warten wollte, um Jake anzurufen. Jeden Abend tigerte ich um das Telefon herum und mußte mich immer wieder erneut dazu zwingen, ihn nicht anzurufen. Vielleicht würde er sich ja melden. Dann wäre es sozusagen wieder im legalen Bereich, denn ich hatte mein mir selbst auferlegtes Verbot eingehalten und konnte trotzdem mit ihm sprechen. Schließlich hatte er dann ja angerufen! Aber das Telefon klingelte nicht.

Am Montag Abend schob ich meine Sehnsucht nach Jake noch auf die Gewohnheit der letzten Tage, denn immerhin hatten wir in der letzten Woche ja ständig aneinander geklebt. Am Dienstag Abend redete ich mir ein, dass ich mir ja nur Sorgen machen würde wegen seiner Verletzungen und das es daher ja ganz normal war, dass ich ständig an ihn dachte und nur zu gerne seine Stimme gehört hätte. Als sich am Mittwoch Abend zu meiner Sehnsucht nach ihm auch noch Frust darüber, dass er nicht mal von sich aus anrief hinzugesellte, wurde ich langsam stutzig. Und als am Donnerstag Morgen mein erster Gedanke beim Aufwachen ‚Juhu, heute Abend kann ich Jake anrufen!!' war, gab es keine Ausreden mehr. Ich vermißte ihn schrecklich und ich wollte ihn um jeden Preis bei mir haben. So gesehen hatten sich meine Abende der Einsamkeit und des Lernens auf jeden Fall ausgezahlt. Ich hatte zwar auch einige Male an Edward gedacht, mich gefragt, was er wohl gerade tat und wie es ihm ging, aber ich hatte nicht das Verlangen ihn unbedingt anrufen oder sehen zu müssen. Ob ich nun endlich merkte, was alle anderen bereits zu wissen schienen? Zeit, das heraus zu finden, wurde es ja langsam mal.

Nun galt es nur noch Prioritäten zu setzen. Ich wollte am Wochenende unbedingt etwas mit Jake zusammen machen. Was, war eigentlich vollkommen egal. Hauptsache, er war bei mir. Allerdings hatte ich am Freitag Abend noch Pflichtprogramm zu absolvieren. Mike hatte Geburtstag. Seine Eltern waren über das Wochenende nicht zu Hause und hatten ihm erlaubt, eine Party zu schmeißen. Und wen hatte er wohl hoffnungsvoll mit leuchtenden Augen eingeladen? Mal abgesehen von der halben Schule natürlich mich. Die feierliche Art und Weise, wie er mir die Einladung überreicht hatte, war deutlich genug. Scheinbar hatte er seine Hoffnungen immer noch nicht aufgegeben irgendwann bei mir landen zu können. Es war wohl offensichtlich, dass ich im Moment keinen richtig festen Freund hatte. Vielleicht hätte ich Edwards und Jacobs Namen öfter fallen lassen sollen.

Eigentlich wollte ich schon gerne auf diesen Geburtstag gehen. Ich mochte diese großen Feiern zwar nicht, aber andererseits wollte ich mich auch gerne wieder mehr integrieren. Nach meiner Zombiephase, in der ich nichts mehr vom Leben mitbekommen hatte, war Mike einer der wenigen gewesen, die mich mit offenen Armen empfangen hatten. Und ich war es leid, immer die seltsame Außenseiterin zu sein. Trotzdem sagte ich ihm nicht sofort zu, sondern vertröstete ihn mit der Ausrede, ich müsse erst Charlie fragen. Da wusste ich bereits, dass Charlie sicherlich nicht nein sagen würde. Er war ja froh, wenn ich aus dem Haus und unter Leute kam. Vorausgesetzt sie hießen nicht Edward Cullen. Dennoch war ich unschlüssig. Nun war es mittlerweile Donnerstag Abend und ich hatte Mike immer noch nicht fest zugesagt. Nicht gerade die feine englische Art. Aber da war ja wie bereits erwähnt immer noch Jake, den ich unbedingt sehen wollte.

Und wenn ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlug? Ich könnte Mike fragen, ob ich jemanden mitbringen durfte. Dann mußte ich nur noch Jake überreden, das er mit mir auf die Party ging. Mit ihm zusammen hatte ich dort vielleicht sogar meinen Spaß.

Ich rief also Mike an, um die frohe Botschaft zu verkünden, dass ich zu seiner Feier kommen würde. Er war hellauf begeistert, wurde von mir allerdings schnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt, als ich die entscheidende Frage stellte.

„Wäre das okay, wenn ich noch jemanden mitbringe?"

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung herrschte kurzes Schweigen.

„Mike? Bist du noch da?"

„Ja, ja ich bin noch da. Ähh… du willst doch nicht etwa Cullen mitbringen, oder?"

„Nein, Edward und ich sind doch schon.. eine Weile… nicht mehr zusammen."

Es war komisch, mich selbst diese Worte sagen zu hören. Irgendwie glaubte ich mir das noch nicht richtig, aber das konnte man ja üben, oder? Mike atmete jedenfalls hörbar erleichtert auf.

„Naja, warum nicht. Umso mehr wir sind, desto lustiger wird es. Ich freu mich schon!"

„Ja ich auch, bis Morgen, Mike."

Teil 1 meines Planes war schon mal aufgegangen. Nun mußte ich nur noch Jake überzeugen, aber ich rechnete eigentlich nicht mit seiner Gegenwehr. Schließlich betonte er selbst oft genug, wie gern er mit mir zusammen war. Da würde er es mir wohl verzeihen, wenn ich ihn auf eine Party voller besoffener Abschlußklässler schleppte.

Ich wählte die Nummer der Blacks. Es klingelte. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. (Wie albern, warum zählte eigentlich ich mit??) Dann meldete sich endlich Jakes vertraute, leicht raue Stimme. Mein Herz machte einen Freudensprung.

„Hi Jake, ich bin's, Bella. Wie geht es dir?"

„Bella? Hey, ich dachte, du meldest dich gar nicht mehr."

Er klang erleichtert und zugleich auch etwas vorwurfsvoll.

„'Tschuldige, ich hab die letzten Tage viel gebüffelt. Hab einen Spanischtest verbockt. War nicht so witzig. Ich muß zusehen, wie ich die 4 wieder wegbekomme. Aber nun sag schon. Geht es dir gut? Was macht dein Bein?"

„Ach so, klar das verstehe ich. Naja, mein Bein ist noch dran. Ist ja nur ein Kratzer und der Verband ist auch schon ab. Alles andere ist schon längst verheilt."

„Auch das sexy blaue Auge?"

„Japp."

„Schade!"

Wir mußten beide lachen und es tat unheimlich gut, wieder mit ihm zusammen lachen zu können. So gut, das es mich überkam und ich ihm einfach sagte, was ich in diesem Augenblick dachte.

„Du hast mir schrecklich gefehlt."

„Du mir auch, Bells."

Es war schön, diese Worte von ihm zu hören und das vertraute Gefühl der Wärme stellte sich ein. Nun war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, um ihn wegen Freitag zu fragen.

„Wollen wir am Wochenende was zusammen machen? Ich bin Morgen Abend auf Mike Newtons Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen und darf eine Begleitung mitbringen. Hast du Lust?"

„Ist das ein Date?"

Ich schwieg überrascht von seiner direkten Frage. Doch dann lachte er.

„Nun kipp nicht gleich aus den Latschen, Bella, das war ein Scherz!"

„Was? Nein, das ist schon okay. Warum nicht? Laß es uns Date nennen. Ausnahmsweise."

Nun war es an Jacob sprachlos zu sein.

„Entschuldigung, wer sind sie und was haben Sie mit Bella Swan gemacht? Hab ich mich gerade verhört? Du willst wirklich… ein Date? Mit mir??"

„Ach komm Jake, nun tu nicht so! Ja, ich will ein Date. Möchtest du das vielleicht auch noch schriftlich?"

„Ach so ein Mist!"

Sein plötzlicher Ausruf brachte mich kurz aus der Fassung. Nicht gerade die Begeisterung, mit der ich gerechnet hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich hörte einen leise unterdrückten Fluch, dann war Jake wieder voll da.

„Ja… nein… es ist nicht alles in Ordnung. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Freitag kann. Sam hat ein Treffen einberufen. Ich muß da hin und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange das dauert. So ein Mist!"

Das war wirklich Mist. Enttäuscht nagte ich an meiner Unterlippe.

„Hm, verstehe, aber da kannst du ja nichts für. Ist ja nicht schlimm."

„Nein, nein warte! Ich könnte ja nachkommen, hm? Was hältst du davon? Wir treffen uns einfach dort. Partys sind ja für gewöhnlich nicht schon um 8 Uhr abends zu Ende. Naja, jedenfalls nicht, wenn es eine anständige Party ist. Ich beeil mich auch. Vielleicht hat Sam ja etwas Nachsicht mit mir."

Damit war die Sache abgemacht. Jake würde mich auf der Feier treffen und wir beide würden das ganze sogar ein Date nennen. Wenn das mal nicht 10 Schritte nach vorn für meine Verhältnisse waren?

Freitag Abend. Ich hatte für Mike auf die schnelle noch ein Geschenk besorgt. Es sähe ja schon blöd aus, wenn ich auf einen Geburtstag ginge, ohne dem Geburtstagskind etwas zu schenken. Aber was kaufte man einem 19-jährigen, der in einen verschossen war, ohne ihm unnötige Hoffnungen zu machen? Ich entschied mich für ein Buch. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob Mike gerne las, aber notfalls konnte er es ja immer noch weiter verschenken.

Die nächste Frage war nun, wie sehr ich mich zurecht machen sollte. Ich war eigentlich noch nie der Typ fürs Aufbrezeln gewesen, aber immerhin hatte ich ja ein Date. Andererseits wollte ich nicht, dass Mike es irgendwie falsch verstand, wenn ich zu gestylt zu seiner Party kam. Ich entschied mich also für ein eher dezentes Auftreten. Schließlich mochte Jake mich ja so oder so. Also verzichtete ich wie üblich auf Make up und schminkte nur meine Augen ein bisschen. Was Lipgloss betraf war ich noch unschlüssig und entschied, ihn einfach einzustecken. Auftragen konnte ich ihn immer noch.

Ich schlüpfte in meine übliche Blue Jeans, haderte jedoch Minuten lang mit mir, ob ich nun lieber das blaue Spagttiträgertop anzog oder doch lieber das schulterfreie schwarze Neckholder. Letztlich entschied ich mich für ein einfaches eng anliegendes, rotes Shirt mit leichtem Ausschnitt, das aber nicht zu viel zeigte. Einen kurzen Moment blieb ich vorm Spiegel stehen und fragte mich ernsthaft, seit wann ich mir über solche Dinge, wie mein Aussehen Gedanken machte. Jake hatte es mir wirklich ziemlich angetan. Das war die einzige logische Erklärung für mein sonderbares Verhalten.

Etwas verspätet traf ich schließlich bei Mike ein. Ich hatte wohl doch zu viel Zeit vor dem Spiegel verplempert, denn die Party war schon seit einer halben Stunde in Gange. Die Musik hörte ich bereits, bevor ich das Haus der Newtons sah. Ein lauter Rap Beat, der wohl früher oder später die Polizei, und damit meinen Dad, anlocken würde. Ob ich Mike vorwarnen sollte? Ach, lieber nicht. Wenn die Feier vorzeitig beendet wurde, konnte ich früher mit Jake abhauen.

Mike schien es mir jedenfalls nicht krumm zu nehmen, dass ich etwas verspätet eintraf. Ganz im Gegenteil. Als er mir die Tür öffnete und sah, dass ich alleine kam, strahle er über das ganze Gesicht.

„Schön das du da bist, Bella. Komm rein. Wolltest du nicht noch jemanden mitbringen?"

Verlegen lächelnd überreichte ich Mike sein Geschenk.

„Ich hab dir zwar schon in der Schule gratuliert, aber noch mal alles Gute. Naja, stimmt schon, ich wollte jemanden mitbringen. Aber er kommt später. Hat noch was zu erledigen."  
Damit hatte ich Mike direkt den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Das hoffte ich zumindest.

„Ach so ist das. Wer ist es denn? Oh und hier, nimm was zu trinken. Wir wollen gleich anstoßen. Du trinkst doch Bier oder?"

Etwas verdattert starrte ich auf den Plastikbecher in meiner Hand und bemühte mich, nicht die Nase zu rümpfen.

„Erinnerst du dich an Jacob Black aus La Push? Der mit dem wir im Kino waren? Er kommt wie gesagt später nach. Ach und.. ich trinke eigentlich nicht."

Bei Jakes Erwähnung verfinsterte sich Mikes fröhliche Miene augenblicklich.

„Ach der, ich erinnere mich", brummelte er missmutig. „Na komm, Bella hab dich nicht so. Es ist ja nur zum Anstoßen. Mir zur liebe, okay?"

Seufzend ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal.

„Nagut, nur zum Anstoßen. Aber danach hätte ich gerne eine Cola."

In Gedanken fügte ich noch hinzu ‚Um den widerlichen Geschmack wegzuspülen'.

Es wurde kurz still, als Mike sich auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte, eine kurze Ansprache hielt, wie sehr er sich freute, das wir alle hier waren und dann in die Runde prostete. Widerwillig nippte ich an meinem Bier und warf den ersten verstohlenen Blick auf die Uhr: 19.11 Uhr. Bis Jake hier auftauchte, dauerte es wohl noch.

Kaum war Mike vom Tisch herunter gesprungen, stand er auch schon wieder neben mir. Ob seine Eltern wußte, wie er mit dem Inventar umging, wenn sie nicht daheim waren?

„So, dann mache ich mal dein Geschenk auf", verkündete er feierlich, als wäre es sein persönliches Highlight des Abends. Als er kurz darauf das Buch in Händen hielt, der aktuellste Thriller von Thomas Harris, dämpfte das wohl etwas seine Begeisterung. Offenbar las Mike nicht sonderlich gerne.

„Oh.. toll, das kenne ich noch nicht. Danke, Bella."

Er rang sich aus Höflichkeit ein Lächeln ab und legte das Buch bei Seite. Ich nahm noch einen sporadischen Schluck von dem scheußlich schmeckenden Bier und sah Mike dann fragend an. „Ich hab tapfer mit angestoßen. Hast du nun vielleicht eine Cola für mich? Wasser ist auch in Ordnung."

Um meine Bitte zu unterstreichen, stellte ich den Plastikbecher auf den nächstgelegenen Tisch.

„Hm, na schön, aber werd mal etwas lockerer. Das ist eine Party und kein Kindergeburtstag."

Dazu sparte ich mir jeden Kommentar. Während Mike davoneilte, sah ich mich im Wohnzimmer um. Die Musik dröhnte fürchterlich und man konnte sich nur brüllend unterhalten. Außerdem war es rappelvoll und die Stimmung war jetzt schon recht ausgelassen. Einige tanzten, andere blödelten herum, Bier floß scheinbar in Strömen und der Raum wurde langsam blau vom Dunst der Zigaretten. Besorgt sah ich mich nach einem Brandmelder um, konnte aber keinen entdecken. Hoffentlich war der einfach nur gut versteckt.

Mike ließ mich nicht lange allein und reichte mir einen Becher mit Cola.

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir."

„Kein Problem, ich muß noch mal kurz in die Küche. Bin gleich wieder da. Lauf mir nicht weg!"

Eigentlich hatte ich genau das vor gehabt. Gerade hatte ich nämlich Angela in der Menge entdeckt und wollte mich an sie heften, bis Jake endlich da war. Mikes Bitte ignorierend drängte ich mich durch das Gewühl und wurde überschwänglich von Angela begrüßt. Scheinbar war sie schon etwas angeheitert. Wir plauderten über dies und das, hauptsächlich über die Schule, während ich einen großen Schluck Cola nahm und mich beinahe verschluckte. Das schmeckte ja scheußlich. Irgendwie bitter und scharf. Irritiert betrachtete ich mein Getränk und mir dämmerte, dass Mike wohl irgendetwas alkoholisches da rein gemischt hatte. Vermutlich Rum. Jedenfalls wurde mir sehr schnell schwummerig davon und der Raum schien sich leicht zu drehen. Mir wurde schwindelig und Halt suchend griff ich nach Angelas Schulter. Ich vertrug doch absolut keinen Alkohol und diese Mischung hatte es ziemlich in sich.

„Ist dir nicht gut?"; erkundigte sich Angela besorgt und griff mir unter die Arme.

„Nein, irgendwas war in der Cola. Ich muß mich setzen."

Angela half mir zu einem Stuhl. Ich plumpste mit einem lauten Ächzen darauf und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Plötzlich stand Mike wieder bei uns. Er hatte wohl noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich mittlerweile schon schielte. Jedenfalls glaubte ich zu schielen.

„Hey Mädels, was ist? Tanzt ihr ne Runde?"

„Nee laß mal, Mike. Bella geht es nicht gut", versuchte Angela mich zu retten, was nur bedingt funktionierte.

„Oh, was hat sie denn?" Besorgte ging er in die Hocke und sah mich an. „Ist dir schlecht? Hier, trink einen Schluck."

Und schon wieder hatte ich einen Becher mit irgendetwas in der Hand, von dem ich nicht wußte, ob ich es wirklich probieren wollte.

„Was ist das?" Misstrauisch beäugte ich die klare, sprudelnde Flüssigkeit.

„Mineralwasser, na komm, ein Schluck, dann geht es dir besser."

Mike brachte den Becher an meine Lippen und mir blieb gar nichts anderes übrige, als davon zu trinken. Mineralwasser war das da jedenfalls nicht! Zitronenlimo mit Wodka? Wenn das so weiter ging, konnte man mich als Schnapsleiche hier raus tragen. Was sollte Jake denn von mir denken?

„Na komm, Bella, schön austrinken", versuchte Mike mich zu animieren, doch ich hob abwehrend eine Hand.  
"Nicht, bitte! Das ist kein Wasser." Kam nur mir das so vor, oder klang meine Stimme schon etwas nuschelig?

„Doch, natürlich ist das Wasser." Und schon wieder hatte ich den Becher an den Lippen. Wollte Mike mich etwa veräppeln? Auch wenn ich mittlerweile Probleme hatte, Rechts von Links zu unterscheiden, kannte ich immer noch den Unterschied zwischen eine Mixgetränk und Mineralwasser. Gerade wollte ich Mikes Hände abwehren, als ein großer, dunkler Schatten in mein Sichtfeld trat.

„Was ist denn hier los? Bella, ist alles okay?" Ich spürte eine warme Hand an meinem Oberarm. Jake! Gott sei dank!

Jakes fragender Blick ruhte erst auf mir und wanderte dann zu Mike, der rot angelaufen war.

„Ach, Bella ist wohl etwas übel. Ich wollte ihr gerade etwas zu trinken geben, aber sie stellt sich ja so fürchterlich an."

Jacobs Augen verengten sich leichte und hefteten sich wieder auf mich.

„Bist du etwa betrunken?"

Hastig schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich wollte das doch nicht. In der Cola war irgendwas drin und das Zeug da ist gar kein Wasser." Ich sprach so schnell, dass ich mich mehrfach verhaspelte. Jakes Blick wurde düster und durchbohrte Mike regelrecht.

„Hatte sie die Cola etwa von dir? Und was ist das da?" Er entriß Mike das Getränk, roch daran, rümpfte die Nase und warf den Becher zu Boden.

„Komm, Bella, wir gehen. Ich bring dich nach Hause."

Jakes Stimme war ein dunkles Grollen, das problemlos die hämmernde Musik übertönte. Sanft schob er mir einen Arm um die Taille und wollte mich hochziehen. Doch er verharrte in der Bewegung, als Mike sich vor ihm aufbaute, was eher lächerlich wirkte, da Jake ihn mindestens 2 Köpfe überragte.

„Hör mal zu, du Affe. Wenn Bella gehen will, wird sie das schon selber sagen. Bella, du wirst doch nicht mit diesem La Push-Idioten mit rennen oder? Der ist doch noch ein Kind! Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum du dich mit dem rumtreibst. Der ist mindestens genau so schräg, wie Cullen!"

Mike sah die Faust, die auf ihn zuraste, nicht mehr rechtzeitig, um ausweichen zu können. Der Schlag traf ihn am Kinn und fegte ihn von den Beinen. Während er wimmernd am Boden lag und noch nicht recht fassen konnte, was da gerade geschehen war, sah Jake mit vernichtendem Blick zu ihm herab.

„Happy Birthday, Newton."


	14. Sandkastenliebe

**Kapitel 13: Sandkastenliebe**

Obwohl wir nun schon seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten in Jakes Golf saßen und ziellos durch Forks fuhren, hatte er sich noch nicht wirklich beruhigt. Er kochte vor Wut und ich wurde zum Glück dank des offenen Fensters langsam wieder nüchtern. Ich unternahm einen kläglichen Versuch ihn zu beruhigen indem ich meine Hand auf seine legte. „Hey, es ist alles in Ordnung. Krieg dich bitte wieder ein. Das ist doch heute unser erstes Date."

Vielleicht brachte ihn ja dieses kleine Zauberwort wieder runter. Jake grummelte nur irgendetwas vor sich hin, bog schweigend in eine Seitenstraße ab und hielt auf einmal an. Wir standen auf dem Parkplatz der direkt zum Stadtpark von Forks führte. Er atmete einmal tief durch und sah mich dann an.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin, Bells. Können wir einen kleinen Spaziergang machen? Ich glaube, ich brauche frische Luft."

„Klar, dann komm. Das hilft mir sicher auch, den Kopf wieder frei zu kriegen." Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und stieg aus. Schweigend gingen wir eine Weile nebeneinander her, bis ich das Wort ergriff.

„Das Mike mich abfüllen wollte, regt dich ganz schön auf, hm?"

„Auch, aber es regt mich viel mehr auf, dass dieses Weichei dir mit so einer billigen Nummer an die Wäsche wollte. Was für ein Idiot." Jacob strich sich genervt durchs Haar, ergriff dann aber meine Hand und drückte sie.

„Du mußt mich ja jetzt für einen ziemlich üblen Schlägertypen halten, oder? Normalweise mache ich so was nicht. Ich hätte es auch nicht getan, wenn dieser Depp mich nicht ausgerechnet mit dem Blutsauger verglichen hätte. Das war einfach zu viel."

„Ist schon gut. Ich nehm dir das nicht übel. Eigentlich finde ich, dass Mike so was mal gebraucht hat. Jetzt nervt er mich sicherlich nicht mehr mit seinen Anmachen und ich habe nicht vor, mich in den nächsten 100 Jahren noch einmal mit ihm zu unterhalten. Und.. Jake, ich weiß das du normalerweise nicht so bist. Ich kenne dich ja nun auch schon ein Weilchen .Ich fürchte, ich habe einen schlechten Einfluß auf dich, denn irgendwie prügelst du dich immer nur, wenn es um mich geht."

Jacob blieb stehen und sah mich verdattert an. „Schlechter Einfluß? So ein Blödsinn. Fang bloß nicht an, dir nun so etwas einzureden. Ich will nur einfach…", er geriet ins stocken, überlegte sich seinen Satz noch einmal neu und sprach weiter. „Du bist es eben wert."

Wow, das war so typisch Jacob. Solch ein Satz konnte nur ihm einfallen. „Na hoffentlich enttäusche ich dich nicht."

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Unwahrscheinlich."

Schweigend gingen wir weiter, bis er mich plötzlich vom Weg zog und über den feuchten Rasen auf einen Spielplatz führte. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?"

Jacob hielt an, sah auf die einsamen Kinderspielgeräte und lächelte.

„Ich hab es schon gefunden. Kennst du das hier noch?"

Ratlos sah ich zu ihm auf und fragte zögernd: „Sollte ich denn?"

Er ließ meine Hand los und ging auf eine Bank zu. Dort setzte er sich hin und klopfte neben sich. Etwas verwundert folgte ich ihm und nahm neben ihm Platz. Sein Blick blieb an der Sandkiste hängen.

„Macht nichts, dass du es nicht mehr weißt. Hier sind wir uns das erste mal begegnet. Deine und meine Mom haben hier auf dieser Bank gesessen, während du mit meinen Schwestern Matschkuchen gebacken hast." Jacob lachte. „Ich hab euch von der Schaukel aus zugesehen und Mädchen eigentlich immer für ziemlich doof gehalten, weil ich dabei immer an meine Schwestern denken mußte. Bis ich dich sah. Du warst damals schon toll. Als wir nach Hause kamen, hab ich Mom und Dad ganz stolz erzählt, das ich dich später mal heiraten werde. Naja, ich arbeite noch dran."

Er grinste sein typisches ansteckendes Grinsen und machte mich mit dieser Geschichte ziemlich sprachlos.

„Meine Güte, wie lange ist das denn her? Daran erinnere ich mich wirklich nicht mehr. Wie alt waren wir denn da?"

Jake überlegte. „Hm, ich war 5, glaube ich. Also mußt du 7 gewesen sein. Ich weiß noch, dass du diese niedlichen Zöpfchen hattest. Aber es ist nicht schlimm, das du dich nicht erinnerst. Du hast mich damals sowieso kaum bemerkt und dich mehr mit meinen Schwestern amüsiert. Ich war eben nur der kleine nervige Bruder. Als du dann mit deiner Mom aus Forks weggegangen bist, war das für mich ein ziemlich heftiger Weltuntergang. Ich habe dich nie vergessen, Bella."

Bei diesem Geständnis blieb mir glatt der Mund offen stehen. Offenbar war ich schon als kleines Mädchen ziemlich blind gewesen. Ich konnte mich zwar ganz dunkel an Jacob und seine Schwestern erinnern. Ich weiß auch, das wir oft bei den Blacks zu Besuch waren oder sie auch bei uns, aber so lebhafte, prägende Erinnerungen wie Jake hatte ich an diese Zeit nicht. Was Forks betraf hatte ich ohnehin das meiste vergessen.

„Oh man… du bringst mich ganz schön in Verlegenheit."

„Ach was, mir war das schon klar. Ich werd nur immer etwas sehnsüchtig, wenn ich hier her komme. Ich dachte, ich erzähl es dir einfach."

Mein Herz wurde ganz warm beim Klang von Jakes Stimme. Ich rückte etwas näher an ihn heran und sah lächelnd zu ihm auf.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, das du so etwas wie eine romantische Ader hast."

„Hab ich das?"

„Irgendwie schon."

„Und funktioniert es?", fragte er schmunzelnd. Darauf gab es nur eine mögliche Antwort. Ich packte ihn am Kragen seines Shirts und zog ihn zu mir herunter.

„Ziemlich gut sogar." Dann küsste ich Jake sanft auf die Lippen. Der Kuss endete jedoch wie immer viel zu schnell und Jake grinste schelmisch.

„Machst du dir mal wieder Zöpfchen?"

"Vergiss es!!!"

Charlie begrüßte uns mit einem irritierten Blick, als wir wenig später ins Wohnzimmer platzen und ihn beim Fernsehen störten.

„Ihr seid aber früh zurück. War der Geburtstag nicht gut? Jacob, was macht der Hundebiss?"

Jake nahm mir die Antwort bezüglich des Geburtstages vorweg.

„Ach, die Feier war echt lahm, deshalb sind wir früher gegangen. Und der Biss ist schon so gut wie verheilt. Alles bestens."

„Na dann ist ja gut. Und was habt ihr jetzt noch vor?"

Jake und ich sahen uns an. Gute Frage, eigentlich hatten wir nichts geplant.

„Hm mal sehen, wir gehen erstmal hoch in mein Zimmer, okay? Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir heute noch einmal ausgehen. Ich hab für heute eigentlich genug. Hast du schon gegessen, Dad? Sonst könnten wir etwas zu Essen bestellen. Bis zum Buffet sind wir nicht mehr gekommen."

Essen war grundsätzlich immer ein gutes Stichwort, mit dem ich sowohl Charlie als auch Jake glücklich machen konnte. Und wie erwartet strahlte Jake bereits begeistert bei der Aussicht etwas in den Magen zu bekommen.

Charlie nickte nur knapp. „Na dann bestellt euch was. Ich habe schon gegessen."

„Gut, wir sind oben." Mit diesen Worten zog ich Jake mit mir in mein Zimmer. „Irgendwelche speziellen Wünsche?", fragte ich und meinte damit eigentlich das Essen, doch Jake verstand das wohl irgendwie anders und zog mich an sich.

„Nur einen Wunsch."

Schon lagen unsere Lippen wieder auf einander. Ich kicherte, strubbelte ihm durchs Haar und wand mich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Nicht! Den Nachtisch gibt es hinterher."

„Versprochen?"

„Klar, wenn du dich benimmst sogar mit Nachschlag."

Ich durchwühlte das Chaos auf meinem Schreibtisch und drückte Jake die Karte des Lieferservice in die Hand. Wenig später hatte ich bereits 2 Pizzen bestellt (ja schon wieder Pizza!) und Charlie bescheid gesagt, dass wir in meinem Zimmer essen würden. Jake war das im Grunde egal, aber mir war es lieber, wenn wir unter uns wären und Charlie nicht ständig mit einem halben Ohr bei uns in der Küche mitlauschte.

Ich holte schnell Besteck, während Jake es sich vor meinem Computer bequem machte und neugierig meine Programme durchforstete.

„Hast du gar keine Spiele auf deinem Rechner? Nicht mal Moorhuhn?"

„Nö, du müsstest doch mittlerweile wissen, dass ich nicht sonderlich gut bin, was Videospiele angeht."

Er grinste mir über die Schulter zu. „Allerdings, daher macht es ja auch solchen Spaß, gegen dich zu spielen."

„Glaub ich dir aufs Wort. Aber sag mal, was habt ihr denn heute eigentlich im Rudel besprochen? War es was Ernstes?"

Jake schwieg und fuhr meinen Rechner wieder runter.

„Jake?"

Er seufzte. „Ja, es war etwas ernstes, aber ich hab Redeverbot. Tut mir leid. Du weißt ja wie das ist. Wenn Sam nicht will, dass darüber geredet wird, kann ich nicht darüber sprechen. Selbst wenn ich wollte."

Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich entschuldigend an. „Du könntest höchstens versuchen, es zu erraten. Ein Mal Klopfen heißt ‚Ja', zwei Mal klopfen heißt ‚nein'."

Ich musste lächeln. „Nein, schon gut. Ich will nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst. Aber ich nehme mal an es ging um die Volturi und mich."

Er klopfte ein Mal auf den Tisch. Das war alles was ich für den Moment wissen musste.

Wenig später läutete es bereits an der Haustür und ich flitzte los, um die Pizzen in Empfang zu nehmen. Wir machten es uns bei mir im Zimmer bequem und breiteten uns auf dem Fußboden aus.

„Das nenne ich mal ein tolles erstes Date, hm? Alkohol, Prügelei und hinterher noch Pizza vom Fußboden." Jake lachte ironisch.

„Also… mir gefällt es. Abgesehen von den Startschwierigkeiten ist es doch … naja echt nett oder? Außerdem bist du mein Held des Tages. Du hast mich schließlich mit vollem Körpereinsatz vor dem bösen Drachen beschützt."

„Wohl eher vor dem zahnlosen Drachen. Aber mal ehrlich, ich hätte dir gerne mehr geboten."

Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Quatsch, ich finde es genau richtig so. Ich brauch diese große glamouröse Ausgeherei nicht. Das ist so förmlich und ich finde, Förmlichkeiten passen nicht zu uns."

Das zauberte wieder dieses wunderschöne Lächeln auf Jakes Gesicht, das ich so sehr an ihm liebte.

„Uns", murmelte er leise. „Das klingt ziemlich gut, findest du nicht?"

Da konnte ich mittlerweile nur zustimmen. Der Gedanke an ein „uns" gefiel auch mir langsam immer besser.

„Aber laß es uns langsam angehen. Ich bin ein gebranntes Kind, was Beziehungen angeht."

Ich wollte gerade die Pizzakartons aufeinander stapeln, um sie in die Küche zu bringen, als Jake nach meinem Handgelenk griff und mich ernst ansah.

„Haben wir denn eine Beziehung?"

Augenblicklich schlug mir das Herz bis zum Hals und ich wurde nervös. Die alles entscheidende Frage und mir verschlug es vor Aufregung fast die Sprache. Langsam, ganz langsam nickte ich und versuchte, Jake fest in die Augen zu sehen, was nebenbei bemerkt echt schwierig für mich war, wenn ich nicht wieder einmal knallrot anlaufen wollte.

„Ja, haben wir, wenn du das auch möchtest."

Ich rechnete mit allem, aber in erster Linie damit, dass Jake mich in einem Anfall von Euphorie an sich reißen und so lange drücken würde, bis mir die Luft wegblieb. Doch das tat er nicht. Jake sah mich einfach nur staunend an, als könne er nicht fassen, was ich gerade gesagt hätte. Ein leises „Wow" war alles, was er dazu sage konnte.

Irgendwie war es doch gar nicht so schwer gewesen, mir endlich einzugestehen, dass ich gern mit Jake zusammen sein wollte und außerdem fühlte ich mich auf einmal sehr erleichtert. Lächelnd entzog ich ihm meine Hand.

„Ich bring schnell das Geschirr und den Müll in die Küche. Bin gleich zurück."

„Warte ich helf dir." Jake wollte aufstehen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, laß nur, das mach ich schon. Überleg dir so lange schon mal, was wir heute noch machen."

Bevor er etwas einwenden konnte, huschte ich aus dem Zimmer und verschwand in der Küche. Das ich seine Hilfe nicht wollte, hatte einen triftigen Grund. Nachdem ich die Küche in Windeseile in Ordnung gebracht hatte (man sah sofort, das Charlie hier gewütet hatte), stahl ich mich leise ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich kurz zu Charlie auf die Couch, während er gerade durch die Kanäle zappte.

„Dad, kann ich dich um etwas bitten?"

Charlie sah auf und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Sicher. Worum geht es denn?"

„Kann Jake vielleicht dieses Wochenende hier bleiben, wenn Billy auch zustimmt?" Verlegen spielte ich mit meinen Fingern herum und sah meinen Vater nicht an. Ich hörte Charlie tief durchatmen, bevor er antwortete.

„Wenn du mir vorher verrätst, was das eigentlich mit euch beiden ist."

„Ich denke, wir haben uns sehr gern", gab ich kleinlaut zu.

„Bella, ihr hattet euch schon immer sehr gern. Du weißt, daß ich das nicht meine. Wenn ich dir schon erlaube, dass ein Junge das ganze Wochenende hier bei uns bleibt, dann will ich wenigstens wissen, was unter meinem Dach vor sich geht. Und da ist Jacob keine Ausnahme."

Mannomann, war das peinlich. Das waren genau die Gespräche, die man mit seinem Vater nicht führen wollte. Aber dauerhaft kam auch ich nicht drum herum. Hoffentlich versuchte er nicht, mich jetzt auch noch aufklären zu wollen.

„Jake ist anständig, Dad."

"Ich weiß, aber er ist auch ein 16-jähriger Teenager."

Nagut, es half alles nichts. Charlie würde wohl keine Ruhe geben, bis ich ihm reinen Wein einschenkte.

„Naja, wir sind wohl irgendwie zusammen", nuschelte ich, "Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass gleich wer weiß was passiert. Ich möchte nur einfach so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen."

Einen langen Augenblick schwieg Charlie. Dann gab er ein leises, zustimmendes Brummen von sich.

„Na schön, ich bin ja froh, das es Jacob ist und nicht der andere. Von mir aus kann er bleiben."

Ich musste mich beherrschen, um nicht zu jubeln. „Danke Daddy, hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du der Beste bist?"

Charlie lächelte nachsichtig. „In letzter Zeit? Nur ein paar mal."

Voller Vorfreude darauf, Jake gleich einzuweihen, dass er das ganze Wochenende hier bleiben dürfte, wenn er wollte, hastete ich die Treppe hinauf, stolperte dabei auch nur ein mal und stürmte mit einem breitem Grinsen im Gesicht in mein Zimmer. Jake saß immer noch auf dem Fußboden vor meinem Bett und telefonierte mit jemandem über sein Handy. Dabei grinste er mindestens so breit wie ich gerade. Als er mich hereinstürmen sah, murmelte er hektisch, er müsse jetzt Schluß machen und beendete das Gespräch.

„War das Billy?"

„Öhm.. nö.."

Wurde Jake etwa gerade rot? Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah in misstrauisch an.

„Wer denn dann?"

„Ähm.. Quil.."

Ach herrje, mir dämmerte, was hier vor sich ging. Jake hatte es sofort herumposaunt, das wir beide nun ein Paar waren. Naja, ich konnte es ihm ja kaum verdenken. Also sparte ich mir eine Standpauke und grinste weiter vergnügt. Schließlich hatte ich ja noch eine frohe Botschaft zu verkünden.

„Soso, Quil also. Hm, dann weiß es wohl gleich die ganze Nachbarschaft." Ich gluckste vergnügt und setzte mich rittlings auf Jakes lang ausgestreckte Oberschenkel. Dann schlang ich die Arme um seinen Nacken und stupste seine Nase mit meiner an.

„Schade, hättest du 5 Minuten mit dem Anruf gewartet, dann hättest du richtig was zu erzählen gehabt."

Jake sah mich verdutzt an. „Wovon redest du? Und hey, es tut mir leid, aber ich war gerade so glücklich. Das mußte ich unbedingt jemandem erzählen."

Seine Arme legten sich warm um meine Taille und ich spürte wie er kurz zögerte und offensichtlich überlegte, ob er es wagen konnte, die Hände an meinen Po zu legen. Sie zuckten kurz etwas tiefer, zogen sich aber augenblicklich zurück. Schmunzelnd nahm ich das hin und kraulte ihn zärtlich im Nacken.

„Ich habe gerade mit Charlie gesprochen. Hmmmm, sag mal, hast du dieses Wochenende noch irgendwas vor? Oder hättest du Lust, hier zu bleiben? Charlie sagt, das ginge klar. Wir müßten nur noch Billy fragen."

Jake schnappte nach Luft und bekam große Augen.

„H-hier? Bei dir??" Er schluckte und rang merklich um seine Fassung. „Das ganze Wochenende? Ist das dein Ernst?"

Ich nickte und kicherte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu göttlich. Irgendwo zwischen absoluter Begeisterung und Schock seines Lebens.

„Ok, wo ist mein Handy?"

Hektisch tastete er nach dem kleinen Telefon, dass er auf den Boden neben sich gelegt hatte und tippte so schnell, dass ich ihm kaum folgen konnte. Ich blieb still und wartete gespannt.

„Hi Dad, ich bleib am Wochenende bei Bella. Ruf an wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Ich komm Morgen kurz vorbei und hol ein paar Klamotten. Bis dann."

Klick. Und schon hatte Jake aufgelegt.

„Sag mal, hast du Billy eigentlich zu Wort kommen lassen?"

„Nö."

Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Du bist echt unmöglich. Also abgemacht? Du bleibst?"

„Tss, was für eine Frage? Natürlich!"

Er zog mich etwas fester an sich und schickte sich gerade an, mich zu küssen, als sein Handy vibrierte. Eine SMS war eingegangen. Ich vermutete von Billy, der sich beschwerte, wie sein Sohn ihn abgespeist hatte.

Leise einen Fluch vor sich hinbrummelnd, las Jake was da stand, mußte sich ein Grinsens sichtlich verkneifen und wollte das Handy in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden lassen, als es schon wieder anfing zu surren.

„Ist Billy sauer?"

Jake klickte sich kurz zur neuen SMS durch und biss sich auf die Lippen, sichtlich bemüht, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Nein, das ist nicht Billy."

Als das Handy zum dritten mal losging, wurde es mir zu bunt. Etwa unsanft knöpfte ich es Jake kurzerhand ab und las die neue SMS.

_EMBRY empfangen 21.43: Gib mir 5, Alter! Das wurd ja auch mal Zeit. Laß krachen!!_

Meine Augen wurden schmal und ich klickte die vorangegangene SMS an.

_PAUL empfangen 21.43: Du Sack! Warum hast du mich nicht zuerst angerufen. Glückwunsch. Treibs nicht zu bunt. Und behalt die schmutzigen Details für dich, wenn du dich verwandelst!_

„Ach komm, gib mir das Handy wieder. Die Typen sind Idioten!", protestierte Jake und griff nach dem Telefon. Doch das beeindruckte mich wenig. Wenn ich schon dabei war, wollte ich auch alles lesen. Ich drehte mich etwas und wich seinem Griff aus während ich auf die erste SMS klickte.

_QUIL empfangen 21.42: Gib Bella nen dicken Kuss von mir. Mit Zunge._

Das war ja nicht zu glauben! Ich stand auf, dicht gefolgt von Jake, der immer wieder versuchte, mir sein Handy abzuknöpfen.

„Bells, gib mir mein Handy wieder. Ich sag ihnen Morgen, dass sie Volltrottel sind und sich beherrschen sollen."

Einem weiteren Griff ausweichend wählte ich Quils Nummer an.

„Mach dir keine Mühe, Jake, das regel ich schon alleine."„Bella, bitte!"

Doch ich ließ mich von seinem Gequengel nicht abbringen, zu tun, was eine Frau in solch einer Situation tun mußte. Es knackte kurz in der Leitung, dann hatte ich Quil auch schon dran.

„Na Alter, wie läuft's bei euch? Geht da heute noch was?"

Meine Stimme klang zuckersüß als ich antwortete. „Hi Quil, ich bin es, Bella."

Plötzliches Schweigen, dann ein leises Schlucken.

„H-hallo Bella… äh.. Entschuldige, ich dachte, Jake…."

„Nein nein, ist schon gut. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Jake mir den Kuss von dir gegeben hat."

Im Hintergrund hörte ich Jake leise meinen Namen flüstern. Ich gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Finger, als er mir das Handy wegnehmen wollte und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Oh…", kam es verlegen von der anderen Seite der Leitung. „Wirklich?"

„Ja und weißt du was ich daraufhin gemacht habe?"

„N-nein?"

„Ich hab ihm die Zunge abgebissen." Klick. Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte ich auf und hoffte, das meine klein Drohung ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte. Jake stand wie angewurzelt vor mir, hatte die Hand wie erstarrt immer noch nach seinem Handy ausgestreckt und beäugte mich ungläubig. Doch dann kam langsam wieder Bewegung in seine Miene. Erst zuckte das rechte Auge, dann der linke Mundwinkel und schlussendlich brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus und bog sich vor lachen. Dieses Lachen war so ansteckend das ich einfach nicht anders konnte und kichernd einstimmte. Es tat so unglaublich gut, jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich einfach nur mal lachen konnte.


	15. Ein Tag mit dir

**Kapitel 14: Ein Tag mit dir**

Sehr zu Jacobs Enttäuschung nahm der Abend ein recht frühes Ende. Der Alkohol forderte seinen Tribut und gepaart mit der Pizza rief das bei mir sehr schnell Müdigkeit hervor. Wir lagen Arm in Arm auf dem Bett und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, das Jake sich etwas mehr erhoffte, als mich einfach nur festzuhalten, doch während er noch von der Schule erzählte und das es mit seinen Noten gerade nicht zum Besten stand, fielen mir immer wieder die Augen zu. Als meine Antworten nur noch aus einem leise genuschelten „Hm-hm" bestanden, hatte er endlich ein Einsehen.

„Willst du schlafen?"

„Hm-hm.."

„Na dann hopp ins Bad mit dir." Jake stupste mich vorsichtig an, doch ich rührte mich nicht.

"Will nicht aufstehen."

„Nagut, ich kann dich auch ausziehen."

„Okay, ich geh ja schon."

Damit war der Abend gelaufen.

Den Samstag ließen wir sehr ruhig angehen. Morgens gab es ein ausgedehntes Frühstück mit Charlie, der sichtlich bemüht war, uns so unauffällig wie möglich über den vergangenen Abend auszuhorchen. Als wenn ich ihm auf die Nase binden würde, ob bei Jake und mir mehr passierte, als nur Reden und Händchen halten. Außerdem gab es schließlich nichts zu beichten. Jake nahm das ganze ziemlich gelassen hin und ließ sich von meinem überbesorgten Vater nicht ins Boxhorn jagen.

Im Laufe des Vormittags fiel mir wieder ein, das Jake ja erwähnte, seine Noten seien in der Schule abgesackt. Da wir ja schon früher oft zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten, schlug ich ihm vor, dass ich ihm Nachhilfe geben würde. Jake verzog nur das Gesicht und grummelte vor sich hin, dass er sich etwas Spannenderes vorstellen konnte, als den Tag mit mir zusammen beim Lernen zu verbringen.

„Und wenn ich dir verspreche, das wir danach etwas Spannenderes machen? Du hast freie Auswahl, aber erstmal wird gelernt. Zwei Stunden."

Er verzog das Gesicht, willigte dann aber seufzend ein.

„Bist du gut in Englisch? Wir lesen gerade so ein total bescheuertes Buch über Karnickel. Ich kapier den ganzen Kram mit den Metaphern nicht."

„Karnikel?" Ich überlegte kurz. „Ach, du meinst ‚Watership down' von Richard Adams, oder? Das Buch ist echt gemein und ziemlich traurig. Mußten wir auch schon lesen."

"Traurig? Ich finde es albern. Sprechende Hasen, so ein Schwachsinn."

Ich seufzte. „Aber die Hasen sind doch nur ein Symbol für den Menschen."

„Ich finde es trotzdem albern. Warum sollte mich der Tod eines Hasen interessieren? Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch, Bella, ich mag Hasen. Sie sind niedlich und schmecken gut, aber sie haben keine Gefühle. Warum also ihren Tot betrauern, wenn sie selbst nie Angst davor hatten?"

Das machte mich kurz sprachlos. „Aber darum geht es doch gar nicht! Wenn du dir vorstellst, der Hase wäre gar kein Hase, sondern ein Mensch, macht das ganze wieder Sinn. Es ist eine moderne Fabel!"

Darauf schüttelte Jake nur den Kopf. „Warum hat der Kerl das Buch dann nicht gleich über Menschen geschrieben? Das wäre viel einfacher.."

Na prima, dass konnten sehr lange zwei Stunden werden.

Es gelang mir natürlich nicht, Jake den tieferen Sinn von sprechenden Hasen schmackhaft zumachen, aber zumindest versuchte er, sich die Symbolik zu merken. Schließlich wollte er in der Klausur, die zwangsläufig folgen würde, keine 5 kassieren.

Gegen Mittag machten wir uns auf den Weg nach La Push. Jake wollte sich unter anderem ein paar Kleider zum wechseln holen. Außerdem wollte er kurz nach Billy sehen. Sein Vater kam zwar trotz des Rollstuhls gut zurecht, aber Jake machte sich dennoch Gedanken.

Als wir am Haus der Blacks ankamen, stand bereits ein fremdes Auto vor dem kleinen Haus. Fragend sah ich Jake an. „Ihr habt wohl Besuch, hm?"

Jake nickte. „Sam… „ Das klang wenig begeistert.

„Wußtest du, dass er hier ist?

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich kann mir denken, warum."

Wir stiegen aus und ich folgte Jake zum Haus. Sam saß zusammen mit Billy im Wohnzimmer bei einer Tasse Kaffee und beäugte mich etwas skeptisch, als ich hinter Jake den Kopf durch die Tür streckte.

Irgendwie war Sam mir immer ein bisschen unheimlich. Er war nie unfreundlich zu mir oder verlor ein böses Wort, aber irgendetwas an seiner Ausstrahlung bereitete mir jedes mal Unbehagen. Vielleicht lag es an dem durchdringenden Blick, der einem bis auf den Grund der Seele zu durchleuchten schien oder aber an seiner undurchsichtigen, verschlossenen Art. Ich wurde aus ihm jedenfalls nicht schlau.

Sam nickte uns beiden zu während Billy uns mit glänzenden Augen anstrahlte. Offensichtlich hatte auch Billy bereits die frohe Kunde erreicht, das Jake und ich nun ein Paar waren. Ob Charlie ihn wohl gestern noch angerufen hatte? Wundern würde mich das ja nicht.

Jake sah etwas grimmig drein, als er Sam begrüßt.

„Was machst du denn hier? Gibt's ein Problem?"

„Keines von dem du nichts wüsstest, Jacob." Dabei bedachte Sam mich mit einem für meinen Geschmack etwas zu langem Blick. Billy ergriff das Wort.

„Sam möchte den Rat der Ältesten einberufen wegen… der Angelegenheit. Es soll abgestimmt werden."

Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, das ich Geheimniskrämerei hasste?

Jake verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wüsste nicht, wozu das nötig sein sollte, aber was weiß ich schon? Ich bin nicht der Leitwolf." Er sah zu Sam. „Wenn du meinst, halte ich dich nicht davon ab, aber ich habe meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht und dabei bleibe ich. Notfalls auch gegen das Rudel."

„Dann wirst du deinen Standpunkt ja sicherlich auch vor dem Rat vertreten, nicht wahr?" Sam klang ruhig und beherrscht, ganz im Gegenteil zu Jake, der sich merklich verspannte.

„Wenn es nicht anders geht. Wann trifft sich der Rat?"

Nun schaltete Billy sich wieder ein. „Sonntagabend. Sei also spätestens um 19 Uhr zu Hause. Tut mir leid, dass ich euer Wochenende etwas abkürzen muß, aber das geht nun einmal vor."

Jake nickte stumm, nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich mit sich in sein Zimmer.

„Immer noch Redeverbot, hm?"

„Ja, tut mir leid, Bells. Ich werde Sonntag darum bitten, es dir sagen zu dürfen. Es betrifft dich schließlich."

„Okay, aber handel dir bloß keinen Ärger wegen mir ein. Das will ich nicht."

„Da mach dir mal keine Gedanken" Jake stopfte ein paar Klamotten in seinen Rucksack, wühlte in der Schublade des kleinen Schränkchens neben seinem Bett herum, förderte eine kleine Holzschachtel zutage auf der ein rotes Kreuz wie bei einem Arztköfferchen prangte und ließ diese ebenfalls im Rucksack verschwinden.

„Warte kurz, ich muß eben noch ins Bad."

Neugier, dein Name ist Bella Swan. Ich konnte es nicht lassen, und riskierte einen Blick in den Rucksack. Was war denn in der Schachtel drin? Nahm er irgendwelche Medikamente, von denen ich nichts wußte? Vorsichtig angelte ich nach dem Ding und wollte es gerade heraus ziehen, als Jake zurück ins Zimmer polterte. Hastig zog ich meine Hände zurück und tat als wäre nichts geschehen.

„So, ich hab alles", verkündete er stolz, nachdem er seine Waschsachen ebenfalls eingepackt hatte. Ein Glück, meine Schnüffelei war wohl unbemerkt geblieben.

„Prima, dann bist du dran, zu bestimmten, was wir jetzt machen."

Jake grinste. „Alles, nur nicht lernen. Das nächste Karnickel, von dem ich rede, will ich tot und gebraten auf meinem Teller." Er lachte kurz auf und sah mich dann herausfordernd an.

„Traust du dir ne Runde auf den Motorrädern zu? Die verstauben allmählich."

Ich schluckte. Meine waghalsige Phase hatte ich eigentlich hinter mir und es schien mir Ewigkeiten her zu sein, als ich zum letzten mal mit diesen Todesmaschinen gefahren bin. Heute sah ich das alles mit etwas vernünftigeren Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nicht wirklich gut darin. Mir fehlt die Übung."

Jake hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wo ist denn meine todesmutige Bella hin, die sich unbedingt von der nächsten Klippe stürzen wollte? Ich könnte es dir ja noch einmal zeigen, wenn du magst."

"Hm, ich trau mich nicht so recht. Meinen letzten Crash habe ich noch in böser Erinnerung. Aber wie wäre es, wenn du fährst und ich setz mich hinten drauf. Ich glaube, mich einfach nur festzuhalten schaffe ich. Wo wollen wir denn hin?"

Der Gedanke an so engen Körperkontakt entlockte Jake augenblicklich ein Grinsen. „Klingt prima. Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Runde um die Stadt und dann runter zum Strand? Das Wetter ist okay und ich denke, es bleibt trocken."

„Abgemacht!"

Wenig später hatten wir schon Jakes blaues Motorrad unbemerkt aus der Garage bugsiert, in meinen Transporter geladen und waren auf dem Weg zu einem Parkplatz, wo ich meinen Wagen für ein paar Stunden stehen lassen konnte.

Jake machte das Motorrad startklar, stieg auf und wartete, bis ich hinter ihm Platz genommen hatte. Ich schmiegte mich eng an seinen Rücken, umschlang seine Taille mit beiden Armen und hielt mich fest.

"Denk daran, mit in die Kurven zu gehen. Dann ist das Ausbalancieren leichter für mich", ermahnte mich Jake. Dann gab er Gas, das Motorrad ruckte nach vorne und ich rutschte automatisch noch etwas enger an ihn heran. Wahnsinn, die Geschwindigkeit, mit der wir durch die Straßen brausten, raubte mir fast den Atem. Der Wind peitschte mir ins Gesicht, zerrte an meinem Haar, doch mit Jake an meiner Seite fühlte ich mich so sicher, wie man sich in so einer Situation eben sicher fühlen konnte. Ein großartiges Gefühl. So frei und unbeschwert. Jake nahm einen Umweg um La Push herum zum Strand, damit die Fahrt sich auch lohnte. An unserem Ziel angekommen, waren meine Augen ganz verklebt vom Fahrtwind, aber das war vollkommen egal. Ich rubbelte mir kurz über das Gesicht, versuchte den Wust meiner Haare zu bändigen (Warum hatte man nie ein Haargummi, wenn man es mal brauchte?) und wartete, bis Jake das Motorrad gesichert hatte.

Dann gingen wir gemeinsam zum Strand. Ich konnte das Meer schon von weitem riechen. Die Wellen brachen sich, geziert von weißen Schaumkronen, am Strand und an den Klippen von La Push. Das Land hier war so rau, wie die Menschen, die hier lebten. Irgendwie passte das alles so wunderbar zu Jacob, dass er sich nahtlos in das Panorama einfügte und im Gegensatz zu den Surfern, die sich hier und dort tummelten überhaupt nicht störend wirkte. Ich hielt seine herrlich warme Hand in meiner und war froh, meinen ganz persönlichen Heizkörper bei mir zu haben. Es war noch sehr frisch und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, wie verrückt man sein mußte, wenn man sich bei dem Wetter in die Fluten stürzte.

Wir gingen eine Weile schweigend neben einander her. Ich empfand diese Stille zwischen uns jedoch nicht als unangenehm. Jake war einer der wenigen Menschen, mit denen man auch einfach mal nur ruhig sein konnte. Und langsam ging mir auf, dass es gar nicht so einen großen Unterschied machte, ob Jake und ich nur beste Freunde waren oder eben ein Liebespaar. Es hatte sich eigentlich gar nicht viel geändert. Nur das wir uns jetzt noch näher waren, als vorher und das war doch eine positive Veränderung.

Nach ein paar Metern deutete Jake auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung. „Meinst du, du schaffst es da rauf? Sonst trag ich dich. Der Ausblick ist super!"

Skeptisch betrachtete ich den Vorsprung. Er war wirklich nicht hoch, ging mir vielleicht bis zur Brust, aber ich kannte ja mein sportliches Ungeschick. Jake bemerkte meinen Blick sofort und grinste.

„Schon verstanden, ich trag dich. Komm auf meinen Rücken." Er bückte sich vor mir, damit ich auf seinen Rücken klettern konnte, schob seine Arme unter meine Beine und trug mich mühelos einfach Huckepack weiter.

„Klammer die Beine gleich mal um meinen Bauch. Ich brauch meine Hände."

Gesagt getan, nur rief die ganze Situation ein vertrautes, jedoch gleichzeitig alarmierendes Gefühl in mir wach. Edward…

Wie oft hatte er mich so getragen, war mit mir durch den Wald gerannt, regelrecht geflogen? Ich konnte es schon gar nicht mehr zählen. Nein! Ich wollte das jetzt auch nicht. Der Gedanke mußte ganz schnell raus aus meinem Kopf verschwinden! Na und? Dann war es eben ähnlich, aber verdammt, jeder andere Junge, mit dem ich zusammen sein könnte, würde mich früher oder später auch einmal Huckepack nehmen! Spätestens dann, wenn ich mal wieder über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert war und mir den Knöchel verstauchte. Das war bei mir ja nichts ungewöhnliches. Also! Einmal tief durchgeatmet und das blöde Gefühl verschwand… zumindest fast.

Jake erklomm den Vorsprung mit mir auf dem Rücken nahezu mühelos und setzte mich oben angekommen vorsichtig ab.

„Komm, von da drüben können wir richtig weit sehen."Jake hielt meine Hand, allerdings etwas fester als zuvor. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete er, daß ich einen meiner berühmten Sturzflüge machen würde. Er kannte mich eben zu gut. Am Rand des Vorsprunges angekommen, ging er in die hocke und sah aufs Meer hinaus. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick in die Ferne.

„Wenn es im Sommer hier richtig warm wird, kann man hier toll baden. Die Jungs und ich haben hier schon öfter mal Lagerfeuer gemacht und gezeltet. Es gibt kaum was besseres." Jake lächelte und setzte sich dann hinter mich, drückte sanft die Beine gegen meine Seite und nahm mich in die Arme. Ich ließ mich zurücksinken und beobachtete die Wellen. Dabei spürte ich Jakes Wange an meiner.

„Weißt du, wie oft ich mir genau das hier vorgestellt habe? Nur du und ich ganz alleine hier an diesem Ort?" Seine Stimme war leise, wurde fast vom Wind übertönt, aber ich höret ihn trotzdem und mein Herz schlug wie so oft schneller.

„Wirklich?"

Dabei konnte ich ja fast schon wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Jake hatte so oft an mich gedacht und ich? Es gab Zeiten, da hatte ich ihn sogar vergessen. Aber nun hatte ich ja die Chance alles besser zu machen.

„Vielleicht… werden Träume ja doch manchmal wahr", hauchte ich leise an sein Ohr und lächelte.

Jake sah versonnen weiter aufs Meer hinaus.

„Weißt du noch, als wir zusammen mit diesem Weichei Mike im Kino waren? Damals sagte ich dir schon, dass ich hartnäckig sein würde." Er machte eine kurze Pause und schmunzelte. „Es hat sich ausgezahlt."


	16. Die Nacht der Nächte zensiert

Jake und ich verbrachten einen wunderschönen Tag zusammen. Wir saßen noch lange am Strand, unterhielten uns über alles Mögliche, lachten mit einander und ich fühlte mich so ausgelassen wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Als hätte Jake mich aus einem Schneckenhaus befreit, in dem ich seit Monaten festgesessen hatte.

Am Abend, nachdem wir das Motorrad heimlich in aller Stille wieder zurück in Jakes Werkstatt geschafft hatten (Billy wußte immer noch nichts davon), fuhren wir zurück nach Forks und ich nutze endlich die Gelegenheit, meine 20 $ zu verprassen. Wir gingen ins Kino und obwohl Jake darauf bestand, die Karten zu zahlen, setzte ich mich durch. Auch was die Wahl des Films betraf. Dieses Mal wollte ich definitiv keinen Horrorfilm sehen und entschied mich für eine romantische Komödie. Das war meiner Meinung nach ein guter Kompromiss. Für Jake etwas zum Lachen und für mich etwas zum Schmachten.

Vielleicht ein bisschen in seiner männlichen Ehre gekränkt ließ Jake es sich dann jedoch nicht nehmen, wenigstens die Getränke und das Popcorn zu bezahlen.

Auf dem Weg zum Kinosaal liefen uns Lauren und Jessica über den Weg, die gestern ja auch auf Mikes Party gewesen waren. Ich versuchte mich an einem höflichen Lächeln während die beiden Jake und mich nur mit riesigen Augen angafften.

„Freundinnen von dir?", murmelte Jake fragend.

„Nicht.. so wirklich…" Jessica war vielleicht mal eine Freundin gewesen, aber irgendwie kamen wir nicht mehr auf einen Nenner und Lauren… war eben Lauren.

Jake legte demonstrativ einen Arm um meine Schulter, drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und zwinkerte grinsend zu den beiden Mädchen rüber, die sofort anfingen zu tuscheln und uns fassungslos anzustarren.

Leise glucksend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Na toll, Montag bin ich wohl mal wieder Gesprächsthema Nummer 1."

„Das wärst du doch so oder so gewesen nach der Show von gestern."

Tja, das stimmte auch wieder. Mir graute jetzt schon ein bisschen davor, Mike wieder über den Weg zu laufen. Am besten ignorierte ich ihn einfach.

Der Film war übrigens großartig und zum Glück schien auch Jake sich darüber amüsieren zu können. Den Schluß fand er etwas zu schnulzig, aber über die Gags lachten wir beide fast schon Tränen. Alles in allem ein krönender Abschluss dieses Tages.

Nun saßen wir bei mir zu Hause auf meinem Bett und Jake versuchte mir vergeblich die Regeln eines Würfelspiels zu erklären.

„Also noch einmal. Wenn du jetzt zum Beispiel eine 3 und eine 5 würfelst, hättest du 53 Punkte. Immer die höhere Zahl am Anfang. Entweder du bluffst jetzt und gibst einen höheren Wert an, zum Beispiel 62 oder einen Pasch, oder du sagst die richtige Zahl. Ich muß dann raten, ob du lügst oder nicht. Wenn ich dich aber beim Lügen erwische, geht die Runde an mich. Wenn ich dir glaube, muß ich würfeln und versuchen, einen höheren Wert zu bekommen. Dabei kann ich dich aber auch belügen."

Verwirrt sah ich auf den Würfelbecher und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, dass begreife ich heute irgendwie nicht mehr."

„Na schön, aber ich habe es wenigstens versucht." Jake sammelte schmunzelnd die Würfel wieder ein, ließ sie klappernd in die Würfelbecher fallen und stellte diese bei Seite.

„Bist du müde?" Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus, und strich mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte verschwörerisch. „Nein, noch nicht. Außerdem habe ich mein Versprechen von gestern noch nicht eingehalten."

Jake runzelte sie Stirn und sah mich ratlos an. „Welches Versprechen?"

Grinsend schob ich mich auf seinen Schoß. „Na, ich hatte dir doch einen Nachtisch versprochen. Mit Nachschlag, wenn du dich benimmst. Und ich finde, du hast dich sehr gut benommen, bis auf die SMS vielleicht."

„Hey, die hab ich doch gar nicht geschrieben", protestierte Jake und hielt mich fest.

„Ich weiß, daher verzeihe ich dir ja auch."

Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und raubte ihm einen Kuss. Endlich hatte ich den nötigen Mut und die Gewissheit gefunden, den ersten Schritt zu wagen und auf Jake zuzugehen. Mittlerweile war es so einfach geworden, ihn zu küssen, seine Nähe zu genießen und einfach nur bei ihm sein zu wollen. Es fühlte sich alles genau richtig an.

Ich wühlte durch sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar, neckte seine Zunge mit meiner und spürte eine plötzliche Hitze aufwallen. Stutzig hielt ich inne. Das kam nicht von mir! Jake glühte förmlich und japste nach Luft.

„Oh Gott, Bella, ich glaub du solltest damit aufhören, sonst passiert noch ein Unglück."

„Ist dir nicht gut?" Manchmal konnte ich wirklich naiv sein.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Zu gut."

„Oh.." Es dauerte bestimmt 2 Sekunden, dann traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. „Ooohhhhhhhhhhh!! Sooo gut?"

Verlegen wich er meinem Blick aus. „Tschuldigung…"

„Hey.. nein, ist schon gut. Ich mein… so was passiert"

Was stammelte ich da nur für einen Blödsinn? Natürlich passierte so was! Es war schließlich das Normalste auf der Welt und nur weil ich es peinlicher Weise mit meinen 18 Jahren noch nie erlebt hatte, dass ein Junge so auf mich reagierte (Bei Edward war ich mir da nie sicher. Der war sowieso steinhart, egal wo man ihn anfasste), war das ja kein Grund gleich überzuschnappen. Es hätte mir schließlich klar sein müssen.

„Soll ich… von deinem Schoß runter?", murmelte ich fragend und hoffte, dass ich mir nur einbildete gerade mal wieder die Warnleuchte zu spielen. Jake schluckte sichtlich peinlich berührt und schien seine Antwort genau zu überdenken.

„Das… kommt drauf an... was du willst?" Zögernd sah er zu mir auf und ich versuchte, die Botschaft zu verstehen, die er mir mit dieser Frage vermitteln wollte. Okay… nun wurde auch mir ziemlich warm.

„Ähm…. ich? Also.."

Irgendwie ging das hier gerade alles ziemlich schnell und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich bereit war, diese Entscheidung schon zu treffen. Ich war doch gerade so stolz auf mich, dass ich es endlich geschafft hatte, eine generelle Entscheidung zwischen Jacob und Edward getroffen zu haben. Memo an mich: Münze besorgen und die für mich in Zukunft entscheiden lassen.

„Ich weiß nicht…", gab ich zögernd zu.

Jacob brachte ein nachsichtiges, aber dennoch etwas gequältes Lächeln zustande.

„Schon gut, laß mich mal aufstehen. Ich halte kurz den Kopf unter kaltes Wasser."

Klar… den Kopf… Ich war vielleicht naiv, aber nicht blöd.

„Nein, warte!" Ich hielt ihn zurück und stand auf. „Sitzen bleiben!"

Mit großen Augen sah Jacob zu, wie ich zu meiner Zimmertür ging.

„Bella, jetzt warte doch mal!" Scheinbar dachte Jake, ich würde ihn nun alleine hier sitzen lassen. Doch ich belehrte ihn eines besseren, indem ich die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken abschloß und mich lächelnd wieder zu ihm herum drehte. Ich blieb kurz an der Türe stehen, lehnte mich mit dem Rücke dagegen und überdachte noch einmal die Entscheidung, die ich gerade sehr hastig und eventuell etwas unüberlegt getroffen hatte. Ich war schrecklich nervös, hatte vielleicht auch ein bisschen Angst, aber war das nicht normal?

„Shht, laß mich was klar stellen!"

„Oh nein… wenn du einen Satz mit diesen Worten anfängst, ist das eigentlich nie gut für mich ausgegangen", murmelte Jake und sah mich verwirrt an.

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass sich das ändert." Ich versuchte, wagemutiger zu klingen, als ich mich tatsächlich fühlte. „Was ich klar stellen möchte, ist, dass diese verschlossene Tür keine ultimative Einladung für dich ist, über mich herfallen zu dürfen. Aber… laß uns einfach sehen, was jetzt passiert. Und was passiert, passiert eben. Ohne Plan!"

Das klang zwar irgendwie reichlich dämlich, aber ich wußte einfach nicht, wie ich meine Gedanken anders zum Ausdruck bringen sollte.

Jake lächelte und entspannte sich etwas. „Einverstanden!"

Natürlich kam, was kommen musste. Sobald ich wieder in Jakes Armen lag, blieb es nicht bei heißen Küssen und sehnsüchtigen Blicken. Jakes auflodernde Leidenschaft war so anstecken, dass ich mich ihm einfach nicht entziehen konnte. Aber wollte man mir das verdenken? Wie lange hatte ich bei Edward gehofft und gebetet, dass er sich endlich einen Ruck gab und seine Selbstbeherrschung nur ein einziges Mal aufgab. Bei Jacob bekam ich all das sofort und ohne betteln. Warum also zurückschrecken?

Einmal meine Vernunft und meinen Verstand aus dem Fenster geworfen, gab es kein Halten mehr. Zugegeben hatten wir ein paar kleine Pannen, aber das war doch eigentlich zu erwarten. Schließlich gingen wir beide vollkommen unerfahren in diese Sache hinein.

Immerhin lüftete ich auf diese Weise das Geheimnis des kleinen Holzkästchens mit dem Kreuz darauf, dass Jake eingepackt hatte. Dieser Schuft! Von wegen Medikamente! Kondome versteckte er dort drin. Und wäre mein Kopf nicht so berauscht von der Situation gewesen, hätte ich ihn dafür wahrscheinlich windelweich geschlagen. Als hätte er das alles genau geplant! Jake beteuerte selbstverständlich seine Unschuld. Er wollte ja nur für alle Fälle vorbereitet sein, aber im Nachhinein betrachtet war er wohl einfach vorausschauender und realistischer als ich.

Als wir spät in der Nacht atemlos zur Ruhe kamen und dicht zusammengekuschelt bei einander lagen, konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Es war nicht so gewesen, wie ich mir mein erstes Mal immer vorgestellt hatte, aber dennoch war es einfach nur… wow.

Jakes heisere Stimme durchbrach die Stille.

„Bella..?"

„Ja?" Träge hob ich den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick ruhte auf mir und da war wieder dieses umwerfende Lächeln für das ich mittlerweile hätte morden können, nur um es zu sehen.

„Ich liebe dich."

Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Und das meinte ich so. Aus dem tiefsten Grund meines Herzen. Ich liebte Jacob Black!


	17. Die Nacht der Nächte unzensiert

Jake und ich verbrachten einen wunderschönen Tag zusammen. Wir saßen noch lange am Strand, unterhielten uns über alles Mögliche, lachten mit einander und ich fühlte mich so ausgelassen wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Als hätte Jake mich aus einem Schneckenhaus befreit, in dem ich seit Monaten festgesessen hatte.

Am Abend, nachdem wir das Motorrad heimlich in aller Stille wieder zurück in Jakes Werkstatt geschafft hatten (Billy wußte immer noch nichts davon), fuhren wir zurück nach Forks und ich nutze endlich die Gelegenheit, meine 20 $ zu verprassen. Wir gingen ins Kino und obwohl Jake darauf bestand, die Karten zu zahlen, setzte ich mich durch. Auch was die Wahl des Films betraf. Dieses Mal wollte ich definitiv keinen Horrorfilm sehen und entschied mich für eine romantische Komödie. Das war meiner Meinung nach ein guter Kompromiss. Für Jake etwas zum Lachen und für mich etwas zum Schmachten.

Vielleicht ein bisschen in seiner männlichen Ehre gekränkt ließ Jake es sich dann jedoch nicht nehmen, wenigstens die Getränke und das Popcorn zu bezahlen.

Auf dem Weg zum Kinosaal liefen uns Lauren und Jessica über den Weg, die gestern ja auch auf Mikes Party gewesen waren. Ich versuchte mich an einem höflichen Lächeln während die beiden Jake und mich nur mit riesigen Augen angafften.

„Freundinnen von dir?", murmelte Jake fragend.

„Nicht.. so wirklich…" Jessica war vielleicht mal eine Freundin gewesen, aber irgendwie kamen wir nicht mehr auf einen Nenner und Lauren… war eben Lauren.

Jake legte demonstrativ einen Arm um meine Schulter, drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und zwinkerte grinsend zu den beiden Mädchen rüber, die sofort anfingen zu tuscheln und uns fassungslos anzustarren.

Leise glucksend schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Na toll, Montag bin ich wohl mal wieder Gesprächsthema Nummer 1."

„Das wärst du doch so oder so gewesen nach der Show von gestern."

Tja, das stimmte auch wieder. Mir graute jetzt schon ein bisschen davor, Mike wieder über den Weg zu laufen. Am besten ignorierte ich ihn einfach.

Der Film war übrigens großartig und zum Glück schien auch Jake sich darüber amüsieren zu können. Den Schluß fand er etwas zu schnulzig, aber über die Gags lachten wir beide fast schon Tränen. Alles in allem ein krönender Abschluss dieses Tages.

Nun saßen wir bei mir zu Hause auf meinem Bett und Jake versuchte mir vergeblich die Regeln eines Würfelspiels zu erklären.

„Also noch einmal. Wenn du jetzt zum Beispiel eine 3 und eine 5 würfelst, hättest du 53 Punkte. Immer die höhere Zahl am Anfang. Entweder du bluffst jetzt und gibst einen höheren Wert an, zum Beispiel 62 oder einen Pasch, oder du sagst die richtige Zahl. Ich muß dann raten, ob du lügst oder nicht. Wenn ich dich aber beim Lügen erwische, geht die Runde an mich. Wenn ich dir glaube, muß ich würfeln und versuchen, einen höheren Wert zu bekommen. Dabei kann ich dich aber auch belügen."

Verwirrt sah ich auf den Würfelbecher und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, dass begreife ich heute irgendwie nicht mehr."

„Na schön, aber ich habe es wenigstens versucht." Jake sammelte schmunzelnd die Würfel wieder ein, ließ sie klappernd in die Würfelbecher fallen und stellte diese bei Seite.

„Bist du müde?" Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus, und strich mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte verschwörerisch. „Nein, noch nicht. Außerdem habe ich mein Versprechen von gestern noch nicht eingehalten."

Jake runzelte sie Stirn und sah mich ratlos an. „Welches Versprechen?"

Grinsend schob ich mich auf seinen Schoß. „Na, ich hatte dir doch einen Nachtisch versprochen. Mit Nachschlag, wenn du dich benimmst. Und ich finde, du hast dich sehr gut benommen, bis auf die SMS vielleicht."

„Hey, die hab ich doch gar nicht geschrieben", protestierte Jake und hielt mich fest.

„Ich weiß, daher verzeihe ich dir ja auch."

Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und raubte ihm einen Kuss. Endlich hatte ich den nötigen Mut und die Gewissheit gefunden, den ersten Schritt zu wagen und auf Jake zuzugehen. Mittlerweile war es so einfach geworden, ihn zu küssen, seine Nähe zu genießen und einfach nur bei ihm sein zu wollen. Es fühlte sich alles genau richtig an.

Ich wühlte durch sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar, neckte seine Zunge mit meiner und spürte eine plötzliche Hitze aufwallen. Stutzig hielt ich inne. Das kam nicht von mir! Jake glühte förmlich und japste nach Luft.

„Oh Gott, Bella, ich glaub du solltest damit aufhören, sonst passiert noch ein Unglück."

„Ist dir nicht gut?" Manchmal konnte ich wirklich naiv sein.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Zu gut."

„Oh.." Es dauerte bestimmt 2 Sekunden, dann traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. „Ooohhhhhhhhhhh!! Sooo gut?"

Verlegen wich er meinem Blick aus. „Tschuldigung…"

„Hey.. nein, ist schon gut. Ich mein… so was passiert"

Was stammelte ich da nur für einen Blödsinn? Natürlich passierte so was! Es war schließlich das Normalste auf der Welt und nur weil ich es peinlicher Weise mit meinen 18 Jahren noch nie erlebt hatte, dass ein Junge so auf mich reagierte (Bei Edward war ich mir da nie sicher. Der war sowieso steinhart, egal wo man ihn anfasste), war das ja kein Grund gleich überzuschnappen. Es hätte mir schließlich klar sein müssen.

„Soll ich… von deinem Schoß runter?", murmelte ich fragend und hoffte, dass ich mir nur einbildete gerade mal wieder die Warnleuchte zu spielen. Jake schluckte sichtlich peinlich berührt und schien seine Antwort genau zu überdenken.

„Das… kommt drauf an... was du willst?" Zögernd sah er zu mir auf und ich versuchte, die Botschaft zu verstehen, die er mir mit dieser Frage vermitteln wollte. Okay… nun wurde auch mir ziemlich warm.

„Ähm…. ich? Also.."

Irgendwie ging das hier gerade alles ziemlich schnell und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich bereit war, diese Entscheidung schon zu treffen. Ich war doch gerade so stolz auf mich, dass ich es endlich geschafft hatte, eine generelle Entscheidung zwischen Jacob und Edward getroffen zu haben. Memo an mich: Münze besorgen und die für mich in Zukunft entscheiden lassen.

„Ich weiß nicht…", gab ich zögernd zu.

Jacob brachte ein nachsichtiges, aber dennoch etwas gequältes Lächeln zustande.

„Schon gut, laß mich mal aufstehen. Ich halte kurz den Kopf unter kaltes Wasser."

Klar… den Kopf… Ich war vielleicht naiv, aber nicht blöd.

„Nein, warte!" Ich hielt ihn zurück und stand auf. „Sitzen bleiben!"

Mit großen Augen sah Jacob zu, wie ich zu meiner Zimmertür ging.

„Bella, jetzt warte doch mal!" Scheinbar dachte Jake, ich würde ihn nun alleine hier sitzen lassen. Doch ich belehrte ihn eines besseren, indem ich die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken abschloß und mich lächelnd wieder zu ihm herum drehte. Ich blieb kurz and er Türe stehen, lehnte mich mit dem Rücke dagegen und überdachte noch einmal die Entscheidung, die ich gerade sehr hastig und eventuell etwas unüberlegt getroffen hatte. Ich war schrecklich nervös, hatte vielleicht auch ein bisschen Angst, aber war das nicht normal?

„Shht, laß mich was klar stellen!"

„Oh nein… wenn du einen Satz mit diesen Worten anfängst, ist das eigentlich nie gut für mich ausgegangen", murmelte Jake und sah mich verwirrt an.

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass sich das ändert." Ich versuchte, wagemutiger zu klingen, als ich mich tatsächlich fühlte. „Was ich klar stellen möchte, ist, dass diese verschlossene Tür keine ultimative Einladung für dich ist, über mich herfallen zu dürfen. Aber… laß uns einfach sehen, was jetzt passiert. Und was passiert, passiert eben. Ohne Plan!"

Das klang zwar irgendwie reichlich dämlich, aber ich wußte einfach nicht, wie ich meine Gedanken anders zum Ausdruck bringen sollte.

Jake lächelte und entspannte sich etwas. „Einverstanden!"

Ich kehrte zum Bett zurück, vermied es aber vorerst, mich wieder auf seinen Schoß zu setzen und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. „Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Mh, ziemlich genau hier." Jake beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf die Matratze und küßte mich. Dabei drückte er mich sanft aber bestimmt auf den Rücken und ließ sich neben mich sinken. Es dauerte nicht lang und wir lagen eng umschlungen bei einander. Ich spürte erneut diese aufkommende Hitze, die von Jacob ausging und wich seinem nächsten Kuss aus.

„Was hast du? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Ich lächelte verlegen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, wie das für dich gerade wohl sein muß. Ich meine… hm… ist es unangenehm?"

Verständnislos runzelte Jake die Stirn. „Was sollte für mich denn bitte unangenehm sein?"

Ich warf kurz einen verstohlenen Blick in Richtung seines Schrittes, wo sich die Jeans bereits verräterisch wölbte.

„Oh.. das.. ?" Jake errötete. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es drückt etwas, aber es ist nicht unangenehm."

Ich nickte und hoffte einfach mal, dass Jake die Wahrheit sagte. Schließlich wollte ich ihn nicht unnötig quälen. Wieder trafen sich unsere Lippen und allmählich wurde Jake mutiger. Seine Hände schoben sich unter meine Bluse, glitten rau über meinen Rücken und ich spürte ein Zupfen an meinem BH. Allmählich machte er Ernst und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mich nicht doch wieder der Mut verließ.

„Ich tue nichts, was du nicht willst", hauchte er leise als erahnte er meine Gedanken und knabberte zärtlich an meinem Ohrläppchen.

„Okay, aber warte mal bitte." Wie konnte Jake nur so verdammt selbstbewusst mit dieser Sache hier umgehen, während mir vor Nervosität die Knie schlotterten.

Erneut hielt er inne und wartete ab.

„Jake, ich hab das noch nie gemacht. Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich ziemlich dumm anstellen. Du weißt, wie ungeschickt ich bin."

Doch Jake grinste nur. „Ist das etwa deine einzige Sorge? Das du im Bett einen Unfall baust? Ach Bella!" Er lachte. „Das wird schon nicht passieren. Und.. mh… falls es dich irgendwie beruhigt.. Ich könnte mich auch ziemlich dumm anstellen. Immerhin muß ich auch erst einmal herausfinden, wie das alles hier so funktioniert."

Das beruhigte mich tatsächlich etwas, denn eben war ich mir schon gar nicht mehr so sicher gewesen, ob Jake nicht doch schon seine ersten Erfahrungen in Sachen Liebe hinter sich hatte.

„Wir gehen es ganz langsam an, ja? Und wenn du irgendetwas nicht magst oder willst, dann hau mir eine runter." Jake grinste breit und schob seine Hand von meinem Rücken zu meinem Bauch.

„Warte! Das.. klingt alles toll, aber da ist noch ein Problem."

Ich zögerte, es auszusprechen doch es führte kein Weg daran vorbei.

„Ich nehm die Pille nicht."

Jake hob nur eine Braue und schmunzelte. „Macht nichts."

„Wie? Macht nichts? Also ich finde das schon wichtig, wenn wir…."

Bevor ich richtig in Fahrt kam und ihm einen Vortrag über Verantwortungsbewußtsein und Verhütung halten konnte, küßte er mir regelrecht das Wort von den Lippen.

„Ja Frau Lehrerin" Jake gluckste, ließ mich los und setzte sich auf. Oh nein, hatte ich nun etwa die Stimmung verdorben? Ich rappelte mich hoch und sah zu, wie Jake nach seinem Rucksack angelte, kurz darin herum kramte und auf einmal das kleine Holzkästchen in der Hand hielt, in dem ich heute Mittag schon herumschnüffeln wollte.

„Sei mir jetzt nicht böse, Bells, aber wie es aussieht, habe ich wohl an alles gedacht."

So wie er gerade dreinschaute, machte er den Eindruck, als hätte er etwas ausgefressen und ich wurde misstrauisch.

„Was ist das?"

Ich nahm ihm das Kästchen weg und öffnete es. Erschrocken starrte ich auf den Inhalt. Kondome?

„Versteh das jetzt bloß nicht falsch." Jake druckste verlegen herum. „Ich dachte nur, man weiß ja nie was passiert und sicher ist sicher. Glaub jetzt bitte nicht, ich hätte das irgendwie böswillig geplant oder so was."

Mit einem Seufzer stellte ich das Kästchen auf meinem Nachttisch ab und überlegte, ob ich sauer sein sollte oder ihm einfach glaubte und die Sache auf sich beruhen ließ.

„Nun zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich habe nur versucht, mitzudenken. Vielleicht etwas egoistisch, das gebe ich ja zu, aber ich wollte einfach nur auf alles vorbereitet sein."

Ich atmete tief durch, sah noch einmal zu dem Kästchen als könnte es mich jeden Moment beißen und legte dann einfach meine Arme um Jakes Nacken.

„Du hast Glück. Ich bin viel zu gut gelaunt, um dir jetzt die Hölle heiß zu machen, du Schuft! Und ich werde jetzt mal nicht fragen, warum du bei dir zu Hause Kondome bunkerst."

Jake lachte erleichtert. „Soll ich dir die Frage trotzdem beantworten?"

„Werd ich dir für die Antwort die Nase brechen wollen?

„Ich hoffe nicht! Vergiß nicht, die Gefahr, dass du dir deine Finger dabei brichst, ist viel größer."

„Okay, raus mit der Sprache. Warum?"

„Das ist nicht so spektakulär wie du denkst." Jake zog mich wieder mit sich auf die Matratze, rollte sich auf den Rücken und fuhr fort. „Ich hab' sie erst diese Woche gekauft. Nach dem letzten Wochenende. Ich fand, dass es sicherer wäre. Mal ernsthaft. Der letzte Samstag war auch schon… wie soll ich sagen… haarscharf? Was, wenn es uns da schon überkommen hätte? Also habe ich vorgesorgt. Ab und an denke auch ich mal mit."

Nun war ich doch etwas verblüfft. Manchmal war Jake vernünftiger, als es den Eindruck machte. „Gut, vergeben und vergessen.." Ich hätte ihm sowieso nicht lange böse sein können. Und wie es aussah, waren damit offiziell alle meine Ausreden aus dem Weg geräumt.

„Darf ich?" Jakes Hand lag plötzlich an meiner Bluse und löste den obersten Knopf. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, willigte dann aber nickend ein. Gespannt und mit angehaltenem Atem sah ich ihm zu, wie er nach und nach Knopf für Knopf öffnete, behutsam den Stoff der Bluse bei Seite schob und mich dann staunend betrachtete. Jakes Atme ging plötzlich merklich schneller und ich fürchtete schon, er würde hyperventilieren, doch dann fing er sich, atmete zwar immer noch schwerer als zuvor, aber nicht mehr ganz so hektisch. Ich schlüpfte mit den Armen aus der Bluse und ließ das nun überflüssige Stück Stoff aus dem Bett fallen. Schon komisch jetzt nur noch im BH vor ihm zu sitzen. Aber ich beruhigte mich schnell mit dem Gedanken, dass es auch nicht viel anders war, als im Bikini. Alles noch im grünen Bereich!

Jake starrte mich oder besser gesagt meine Brüste unterdessen immer noch mit großen Augen an und regte sich nicht.

„Lebst du noch? Wenn dich das schon fertig macht, sollten wir aufhören."

„Was? Nein! Auf keinen Fall!"

Sein heftiger Prostest brachte mich zum Lachen. Eine andere Antwort hatte ich auch gar nicht erwartet. Vorsichtig, als wäre ich aus zerbrechlichem Porzellan berührte Jake die Wölbung meiner Brüste mit den Fingerspitzen, ließ die Hand kurz dort ruhen, zog sich zurück, atmete tief ein und aus und ertastete dann den Verschluß meines BH's.

„Ist das okay für dich?"

Ich überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet und starrte mich entgeistert an, wie ein kleines Kind, dem man den Lutscher geklaut hatte. Grinsend griff ich nach dem Saum seines T-Shirts und zog es ihm über den Kopf.

„Jetzt ist es okay."

Jake lacht. „Verstehe, ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit." Seine Hand lag nach wie vor an meinem Rücken und nun schoben sich seine Finger wieder an den BH-Verschluß. Ich konnte deutlich spüren, das er etwas ungeschickt daran herumfummelte, sich aber absolut nichts tun wollten.

„Siehst du, da geht es schon los. Und du machst dir Sorgen, daß du dich blamierst? Ich krieg nicht mal dieses verflixte Ding hier auf."

Eines mußte man Jacob ja lassen. Er ließ das ganze hier zum Glück nicht zu einer bierernsten Angelegenheit verkommen. Selbst jetzt konnten er noch Scherze machen, was mir unheimlich gut tat und mir half, locker zu bleiben. Damit nahm er mir zum Großteil meine Nervosität.

„Warte." Ich lächelte aufmunternd, griff hinter mich und löste mit täglicher Routine die Häkchen des Verschlusses. Jake griff nach den Trägern und schob mir den BH von den Schultern. Sekunden lang ruhte sein Blick auf meinen nun nackten Brüsten. Vermutlich war das ein gutes Zeichen, aber dennoch war es mir ein kleines bißchen unangenehm so angestarrt zu werden.

Dann endlich fing er sich, sah mich mit einem so hungrigen Blick an, dass es mir fast schon unheimlich wurde und küßte mich heiß und fordernd. Ich keuchte leise in den Kuss, als ich seine warme Hand an meiner rechten Brust spürte. Er streichelte sie sanft, umkreiste meine Brustwarze mit den Fingerspitzen und griff dann etwas fester zu, tat mir jedoch nicht weh. Wahnsinn, das fühlte sich unheimlich gut an und jagte mir leichte Schauer über den Rücken. Jake ließ von meinen Lippen ab, bedeckte meinen Hals mit kleinen Küssen, sank tiefer hinab zu meinen Schultern und erreichte schließlich sein Ziel. Seine Zunge umspielte meine linke Brustwarze. Dann schlossen sich seine Lippen ganz um sie, während er mit der Hand immer noch meine rechte Brust streichelte. Vor Wonne bog ich den Rücken leicht durch und biß mir auf die Unterlippe um nicht schon wieder aufkeuchen zu müssen. Mit sanftem Druck beförderte Jake mich auf den Rücken, stemmte sich über mich und bedeckte meinen ganzen Oberkörper mit prickelnden Küssen. Ich legte meine linke Hand an seinen Hinterkopf, wühlte durch sein Haar und drückte ihn etwas fester an mich. Lächelnd sah Jake kurz zu mir auf, widmete sich dann aber wieder meinen Bauch, an dem er mittlerweile angelangt war, umkreiste mit der Zunge meinen Bauchnabel und entlockte mir ein Kichern, als es anfing zu kitzeln.

Wieder einmal wurde mir bewusst, wie einfach es war, mit Jake zusammen zu sein. Bei ihm musste ich nicht fürchten, dass er plötzlich aufhörte und regelrecht vor mir floh. Ganz im Gegenteil. Jake war drängend, wollte mehr und war bereit, sich zu holen, was er begehrte. ZIPP! Das war der Reißverschluß meiner Jeans. Aufgeregt sah ich zu wie Jake mir langsam aber sicher die Hose von den Hüften schob. Ich hob mein Becken etwa an, um ihm zu helfen und mein Einverständnis zu signalisieren, was er mit einem neuerlichen strahlenden Lächeln quittierte. Die Jeans flog im hohen Bogen aus dem Bett dicht gefolgt von meinen Socken. Du meine Güte! Bei dem Tempo, das Jake nun vorlegte musste ich schwer schlucken.

Doch plötzlich hielt er wieder inne, betrachtete mich ausgiebig, beugte sich über mich und küsste mich voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, dass ich gar nicht widerstehen konnte und nur zu gerne auf ihn einging. Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass dieser riesige Kerl so vorsichtig und einfühlsam sein konnte.

Während ich seine Küsse und Streicheleinheiten genoß, wurde auch ich endlich wieder aktiv. Es ging ja mal gar nicht, dass ich hier schon halb nackt war und nur noch meinen Slip an hatte, während Jake immer noch in seiner Jeans steckte. Mit ungeschickten Fingern fummelte ich an seiner Hose herum und drohte schon, am ersten Knopf zu scheitern, was Jake mit einem Grinsen hinnahm, aber dennoch nicht aufhörte, mich zu küssen. Schließlich gelang es mir doch noch, den Knopf zu öffnen. Was rohe Gewalt nicht alle bewirken konnte. Der Reißverschluß war schon wesentlich einfacher zu bewältigen, doch beim Runterziehen der Hose meinte ich es wohl zu gut… und zog ihm gleich alles aus. Auch die Boxershorts. Hoppla..

„Du hast es eilig, oder?", murmelte Jake in den Kuss und schälte sich ohne Scheu endgültig aus den restlichen Kleidern. Ich errötete augenblicklich und wagte gar nicht, an ihm herab zu sehen.

„N-nein… also… das war ein Versehen… ehrlich!"

Aber Jake schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

„Hörst du wohl auf dich deswegen zu entschuldigen? Das war ein Scherz."

„Tschuldigung.."

„Du tust es schon wieder!"

Ich lachte leise und wagte nun doch einen ganz vorsichtigen Blick. Oh Gott… okay… Hilfe? Die Schaubilder im Sexualkundeunterricht sahen doch irgendwie ein kleines bisschen anders aus. Nicht so… groß. Schnell wand ich den Blick wieder ab und bemerkte, wie Jake mich beobachtete.

„Alles okay?", fragte er mit dem Anflug von Sorge in der Stimme.

„Ja, alles bestens. Es ist nur etwas seltsam. Ungewohnt eben."

„Wem sagst du das. Darf ich?" Jake zupfte an meinem Slip herum. Meine letzte Schutzmauer. Ich zögerte kurz, willigte dann aber ein und ließ mich endgültig von ihm ausziehen.

Da lagen wir nun beide splitternackt in meinem Bett und betrachteten den Körper des anderen. Und wenn man sich erstmal an den ungewohnten Anblick gewöhnt hatte, war es gar nicht so übel. Eigentlich sogar ziemlich erregend.

Jake zog mich in seine Arme und wir sahen uns tief in die Augen.

„Hast du Angst?"

Ich zögerte und lächelte verlegen. „Ein bisschen, aber das ist doch normal oder?"

Jake nickte. „Ich denke schon. Ich bin ziemlich nervös."

Komischer Weise beruhigte mich dieser Satz von ihm. Allein die Tatsache, dass wir beide unsicher waren, hatte etwas Tröstliches. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und lächelte.

„Das ist irgendwie sehr süß", wisperte ich und küsste ihn. Wir schmiegten uns eng an einander und ich spürte seine pulsierende Erektion an meinem Bauch. Oh Gott, mir wurde ganz heiß dabei. Vorsichtig wagten sich Jakes Finger vor, erkundeten aufs Neue meine Brüste und wanderten zielstrebig tiefer zwischen meine Beine. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders und stöhne laut auf, als er seinen Mittelfinger gegen meinen Kitzler drückte.

„Ist das so richtig?" Die Frage kam vorsichtig, fast etwas schüchtern. Ich unterdrückte ein weiteres stöhnen, als sein Finger sich vorsichtig an meiner empfindlichsten Stelle bewegte.

„Volltreffer..", war das einzige, was ich mit Mühe und Not über die Lippen brachte. Ich bemühte mich um Beherrschung und schob nun ebenfalls meine Hand an seinem Bauch hinab. Meine Fingerspitzen berührten Jakes hartes Glied, dann schloß ich zögernd die Hand ganz um seinen Schaft, was Jacob ein lautes Keuchen entlockte. Für einen Moment hielt er ganz still, rührte sich nicht mehr und atmete merklich schwer. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Verunsichert fragte ich, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

„Hnnhnngh…", presste Jake mühsam hervor und rang sich ein knappes Nicken ab. Das war wohl ein ‚ja'. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich es wohl besser bleiben lassen sollte. Hatte ich vielleicht zu fest zugegriffen? Nein, unwahrscheinlich. Sonst hätte er kaum genickt und außerdem war sein Gesichtsausdruck alles andere als schmerzverzerrt. Ich beschloß also, dass ich wohl alles richtig machte und bewegte meine Hand behutsam auf und ab. Doch irgendwie schien da gerade etwas schief zu laufen. Jake spannte sich mehr und mehr an, schnappte nach Luft und ließ mich plötzlich los, um seine Hände ins Bettlaken zu krallen. Gerade wollte ich mich besorgt erkundigen, ob etwas nicht stimmte, hatte dabei aber immer noch meine Hand an seinem Glied, als es plötzlich geschah. Jakes Wangen waren stark gerötet, er zitterte, atmete hektisch und auf einmal spürte ich etwas Feuchtes meine Hand hinab rinnen. Erschrocken starrte ich auf die Bescherung und zählte endlich mal 1 und 1 zusammen. Er hatte tatsächlich gerade einen Orgasmus gehabt und das, obwohl ich gar nicht viel getan hatte.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Ich war noch viel zu irritiert, um irgendetwas sagen zu können, als Jakes leises Fluchen mich aus meiner Starre riß.

„Oh Gott, Bella, das tut mir so leid!"

„Nein, hey, nein, es ist ok!" Ich beeilte mich, ihn schnell zu küssen und lächelte. Nebenbei zog ich meine Hand von ihm zurück. „Aber ich glaub, ich brauche ein Taschentuch."

Jake war mittlerweile wohl noch knallroter angelaufen als ich in meinen besten Zeiten. Während ich mich über ihn hangelte und auf meinem Nachttisch nach einer Packung Taschentücher griff, versuchte ich ihn etwas aufzuheitern. „Ich meine, das ist ein großes Kompliment an mich oder? Wow, das ich so eine Wirkung auf dich habe.."

„Wenn du wüsstest…", druckste Jake immer noch ziemlich verlegen herum und sah zu, wie ich erst meine Finger, dann seinen Bauch sauber wischte.

Die Stimmung drohte zu kippen und so wie es aussah, lag es nun an mir, das Ruder wieder rumzureißen.

„Hey.." Ich schmiegte mich wieder eng an ihn, schlang ein Bein um seine Hüfte und kraulte zärtlich hinter seinem Ohr. „Wenn du jetzt lächelst, bekommst du einen Kuss von mir. Oder auch zwei oder drei."

Das entlockte Jacob augenblicklich ein Grinsen.

„Schon viel besser." Zufrieden küßte ich ihn und der Kuss schien wie ein Heilmittel zu wirken. Die bedrückte Stimmung war augenblicklich verschwunden . Außerdem war da schon wieder diese Wärme, die allmählich zur Hitze anwuchs. Alles klar, Küsse waren also der ultimative Schlüssel. Das mußte ich mir merken.

Es dauerte nicht lang und wir waren wieder an dem Punkt, an dem wir vorhin geendet hatten, nur war es dieses mal an mir, mich keuchend unter Jakes Berührungen zu winden und um Beherrschung zu ringen. Seine Finger brachten mich fast um den Verstand und als ich es kaum noch aushielt, griff ich nach seiner Hand und brachte ihn dazu, still zu halten. Meine Stimme klang heiser und belegt, als ich sprach.„Jake, ich will dich ganz."Seine Augen leuchteten bei meinen Worten und er ließ von mir ab.„Bist du sicher?"Ich nickte. „Ja, ganz sicher." Wie hätte ich denn jetzt noch nein sagen können, da mein ganzer Körper regelrecht nach ihm schrie?Jake löste sich mit einem Lächeln von mir und setzte sich auf, griff nach einem der Kondome und sah es kurz an, als wäre es sein persönlicher Feind. Ich rollte mich auf die Seite und beobachtete ihn.„Alles in Ordnung?"„Ja, schon", murmelte er, während er sich bemühte die Schutzfolie möglichst vorsichtig aufzureißen.„Aber?" „Aber..", kam es etwas seufzend von Jake „.. ich habe so ein Ding noch nie benutzt. Wehe du lachst mich aus, wenn ich es gleich quer durchs Zimmer schieße."Nun musste ich tatsächlich lachen. „So ein Quatsch! Soll ich dir helfen?"Jake sah mich Stirn runzelnd an. „Hast du darin etwa Übung?"Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich, aber im Sexualkundeunterricht mussten wir das alle schon mal an so einem komischen Holzding üben." Allein die Erinnerung an diese mehr als peinliche Unterrichtsstunde brachte mich schon wieder zum grinsen und Jake schien sich wohl ebenfalls gerade daran zu erinnern denn er grinste mindestens so breit wie ich gerade.„Stimmt, das mussten wir auch machen. Ist allerdings etwas ausgeartet in einen Holzschanzschwertkampf zwischen Quil und mir. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass wir beide rausgeflogen sind." Er lachte wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Magst du mir helfen?"Ich nickte, setzte mich auf und rutschte an seine Seite. Schrecklich, wie unsicher wir beide waren. Und dennoch gelang es uns irgendwie mit merklich zittrigen Fingern das Kondom überzustreifen, wobei Jake bei meiner Berührung schon wieder verräterisch aufstöhnte, als ich den dünnen Latex an seinem Schaft war der große Moment also gekommen und mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Auch Jake schien es nicht viel besser zu gehen. Er atmete einmal tief durch, sah mich mit einem fragenden Lächeln an, legte dann seine Arme um mich und drückte mich vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Einen Moment verharrte er über mir und wir sahen uns in die Augen. „Wenn es irgendwie unangenehm ist oder weh tut, dann sag es und ich hör auf, okay?"Ich nickte stumm. Mein Hals wurde gerade so trocken, dass ich kein Wort mehr heraus brachte. Langsam öffnete ich meine Schenkel und ließ zu, dass Jake sich dazwischen legte. Ich spürte sein Glied deutlich an meiner Haut pulsieren und unterdrückte ein Aufkeuchen. Jakes Finger glitten über meine geröteten Wangen und ich schloß die Augen als er mich behutsam küsste. Er schob meine Beine vorsichtig noch etwas weiter aus einander und drang ganz langsam in mich, wobei er nicht ein einziges mal aufhörte, mich zu küssen. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, hielt ihn an mich gedrückt und hoffte, daß das unangenehme Ziehen gleich vorüber gehen würde. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, blickte ich direkt in die seinen, die mich etwas besorgt beobachteten.„Geht es?"„Ja, alles in Ordnung." Ich versuchte mich an einem Lächeln und ignorierte das leicht reißende Gefühl in meinem Inneren, als Jake nun ganz in mich drang. Dennoch konnte ich ein leises schmerzliches Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ich atmete langsam und tief durch, während Jake innehielt und mir Zeit gab, mich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Und so wie er mich ansah, hatte ich das Gefühl, er wolle am liebsten sofort wieder aufhören.„Es geht wirklich. Tut etwas weh, aber es hört schon auf. Ehrlich!", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Und tatsächlich wurde es langsam besser, fühlte sich allmählich sogar ziemlich gut an, ihn so tief und nah zu spüren. Ich entspannte mich, lächelte und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran. Dadurch ermutigt begann Jake ganz sachte sein Becken zu bewegen und behutsam in mich zu stoßen. Das Gefühl war unglaublich, unbeschreibbar, fantastisch! Ich jauchzte in den Kuss hinein, drückte mich gegen ihn und versuchte mich seinen Bewegungen anzupassen. Stöhnend wanden wir uns beide in den Laken, bemüht nicht zu laut zu werden, damit Charly es nicht hörte. Das letzte was ich jetzt brauchte, war ein überbesorgter Vater, der an meine verschlossene Zimmertür hä gab sich so unglaublich viel Mühe, sanft mit mir zu sein, als hätte er Angst, mich zu zerbrechen. Und trotzdem er so viel Kraft hatte, tat er mir nicht ein einziges mal weh. Im Gegenteil. Man redet immer viel über das erste mal. Wie schmerzhaft es sein kann oder auch wie wunderschön und ich schätzte mich unheimlich glücklich, zu denen gehören zu dürfen, bei denen es einfach fantastisch Stöße wurden drängender und er schien sich immer tiefer in mich zu bohren. Ich wand mich unter ihm hin und her, jauchzte vor Wonne und grub meine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. Und dann endlich die Erlösung. Es war wie eine Explosion, ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle. Das so plötzlich auflodernde Zucken und Kribbeln in mir raubte mir den Atem. Ich riß die Augen weit auf, doch ehe ich mit lautem Stöhnen meinen Höhepunkt herausschreien konnte, pressten sich Jakes Lippen wieder fest auf die meinen und verhinderten im letzten Moment, dass wir uns endgültig verrieten. Ich spürte, wie sein Glied heftig in mir zuckte, wärmer wurde und sein Atem wie verrückt raste. In einander geschlungen und mit wilden Küssen erlebten wir unsere erste gemeinsame öpft und müde lagen wir uns noch lange in den Armen, küssten uns immer wieder und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Es war bereits spät in der Nacht, als Jakes heisere Stimme die Stille des so intimen Momentes durchbrach„Bella..?"„Ja?" Träge hob ich den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick ruhte auf mir und da war wieder dieses umwerfende Lächeln für das ich mittlerweile hätte morden können, nur um es zu sehen.„Ich liebe dich."Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer, als ich diese Worte hörte.„Ich liebe dich auch."Und das meinte ich so. Aus dem tiefsten Grund meines Herzen. Ich liebte Jacob Black!


End file.
